


Marichat May 2020

by Epyros_Sacel_Vanid



Series: Marichat May [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marichat May 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 72,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid/pseuds/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid
Summary: Time for some Marichat in disMay. Taking the prompts from Tumblr's user @marichatmay and mixing them with my idea of the Twins!AU, I'll be trying to write the best Marichat I can, but thanks to the Twins!AU idea there will be four kind of Marichat: Marinette-Chat Noir, Marin-Chat Noir (just bromance... or not), Marinette-Kitty Noire (gals being pals, maybe being gay) and Marin-Kitty Noire.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrienne Agreste | Kitty Noire/Marin Dupain-Cheng | Lordbug
Series: Marichat May [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733422
Kudos: 17





	1. Witch AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette was mixing potions when she was pushed and somehow, she ended summoning a black hell cat that flirts with her and does a lot of mischief.

The day started as any other day in Marinette’s life. Her brother woke her up, they had breakfast, picked their brooms and went off to school. She said hello to her classmates, avoided getting cursed by Lila or Chloe and even tripped a few times like she always did. Seriously, the day was as normal as any other, there was nothing unusual. The only thing that stood out on that day? She summoned Chat Noir, the prince of darkness and all hell cats. And it turned out that said cat had a thing for cute petite witches like Marinette.

Of course, at a later date and with much more calm, one could perfectly see when did everything went south. It all had started when their teacher of Enchanting gave them summoning scrolls to analyse and enchant as homework, with the purpose of making a summoning scroll that was functional and only could summon peaceful creatures that were under no means, dangerous. But the scrolls weren’t even active, so it couldn’t have fired off by itself.

The next problem that let to that outcome was Lila, who tampered with Marinette belongings in order to make everything on her bag go crazy at the exact time that Marinette were to take a single step out of school. Obviously, she had meticulously erased all traces of her magic so that she could not get framed when Marinette’s bag self-exploded. That had corrupted the summoning scroll and left it active, but one would still need some materials and some magic in order to summon anything.

So we have a summoning scroll, that has been corrupted and readied to be used at any moment, but useless without magic and materials to actually be used. What happened in the final part of this whole mess of a day, it was simply the mischief of a selfish rich girl and her always loyal assistant.

They were in Potions’ lesson when everything happened, they simply had to make a laughing potion. Ms. Mendeleiev had left notes on the board for the students to follow and had left to talk for a brief time to talk about something with the principal. As always, Mariette made her potion in no time, since being already used to cook at home made everything easier when making potions. She was almost finished when she went over Alya’s cauldron to give her a hand, unaware that that exact action would later cause her own demise and change her life forever.

As Marinette was distracted with Alya, Sabrina added acidic poison and black powder of misfortune on Marinette’s cauldron. She quickly mixed it so no one would notice the change until it was too late. Soon after, Marinette returned to her cauldron and began to pour magic into it to finish the potion. But Chloe, still not satisfied with just ruining Marinette’s potion, decided to pull a horrid prank on Marinette. She cast a spell that made Marinette slip and fall, which led to Mari accidentally knocking over the cauldron and the cauldron pouring all his contents on Marinette’s bag, that begun to disintegrate.

When the tampered potion filled with materials and magic met with the tampered scroll that was ready to use, the summoning scroll created a summoning circle and a black light emerged from it, covering the classroom in darkness. Which leads us to the present, when Marinette is recovering from the fall and meets eye to eye with the infamous Chat Noir. Her first thoughts? “What a cute green” Instead of being afraid or confused, Marinette chooses to focus on how cute is the green of the eyes that are in front of her.

The moment is short lived though, as she finally notices the whole figure in front of her and jumps backwards letting out a squeal. The figure is that of a young boy, probably seventeen years old, with blond hair, green cat-like eyes, a leather suit and cat ears. But then she sees the fluffy tail behind him, twirling in amusement and with some excitement. The boy shots a smile at her and she involuntarily blushes, too confused to think straight.

“Hello Princess” says the boy. “What would a cute young lady like you want from a cat like me?”

“I- I don’t know what’s going on…” answers Marinette awkwardly. “Wh-Who are you?”

“Me? Oh, just your average hellcat, no need to be afraid Princess” says the boy smirking as he winks at her.

“Girl, do not panic and slowly come towards me” says Alya with fear. “Get away from the summoning circle…”

“Careful Mari” says Nina. “Don’t fret, but advance. Slowly but not stopping”.

“What’s going on Alya? Nina?” says Marinette turning around nervous. “Alix? Rose? Jules? Does anybody know what’s happening?”

“I’m not sure of what happened” says Alix with fear on her eyes. “But that is undoubtedly Chat Noir”.

“A pleasure to meet you ladies” says Chat Noir bowing. “Do not fear, I have no ill intentions towards any of you. Rather, I’m quite grateful for being summoned, especially since my summoner is such a gorgeous girl”.

“Y-Y-You’re the prince of hellcats?” stutters Marinette, fear slowly entering her body.

“The Prince of Darkness, the Destructor of Worlds, the Boy that Brings Demise, … yeah, people has a lot of names for me, not that they actually know me personally” says Chat as he sits on a chair and plays with the tail of a lizard. “Honestly, all of those titles fit my father rather than me. The same goes for my sister, her titles aren’t accurate either”.

“Marinette!” says Mme. Mendeleiev barging into the room with panic on her eyes as she readies her wand. “Get away from him!”

“Meowch. You hurt me miss teacher” says Chat Noir rolling out of the chair and evading by millimetres Mendeleiev’s spell. “This cat isn’t that bad”.

“What are you doing in here?! How have you been summoned here?” asks Mme. Mendeleiev firing spells at Chat Noir.

Chat gracefully evades each spell and swiftly picks up Marinette’s cauldron, sniffing it and then throwing it in front of the teacher. “Smell that and you’ll have your answers. Wait, you can’t” says Chat as he facepalms. “There was a laughing potion in there, but someone added a few extra ingredients. Namely acidic poison and, oh my, is that black powder of misfortune I smell?”

“What? Those weren’t supposed to be used for today’s potions!” says Ms. Mendeleiev ceasing fire.

“I didn’t add those” says Marinette worried.

“And she’s telling the truth” says Chat Noir twirling around his tail. “The ones who have the scent of those specific ingredients are those ladies over there, the blonde brat and the ginger lapdog. Oh, what a coincidence, the blonde brat fired recently a tripping spell that affected my summoner”.

“What did you call me?” says Chloe furious.

“Chloe Bourgeoise, shut your mouth this instant or I’m expelling you from this academy. You tampered the potion of one of your classmates, used magic against her and caused this to happen” says Mendeleiev enraged. “You’re lucky that your father is the mayor, because I would send you straight to court for causing this mess”.

“Oh, but it’s not only her fault. The summoning circle was also tampered” says Chat Noir as he jumps off the circle to prove it. “I never was bound by my summoner or the summoning circle. As I said, I’m not here to cause harm, that’s why I still haven’t done anything. Well, apart from putting a little surprise in the bag of one of your students. Namely, the student who tampered with this bag and its contents” says as he holds up Marinette’s bag. “It’s such a pity, this bag had good quality”.

“My bag!” says Marinette distressed as she sees her bag and its contents corroded and unusable.

“Marinette, that is not the point! Get up and bring your ass here!” says Alya distressed.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” asks Chat rising a brow. Then he turns to Marinette and offers a hand. “Come on Princess, let’s get you up, the floor is not the place for a cute lady like you”.

“Thank you” says Marinette taking his hand with a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

“MARINETTE NO!” screams Mendeleiev in sheer horror, expecting her sweet student to suddenly turn to ashes.

But instead of turning to ashes, Marinette is lifted up by Chat Noir, who then kneels and kisses her hand, shooting her a wink filled with amusement. The classroom goes silent, some expecting Marinette to disappear or turn to ashes any instant, others sighing in relief since she’s still alive and uninjured. But they are surprised by Chat Noir, who is engulfed by a pink light.

Once the light has fade away, everything remains unchanged and there is nothing out of place. But the teacher knows better and readies her wand, pointing it at Chat Noir. The students are confused by that, but Chat Noir begins to laugh and the students get even more confused.

“As expected of Miss Teacher” says Chat twirling his tail. “Fear not dear teach, my intentions are pure. To prove it, I’ll even reveal who tampered with the summoning circle”.

“What you’re going to do is undo the contract, reveal who tampered the scroll and disappear” says Mme. Mendeleiev holding her wand firmly.

“The girl who tampered the circle and the whole bag of my so cute summoner is that one” says Chat pointing at Lila. “The smell of her magic is all over my summoner’s bag. By the way, your bag is going to turn into rotten cheese in about thirty minutes”.

“WHAT!” says Lila furious.

“SHUT UP ROSSI” says Mendeleiev firmly. “We’ll be having a long talk later. Now demon spawn, undo the contract and disappear”.

“I can’t undo the contract, I already gave up my own life, so I don’t even own myself” says Chat shrugging. “But I’ll be disappearing as you want. I wouldn’t like to cause any problems for my summoner”.

Chat Noir shots a last wink and smile to Marinette and disappears, barely evading Ms. Mendeleiev’s spells. Marinette, who is confused and too tired to even process the situation, is held and inspected by her potions and alchemy teacher. When that finishes, her friends hug her, all worried about her and crying after all the stress they had suffered in such a short period. Coincidentally, Lila’s bag turns to mushy cheese and collapses, dirtying all of her things, just at the exact moment that Mendeleiev takes Lila and Chloe out of the classroom to inform the principal.

* * *

An hour and a half later, four teachers come into the room and take Marinette away, reassuring the students that nothing wrong is going to happen to her. They lead her to a room where her brother and her parents are. As they see her, they hug her tightly and repeatedly tell her that everything is going to be fine. Worried, Marinette looks at the teachers, but the Principal goes in and she doesn’t get the opportunity to ask what is wrong. Everyone sits down and the Principal looks seriously at Marinette, trying to figure out how can he break the information.

“Ok, let’s get to the point” says the Principal when he doesn’t come up with anything. “Do you know what happened today miss Dupain-Cheng?”

“No sir” says timidly Marinette, being uncomfortable because all of the attention she was getting.

“Today, due to certain unforeseeable coincidences and the interferences of your classmates, you summoned Chat Noir” says the Principal seriously and Marinette curls up a bit. “Now, don’t be afraid, I know it wasn’t your intention and everyone knows that you did nothing wrong”.

“Then why are all of us here?” asks Sabine worried.

“The thing is, that Chat Noir wasn’t under the effects of a normal summoning and acted as he wanted” says Mendeleiev.

“As my colleague well said, Chat Noir wasn’t bound to anything when he was summoned, so his actions are no one’s to blame” agrees the Principal. “It was unforeseeable and completely one-sided, but Chat Noir made a contract with Marinette”.

“What?!” say the Dupain-Cheng at unison.

“Oh sparks, this can’t be happening” says Marinette in denial.

“Can she undo the contract? Is there something that we can do?” asks Marin really worried about his sister.

“We’re afraid not. Since we don’t know the details of the contract, we can’t possibly counter it in any way” says the Principal.

“Because the only one who knows the details of the contract is Chat Noir himself, the only possibility to remove it would be for him to explain what terms were stipulated on the contract” explains Mme. Bustier. “Therefor, until Chat Noir doesn’t come back and he talks, we have our hands tied”.

“But is Marinette going to be okay? There is not going to be any side effect?” asks Tom worried.

“Is she okay after summoning him? That must have taken quite a lot of magic from her” says Sabine.

“About the summoning, we’ve discovered that your daughters magic has quite a high quality, so the little bit she used while making the potion sufficed” says Mme. Mendeleiev. “We were thinking on testing Marin to see if he has the same quality of magic given that they are twins”.

“And regarding to Marinette’s state, we would like to do an exhaustive check up to make sure that there were no side effects” says the Principal. “Only if you give us the permission necessary to do so”.

“Please do so” says Sabine.

“It’s the only way to make sure that she’s completely okay” agrees Tom.

“Thank you” says the Principal respectfully. “Now, before Marinette goes to the infirmary, we would like to ask you to continue your normal lives as the were, it will probably be the best at long term”.

“For sure, we don’t want to stress Marin and Marinette, they have enough on their plate with their studies and their hobbies” says Sabine.

“Perfect” says Ms. Bustier. “Now, Marin, Marinette, if you would please come with me”.

Both twins follow their teacher still somewhat nervous, looking at the other as they silently have a conversation. They arrive to the infirmary and Marinette enter to take the check-up. Marin follows Bustier to an empty classroom instead and performs several tests to analyse the quality of his magic. As Marinette is doing one of the essential parts of her check-up, the nurse strikes a conversation out of nowhere, worried that Marinette would develop some sort of trauma because of the events. However, Marinette was perfectly normal. After processing everything a bit more calmly, she understood what had happened and she calmly thinks of what to do now.

That same night, the results of Marinette’s check-up and Marin tests came out. Apparently, both Marinette and Marin had some high-quality magic that was ideal for enhancement and transfiguration. Aside from that, Marinette results were all clear, that hellcat hadn’t done a single thing to her as he had said many times. The Dupain-Cheng family decided to go to sleep and rest for the uncertain next day.

* * *

When Marinette wakes up, the first thing she sees is a lot of yarn all over the place. She thinks that she must be dreaming, but after pinching her cheek discovers that she’s fully awake. Then she notices a little card on her desk and gets confused. Did she put that on her desk last night? Or could have someone of her family and left the card while she was asleep? But when she picks it up, she sees that rather than a card, it was a note from the one and only Chat Noir.

“Hello Princess, sorry for the mess with the yarn. I swear I didn’t intend to play with it or entangle myself, but my instincts got the best of my and I ended up leaving a mess on your room. As an apology, I will soon be going out to pull a bunch of pranks to your enemies. I hope you won’t mind that I read your mind a bit to do so. Anyway, I’ll appear next to you whenever you need me. Just say Chat and I’ll be there in a flash. P.S.: You make some cute faces while you sleep” says the note.

Marinette first reaction was to frown, offended that the cat had gone through her stuff, messed everything up and didn’t even clear the disorder he had made. Then she notices the fact that he had read her mind and fear assaults her. How much had he seen? What was he planning to do with her? But when she sees the part where he mentions her sleeping face… Let’s just say that when she went downstairs to have breakfast, her face was as red as the strawberry juice she drank.

Luckily for her, her tutor had contacted her parents last night and told them to let her rest for a day to calm down. Thanks to that, when Chloe came to school in a banana outfit no one blamed Marinette. Neither they blamed her when Sabrina came to school with her face all scribbled with accusations, nor when Lila appeared in the classroom with her head transformed on a snake. Furthermore, she take advantage that she could remain at home for the whole day and called Chat as soon as she was alone.

“Did you call for me Princess?” asks Chat bowing as he appears from the shadows.

Marinette slaps him. “That is for the mess you caused”.

“Fair enough” admits Chat.

“This is for reading through my mind” says Marinette slapping him again.

“Meowch, you pack quite the punch Princess” says Chat rubbing his cheek.

“And this is for watching me sleep you creep!” says Marinette kicking him in a dangerous spot, making Chat fold down.

“I-I’m sorry Princess” says Chat Noir struggling to take a breath. “Would you please pardon this fool of a cat?”

“Why are you still calling me Princess you- You- You shameless flirt!” says Marinette stuttering.

“What am I supposed to call a fair lady like you then? Because you are the Princess of my heart” says Chat.

“Stop flirting like that! Why are you doing this? Why did you make a contract with me?” asks Marinette trying not to blush at the constant praises.

“Can’t a cat make a contract with a cute girl out of the bottom of his heart?” asks Chat standing up.

“Of course not! Why would you do that?” says Marinette. “I’m just a normal girl, it’s not like I’m a super powerful witch you could leech off or use in whatever you are planning”.

“Oh but you are not normal at all” says Chat twirling his tail. “Cute face? Checked. High-quality magic? Checked. Smart enough to figure out that I made a contract with you for a reason? Oh boy, definitely checked”.

“Stop trying to evade my question” says Marinette serious crossing her arms. “You better explain yourself or… Or I’ll… Or I’ll destroy the contract!”

“You don’t even know how to do that” points Chat Noir.

“What do you even know! You don’t know me!” says Marinette defensive.

“Okay, okay. I’ll talk” says Chat giving up. “I just wanted some freedom, my father is rather a controlling man, so when I was summoned to this world without summoning restrictions I took my chance”.

“But couldn’t you have simply escaped? You said it, you weren’t bound by anything, so you could have simply run off” points Marinette.

“That would be the case if my father wasn’t so controlling that put a tracker on me to call me back anytime” says Chat. “But since I gave you my life, his magic lost effect. I’m sure he thinks I’m dead by now”.

“So you made a contract with me to run away from home? Why did I have to be the one closer to you” laments Marinette.

“It’s not like that Princess” says Chat. “Even if you were on the other side of the room, I’d still have chosen you”.

“Then stop beating around the bush ad tell me why you chose me!” says Marinette annoyed. “Because you caused quite the ruckus”.

“Sorry about that, it wasn’t my intention to cause you problems” says Chat Noir.

“Just like it wasn’t your intention to mess with my yarn, which you didn’t clean up by the way?” asks Marinette.

“I tried to! I swear!” says Chat Noir blushing. “But every time I tried to put it back, I ended up messing everything!”

“How did you- Stop messing with me and answer my question!” says Marinette realizing that Cat still hadn’t told her why did he make a contract with her.

“Are you really going to make me say it?” asks Chat Noir blushing more.

“YES! SAY IT ALREADY!” says Marinette exasperated.

“IT’S BECAUSE YOU’RE CUTE! YOU LEFT ME SPEECHLESS WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU!” screams Chat.

“W-What?” asks Marinette taken aback.

“When I was summoned and I opened my eyes, you were there in the floor in front of my, with your cute face and your cute big bluebell eyes that I caneasily get lostinto andmyheart stopped fora secondandwhenIheardyoursweettendervoiceIfeltasifIwasmelting!” says Chat Noir, beet red due to his embarrassement.

“S-S-Stop sa-saying swet-t-t-t thi-things a-a-and t-tell-ll m-me the t-tr-truth!” tries to say Marinette, but her nervousness makes her stutter like a gatling.

“That was the truth you adorable idiot!” says Chat noir blushing.

“A-As if th-the P-Prince of Da-Da-Darkness w-would be infa-fa-fatuade with a-a-a norm-m-mal girl li-like me!” stutters Marinette in denial. “I-I’m sure y-you have lo-lo-lots of devilishly be-beautiful mistresses!”

“Excuse me?! I’m not even allowed to get out of my house! I don’t know any other hellcat apart from my own family!” says Chat indignant. “And you’re not a normal girl!”

“I am!” replies Marinette. “What’s so different and special about me?”

“Everything! From the cute freckles on your face to the way you talk when you’re angry! Your beautiful hair that is hold in your adorable pigtails, your fierce character paired with your petite body, that enthralling smell of cookies and strawberry and that fiery blush that dusts your cheeks as if you had been out in the cold for hours!” says Chat, no longer filtering his words or caring about manners as he gets closer to Marinette.

“Fine! I get your point! I’m pretty, so what?!” says Marinette, her character all over the place as it has been destroyed by Chat continuous praise attacks. “You made a contract with me just by my looks!”

“And what was I supposed to do? I wanted to know you, but I would have never been able to stay long enough to do so!” replies Chat Noir. “Look, if you hate me that much without even giving me a chance, I’ll tell you how to break the contract and you’ll never see me again!”

“It’s not that I hate you! I don’t even know you! You didn’t ask for my opinions and certainly you didn’t care about my feelings” retorts Marinette. “I even know nothing about what’s the contract supposed to do!”

“That- That is true… I- I’m sorry about it” says Chat Noir with his ears down, backing away from Marinette. “I made the contract in the spur of the moment and never told you…”

“That’s right, you never told me anything or asked for permission” says Marinette, calming down a bit. Neither of them speak for some time and just look at each other.

“The contract is a one-sided deal” says Chat breaking the ice. “I gave you my all, my soul, my heart, my powers and my body. I became yours; I didn’t even care if you used me as a bodyguard or as a pawn. Right now I’m something similar to a slave, you could order me anything and I would oblige even if it’s the last thing I have to do. The best is that you have to do nothing, you won’t have to pay any price”.

“Chat Noir… You’re an idiot” says Marinette. “WHY DID YOU EVEN THOUGHT THAT DOING SUCH A CONTRACT WAS A GOOD IDEA?!”

“Because if I didn’t my father would have undone any other contract via torture!” says Chat Noir. “First, he would have forced me to come back, then he would have tortured you to undo the contract and then he’d have locked me for all eternity! Which is quite a lot for immortal demons like us, but now I’ve given up my immortality and my life in order to be free!”

“And how do you know I’m not a bad person! I could abuse you and lock you down! You know nothing of me!” says Marinette. “Why won’t you see that you’ve messed up you damn stupid hellcat!”

“I know I’ve messed up and that I’m stupid, but you can’t be such a bad person! You’re worrying about me right now!” points Chat Noir.

“No I’m not!” says Marinette defensive as she blushes. “You must be imagining things right now”.

“Seriously? Who was the one who repeatedly admonished me by making a contract with a pretty girl I don’t know a single thing about her?” asks Chat crossing his arms.

“That doesn’t mean anything! Not at all!” says Marinette.

“Is that so? Then how about explaining me why you still haven’t asked how to reverse this contract?” asks Chat Noir. “Because normally one would insist on breaking the contract and not about the contents of it”.

“My teachers said that I couldn’t undo it unless I had the details!” replies Marinette pettily.

“Then why haven’t you undone the contract yet? Because your magic doesn’t lack any kind of quality to be unable to do so” says Chat eyeing Marinette, curious about how would she retort that.

“I don’t know how to do so; it was my teacher who was going to break the contract” answers quickly Marinette. “We still haven’t studied how to make contracts or have familiars”.

“You’re teacher will never break this contract, only you can do it, I already told you” says Chat Noir. “I guess you’ll be stuck with me until you learn how to undo contracts. But do not fret, I know when I’m not required, so I’ll disappear from your sight and never contact you again by myself”.

“Stop right there young man!” says Marinette before Chat can disappear.

“I’m pretty sure I’m way older than you” says Chat Noir looking at her eyes.

“The age equivalent to human years is of a hellcat like you is 15 years, so you’re only older by a few months” says Marinette staring at him defiantly.

“And how do you know my age?” asks Chat Noir smirking.

“I did my research” says Marinette sticking out her tongue.

“So you are telling me that after being in the oh so traumatizing experience of meeting me, you researched about me and then summoned me the following day?” asks Chat now with a full idiotic grin on his face. “Normally one would pray not to meet me ever again you know.”

“Stop distracting me!” says Marinette turning her face.

“You’re the one who ordered me to stay when I was leaving” says Chat shrugging.

“Because I wanted to make a deal with you, isn’t that what demons are known for?” says Marinette matter-of-factly.

“Oh? You have my full attention the Princess, even if you already had it anyway” says Chat Noir.

“We’re having a match. If I win you tell me how to undo the contract here and now” says Marinette. “And since you’re so eager to leave I’m sure you won’t mind telling me”.

“It’s on Princess, but if I win, you’re going to owe me a favour of any sorts, because I can’t think of anything right now” says Chat Noir.

“Deal. We’re playing videogames, the fighting ones, but we’ll be playing the best out of three” says Marinette.

“Sounds fair” agrees Chat Noir.

Marinette sets her console and invites Chat Noir into her room to play without anyone interrupting them, since they had spent most of the morning discussing. Their match starts and they are both playing amazingly, but Marinette manage to make a sneak attack on Chat’s character and unleashes a powerful combo right after that, winning the first round. The second round fairs similarly and everything points tat Marinette will be the one winning, but as she is making a chained attack, Chat Noir manages to successfully counter her and beat her, tying with Marinette. In the decisive final round, both players are aggressively attacking the other, defending from each other’s attack and trying to link as many attacks as they can. Then chat Noir knocks Marinette character and paralyzes it, pushing the buttons of his controller in a determined pattern to unleash his character’s most powerful attack. Just as he’s finishing the buttons combo, Marin enters in the room and both gamers accidentally let their controllers slip out of their hands, making Chat Noir fail but still unleashing an attack powerful enough to deliver the KO.

“A-Are you playing videogames with THE Chat Noir?” asks Marin extremely confused with his wand on his hand.

“We were having a bet, but seems like Chat Noir won…” explains Marinette.

“What are you talking about Princess? This round can’t count, you were distracted, it’s not fair” says Chat.

“Even if my brother wouldn’t have entered, I was about to lose already” says Marinette.

“You still could have avoided my attack and parried it” says Chat Noir.

“Chat Noir, it was a fair win. Stop making this more difficult that it is” says Marinette. “I’ll be owing you a favour, that’s final”.

“You bet doing him a favour if he won?!” asks Marin alarmed.

“Yes, but I refuse to ask for anything like this” says Chat noir. “This will be a stalemate”.

“If you don’t ask me a favour I’m making you go through the most embarrassing things you can think about in a loop for a year” threatens Marinette.

“No” says Marin, beginning to realize what he has caused. “Since I was the one who interrupted this bet of yours, the bet is nullified and I’ll be doing the favour to Chat Noir”.

“That, boy-who-I-don’t-know-the-name, is a good idea but I doubt Princess here will agree” says Chat Noir.

“She has to agree, after all she owes me a favour for covering her while she went out with her friends” declares Marin.

“You can’t do that Marin! It’s my problem, my loss and my responsibility” says Marinette.

“And it’s my responsibility as your brother to stop you and help you” says Marin. “So Chat, make your request- Why are you crying?”

“Uh?” says Chat and notices a bunch of tears on his face, which he quickly clean. “Sorry, I was thinking about what a great relationship you had and I remembered my sister”.

“Are you okay?” asks Marinette patting his back.

“Marinette, I think I have to talk with Chat for a bit” say Marin suddenly serious. “Can you please go downstairs and talk with Alen, Nino, Alya and Nina? They had come to see you”

“Marin, what are you going to do?” asks Marinette, half worried about her brother’s attitude and half expecting a new problem to arise.

“I just want to talk with Chat. Please, go to see our friends or they’ll come here worried, they almost barged into the house before I arrived here and stopped them, they must be at their limit” says Marin and doesn’t looks at Marinette as she leaves the room.

“So… What does Prince Charming want from an alley cat like me?” says Chat trying to lift the mood as he dries his tears.

“Please, stop with the joking. I can see that you’re hurting, and you definitely aren’t faking it” says Marin with a serious look. “Why did you made a contract with my sister? And spare me the lies.

“I wanted freedom. My father had locked my sister and my in our manor and we weren’t allowed to have any contact with the outside world” begins Chat. “But when I was summoned, I thought I finally had an opportunity to be free at last. I only had to make a contract with someone offering my life in order to deactivate my father’s tracking magic”.

“And you chose Marinette?” asks Marin cautiously.

“Not exactly, what happened right after opening my eyes was that I got speechless. My breath was taken away when I opened my eyes and saw Marinette, lying there on the floor with those eyes of hers” says Chat noir with a bit of affection on his voice.

“I see…” says Marin thinking about something. “Then why were you crying when remembering your sister? You have a contract with a girl you fancy and it’s not like you will never see her again… Or is it?”

“Most likely I will never se her again, but also she will have to suffer the consequences of my escapade and deal with my father’s paranoia” says Chat with his ears low and his tail lying on the floor.

“… Okay. I accept you.” Says Marin out of nowhere.

“What?” asks Chat confused.

“I’m accepting you as Marinette’s familiar. I know your motives and your intentions; and none of them are remotely evil, so I accept you and I recognise that I owe you a favour in exchange for forgiving me” says Marin.

“But I have nothing I desire. Being free from my father’s clutches was my ultimate wish, there’s nothing else I want” says Chat Noir. “What can you possibly offer me?”

“I can offer you three things” says Marin. “First, a way of staying without causing problems for Marinette”.

“Then do that. I wouldn’t want to cause problems to the one I owe my freedom” says Chat Noir.

“I would be doing that either way, so I won’t count that as a favour” says Marin. “Second, I can offer you redemption”.

“What do you mean by redemption?” asks the catboy confused.

“You regret leaving behind your sister, making her suffer because of something she didn’t do” says Marin. “Don’t you?”

“That I do, but what about it?” asks Chat.

“How could your sister not suffer?” asks Marin.

“It’s impossible father won’t let her alone as long as she lives” says Chat. “There’s nothing to do about it”.

“What if your sister wasn’t under his influence?” says Marin. “While I’m still not sure about doing it, I could summon your sister with your help and make a contract with her similar to the one you have with my sister”.

“Why would you do that? That’s too much to be a favour” says Chat Noir.

“To be honest, I don’t think that being locked in a manor without making contact with reality is good for anybody, let alone immortal demons who could potentially destroy existence if they ever went mad” says Marin. “So, as a favour to you, I would summon Kitty Noire. But I would make a contract with her not because of the favour, but out of sympathy”.

Chat is left speechless. For a solid minute he simply stands there looking at Marin with a surprised expression. But then he suddenly hugs Marin and let’s a few tears escape from his eyes, which turns into a downpour when Marin hugs him back to comfort him. Once Chat has stopped crying and is more serene, he looks at Marin seriously and kneels down.

“Please. The only thing I could ever ask you is to do that” says Chat Noir with a sincere smile on his face, offering Marin a handshake. “The name is Chat Noir, and it’s truly a pleasure to meet you”.

Marin gives him a determined handshake, creating a connection between them as fellow men and brothers. “I’m Marin, and the pleasure is mine Chat Noir, I know you will take care of my sister”.

Someone knocks on the door. “Marin, bro, you there?” asks Alen from outside, completely ruining the mood.

“Quickly, hide on the wardrobe!” says Marin in a panic. Chat hides and Marin opens the door. “What happens Alen?”

“Not too much man, we were just wondering where were you and I slipped past Mari after going to the bathroom” explains Alen. “Everything in order in here?”

“Yes! Of course!” says Marin trying to think of an excuse. “I was just checking on Mari’s bedroom to make sure that everything was normal”.

“I understand bro, must be unnerving to know that your sister has been forced into a contract without her consent” says Alen nodding. “I mean, we’re all worried for Mari, I can’t even imagine how must you feeling man”.

“Hey, I’m already finished over here and I’m fine right now so, why don’t we go downstairs? I’m sure I can slip you a croissant or two” says Marin clapping Alen’s back.

“Man, you know how to make me happy” says Alen as he heads downstairs. “I’ll head downstairs first to distract everyone”.

“Sure thing bro” says Marin. Then he turns around and uses a spell to write on the air in front of the wardrobe. “Come meet me at the room next to this one when everyone is gone”.

* * *

Marin had almost forgotten that he was meeting Chat Noir in his room, almost. Nevertheless, Chat scared him completely by appearing next to him, materializing out of thin air by his side as if it were the most common thing to do. Obviously, Marin’s heart almost went out of his mouth and Marin himself bounced five feet apart, which made Chat Noir chuckle in amusement. The temptation to hit Chat almost made Marin rethink what he was about to do. Finally, both of them calm down and sit in front of each other.

“So, what are we doing now?” asks Chat Noir.

“Right now, we plan. Then I’ll call Marinette and we’ll have to convince her, but I think she won’t need much info to convince her. Finally, we summon your sister, make the pact and that would be all” says Marin.

“Sounds pretty logic to me” says Chat nodding.

“Great then. First, can you use illusions?” asks Marin all serious.

“I’m afraid that I’m nothing more than a beginner at illusionism, but I do have a contact who’s a master of illusions” says Chat. “He was the only one who ever managed to get into the castle and talk with me or with my sister”.

“Then we will be needing his help. My plan basically revolves about faking that we break the contract with you. Then, when we will be summoning a familiar next week, you and your sister will come out as cats, your everyday magical cat. That way you’ll be able to stay with us, even if you’ll have to fake being cats in public” explains Marin.

“Okay, I get the gist of it. I think that we can do that easily, we’re already used to stay as cats in our manor as a form of protest again father” says Chat Noir. “There is just a slight problem. Well actually there are two. Where will we sleep and the little fact that I’m not a familiar precisely, more like an obedient slave”.

“Say what?” says Marin alarmed.

“I thought the same when he told me” says Marinette, leaning on the door.

“Mari? How much have you listened?” asks Marin sweating bullets.

“Oh, ever since the beginning. It’s good to know that I’m easy to convince” says Marinette.

“I said that because I know how kind and selfless you are sis. Or don’t you want to help someone who is suffering by herself?” asks Marin looking right at her.

“Okay, you’re right. I do want to help; nobody should be isolated like that” says Marinette giving in. “I have a doubt though, why are you and Chat so friendly?”

“We respect each other” says Chat Noir and Marin nods in agreement.

“Anyway, now that we know that Mari’s on board, we can begin the preparations. We need a story to back up the fake break of the contract, materials to summon Kitty Noir and a master illusionist…” says Marin.

“I can come up with the backstory” says Marinette. “But I’d suggest you to think what will you explain to Kitty Noire when you summon her”.

“I think it would be better if I begin by contacting my acquaintance while Princess creates the story, and then we’ll brainstorm on the rest” says Chat Noir.

“Fair enough. I’ll be preparing the summoning materials… Any suggestions?” asks Marin.

“Laughing potion, acidic poison, black powder of misfortune and silver” says Chat Noir. “You’ll need those to summon her. Basically the same as me but using silver instead of gold”.

“But I didn’t add gold” says Marinette.

“Well, you summoned me quite randomly” says Chat. “There was the chance for you to summon my sister or our teachers”.

“I’ll be getting those ingredients then” says Marin. “I can distil the acidic poison from rat-killing bleach and there should still be left some powder from those Russian Roulette macarons we made”.

“Then I’ll be leaving for a bit” says Chat before merging with the floor.

* * *

That same night, they already had everything prepared. Chat’s acquaintance made a perfect illusion that fooled Tom and Sabine, who quickly communicated to the school how had Marinette and Marin managed to pump the information about the contract from Chat Noir and then broke it. In order to be more realistic, Chat faked being absorbed by a portal and left claw marks in the floor as he ‘tried to stay’.

Instead of carrying on with the summoning that same night, they waited a couple of days to make sure that no one would suspect them. Once they were one hundred percent sure that no one was onto them, they went to an abandoned factory. As they arrive, they are greeted by Chat’s acquaintance, Trixx; Trixx’s sister Truxxy; and Chat’s masters, Plagg and Plaggue, who accompanied Trixx to make sure their beloved students were fine. They help them settle the summoning circle, not taking too much time. Finally, Marin initiates the summoning and a black light bathes the factory.

“WHO DARES SUMMON ME WHILE I’M MOURNING MY BROTHER’S DEATH?!” says Kitty Noire as soon as she opens her eyes.

“Nice to see you too kitten” says Plaggue with her arms crossed, standing behind Marin.

“M-Master?” asks Kitty confused. “Did you help this boy to summon me?”

“Actually, it was Chat Noir himself who helped him” says Plaggue. “If you would look behind you, you’d see that you’re not alone and that your idiotic brother is perfectly alive”.

“Hey!” complains Chat Noir.

“Shush Chat, you are idiotic!” says Marinette.

“W-What is going on?” says Kitty confused as she turns around continuously to look at everyone.

“I’ll try it to explain it as well as I can” says Marin taking a step closer.

“Look Pretty Face, you better explain me everything quickly or I’ll turn you to ashes” threatens Kitty.

“Don’t turn him to ashes! He’s your ticket to freedom!” says Chat Noir.

“Wait… What?” asks Kitty more confused.

“I love you too Chat” says Marin rolling his eyes. “So, basically. Your stupid brother was accidentally summoned by my sister, who’s over there, and forced a contract on her to escape from your fathers clutches, giving his own life and soul to my sister”.

“As I said, he’s an idiot” comments Plaggue.

“Don’t get me started… If I told you what things he did as my student…” says Plagg.

“Anyway, due to a bet, some heart-to-heart talk and other stuff, we decided to summon you and offer you something similar to what your brother did, but not as idiotic as what he did” says Marin.

“Okay, I get it, I’m an idiot” says Chat pouting.

“Yep, that’s my idiotic brother” says Kitty facepalming. “I guess everything you said it was true, so tell me about that contract and who’ll be my contractor”.

“I’ll be the contractor, it’s kind of a secret that we’re making a contract, so our options were non-existant, sorry if it disgust you or anything” says Marin.

“As if, it would be a whole lot worse if my contractor was an old man or something like that, having a cutie like you is definitely a bonus” says Kitty eyeing Marin.

“Kid, mind your manners, what would a perfectly healthy boy think if a girl like you eyed him that much?” teases Trixx.

“You’re right, I apologize for that” says Kitty backing.

“Don’t worry, at least you haven’t scared the hell out of me” says Marin.

“I told you I was sorry!” says Chat.

“Did he only caused problems since he came or what?” asks Kitty bluntly.

“Just a few” answers Marin ignoring Chat’s protests in the background.

“I’m sorry that you had to deal with it” says Kitty bowing.

“Don’t sweat it, it was nothing” says Marin. “Anyway. The contract. In his contract, your brother gave his everything to Marinette without taking anything in exchange. In you contract says that, if you were to accept: you’d become my familiar, you’d be transformed into a cat when in public to hide your identity and you’d give your life to me as long as I’m alive, not your soul. Aside from that, I’ll give you food, clothes, a place to live, my life and, as a suggestion from Chat, I’d help you to find a boyfriend. Finally, the contract will last until one of both breaks it or dies. So, when I die, you will be free forever”.

“If I agree to the contract, could I skin my brother alive?” asks Kitty. “Like, right now”.

“Be my guest” says Marinette.

“I like her, at least my brother found a decent master, unlike himself” says Kitty rolling her eyes. “Well, jokes aside, I have a doubt about the contract. Can it be modified at a later date?”

“Oh, good idea” says Marin noting it down. “Why not? It was just a tool to help you get freedom anyway. It’ll be better if you like the conditions”.

“Aww, you’re such a sweetheart Pretty Face. I’ll be pleased to work with you” says Kitty Noire booping his nose.

“Well, that went great! We just need to wait for them to make the contract and that would be it” says Chat happily.

“Next time try not to abandon your sister with your heartless father and maybe this won’t have to happen” says Marinette.

“Exactly! How dared you to even escape without me?!” says Kitty furious.

“It wasn’t planned! I’m sorry!” says Chat defensively.

“Spare him a bit, he was worried about you” says Marin. “He did feel a lot of remorse for leaving you behind. Even tears were shed”.

“That was supposed to be a secret!” says Chat annoyed.

“Hm… Is that so?” says Kitty Noire calming down a bit. “I guess I could forgive him”.

“Kids, not to pressure you or anything, but you might want to seal the contract soon and scatter, Hawk Moth is coming” says Plagg.

“What?! Father’s coming?!” says Adrien and hides behind Marinette.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” says Kitty Noire. “Hey Pretty Face, let’s seal this deal like, right now!”

“Alright” says Marin as he and Kitty make the contract. A red light engulfs Kitty Noire and as soon as the light’s gone, everyone scatters.

* * *

Later, Marin and Marinette meet with their respective familiars and head home. Once they are at home, Chat Noir and Kitty Noire have to enter from the balcony because of Tom and Sabine, who are unaware that their children have already familiars. As Chat and Marin had planned, Kitty Noire had a bed ready on Marin’s room with a set of curtains and room dividers, which made it look as if it was some sort of hidden project from the outside, but from the inside looked as one of those royal beds but with a more narrow bed.

Happy, Kitty Noire slipped onto her bed, instantly approving the comfy sensation it gave. However, she lacked the amount of plushies she was used to sleep with back in the manor and that didn’t let her sleep peacefully as she intended, so she decided to explore Marin’s room instead, curiously looking at his sketchbooks filled with designs, sitting in all of his chairs and playing with his things. But she saw his bed and couldn’t resist to lie on it, revolving a bit as she tried to find a good position, but the bed was so hard that she couldn’t feel comfortable at all.

“Ugh. How can he sleep in here?” asks out loud Kitty.

Marin, who had just entered the room to find Kitty lying on his bed, chuckled a bit. “It’s because I prefer a hard mattress for my back” says Marin amused. “It’s your own bed so bad you had to try mine?”

“Of course not!” says Kitty blushing because she had been caught red-handed. “I just was curious”.

“Alright, as long as you don’t cause a mess, be my guest” says Marin sitting on his chair. “I’ll be working for a bit on a project of mine”.

“Is it one of those outfits on your sketchbooks?” asks Kitty curious.

“So you’ve seen them” says Marin amused. “Don’t you know that curiosity killed the cat?”

“Oh, but satisfaction brought it back” replies nonchalantly Kitty.

“Careful then. I heard that satisfaction can lead you to disaster” says Marin smiling at Kitty. “Anyway, I’m going to work on something different”.

“Can I see it?” asks Kitty.

“Sure. I mean, when I’ve actually started and everything, I don’t see why you couldn’t see it” says Marin shrugging. “You can also go out if you prefer, don’t feel forced to stay inside or be next to me all the time”.

“You’re quite considerate for a human, aren’t you?” says Kitty without meaning anything bad. “Father used to say that humans were heartless greedy bastards who only think about themselves”.

“Oh, there are humans like that, definitely” says Marin thinking about Chloe and Cleón. “But there are also kind people”.

“So, basically like demons, there are assholes and then there are nice demons” says Kitty Noire.

“Exactly, just like that” says Marin as he sketches. “Your brother has met both kind of humans. In fact, he pranked a couple of assholes that pester Marinette”.

“Oh god, what has he done to them?” asks Kitty mildly concerned.

“Not much. One of them got her face all scribbled, one got all of her outfits turn into banana suits and another one got her head transformed into a snake” says Marin.

“Pffft, I can’t believe he used the banana’s suits spell, he said he’d never ever use it again” says Kitty giggling.

“I don’t see why; it was hilarious to see that bully on a banana suit” says Marin chuckling. “But I think I prefer when he transformed the bag of the snake girl into rotten cheese, that was savage”.

“God, what has he been doing all this time?” asks Kitty laughing. “He had all the fun for himself!”

“Yeah, but he also spent three days having to wear a cone on his head because he read Marinette’s mind and caused a mess” says Marin laughing. “You should have seen him, it was hilarious. But he said that it was worth it if he got to prank Mari’s bullies”.

“Hm… Should I do the same?” asks Kitty pensive. “Maybe I could read your mind and prank some people~”.

“As long as you don’t cause any big problems, feel free to do whatever you want” says Marin ignoring the teasing. “At least I’ll be aware of it”.

“Is that so?” teases Kitty. “What if I discovered your darkest secrets? I could tell them to whoever is your girlfriend”.

“I highly doubt it. I’d need a girlfriend first” replies Marin smirking at Kitty. “And I don’t even have such an embarrassing secret or anything along those lines”.

“You don’t have a girlfriend? How comes that Mr. Pretty Face doesn’t have a beloved?” asks Kitty surprised. “Are you gay per chance?”

“No, I’m not. And my name is Marin by the way” answers Marin rolling his eyes smiling. “I simply don’t have one. I already have enough handling bullies at school, if I had a girlfriend, I would have to worry about her being bullied too”.

“But that’s so sad! How can you say those sad things as if it were something normal?” asks Kitty indignant. “I’m definitely reading your mind and pranking those idiots”.

“Don’t worry too much about it. You’re supposed to be free now, so try to be a bit more selfish” says Marin as he finishes the sketch and begins to add details to it.

“Excuse me? I am being selfish. You’re my contractor and your life is mine, I get to be annoyed by things like this” protests Kitty.

“You know that when you say it like that you make it sound as if we were married, right?” points Marin.

“Don’t change the topic” says Kitty slightly blushing. “Let me read your mind to teach those bullies a lesson!”

“As I told you before, you can do whatever you want, don’t ask for permission” says Marin. “I simply think that maybe you should do something more personal rather than pranking people in my defence”.

“Then I’m reading your mind” says Kitty as she enters Marin’s mind.

“Must be a siblings’ thing” says Marin rolling his eyes.

Minutes later, Kitty comes back with the information she wanted, but nothing more out of respect to Marin’s privacy. “Okay, I have the names and the directions. This night I’ll be having some fun” says Kitty. “How is your project going?”

“Great. I’ll only need your measurements and I’ll start sewing” says Marin.

“Wait, my measurements?” asks Kitty taken aback. “Why do you need my measurements?”

“Because this project is an outfit for you” explains Marin. “Just in case you actually want the boyfriend part of the contract or if you want to go around the city without being a cat”.

“Just for the record. I’m dating no one until you get a girlfriend” says Kitty. “And how will you be taking my measurements?”

“I was going to ask Marinette to do so with your permission” says Marin. “I’m not an excuse of a man to be touching any good-looking girls”.

“So you think I’m good-looking?” says Kitty posing and batting her eyelids.

“Anyone with a pair of eyes can tell that you’re beautiful” says Marin. “You could even be a model or an actress with your looks”.

“Well thank you Pretty Face, I too think that you are very handsome” says Kitty. “But are you sure you won’t take my measurements yourself? You’d be losing a golden opportunity”.

“Stop it with the teasing already or I’m also putting a cone on your head” says Marin rolling his eyes. “I’ll be going to ask Marinette to come and measure you. Do you want something to eat when I come back?”

“I’m fine for now. Thank you for your concerns Marin” says Kitty pouting without looking at Marin so he can’t see her pout.

“Then I’ll be going” says before he leaves. “Don’t mess my room too much”.

“I wonder what kind of outfit he has designed…” says Kitty looking in Marin’s sketchbook.

When she found the design, she instantly recognized it because Marin had drawn her in perfect detail. He had accurately drawn her body with some amazing clothes on. For the top, he had designed a dark purple shirt without sleeves paired with a white knitted sweater that fell from one of her shoulders and was long and saggy enough to hide her tail in. Then, he had complimented it with a lilac hat with a complex knitting pattern and black aviator sunglasses. For the bottom, he had drawn black jeans worn down, with a few scratches on the legs to appear fashionable and a hidden hole for her tail to go in. He had paired those with red shoes with high ankles and white details.

Kitty Noire was totally absorbed by the design. Not only had Marin created something that totally was aligned with her style, but he also had drawn it several times in several postures to make sure that it would fit her. She was loving his drawings of her in various poses. The one where she was drinking a smoothie had a very cute expression that made Kitty Noire feel a bit embarrassed, then there was one of her sitting on a chair and talking with someone that made her laugh a bit; but her favourite one was the one where she was hugging a big teddy bear. When she finished looking Marin’s sketch book, she realized that Marinette was leaning in the door with a tender smile on her lips, which mad Kitty blush and fall from the chair.

“Oh! Are you okay Kitty? I didn’t mean to scare you” says Marinette worried.

“No, no. You simply surprised me” says Kitty a bit nervous, as if she had been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing. “You’re here to take my measurements, right?”

“Yeah, thought it will just be things like your height, the width of your arms and torso, the length of your legs and the perimeter of your torso” explains Marinette. “Marin could have perfectly done it, but he insisted that it would be indecent for a boy to do so”.

“Oh, perfect.” says Kitty relaxing. “I wasn’t sure about giving my bra cup to him”.

“Oh no, I’ll take care of your underwear, don’t worry” says Marinette.

“Thank you for doing so much for me. I hope I’m not imposing right now” says Kitty.

“Don’t worry, I was simply making you a plushie. Chat told me that you sleep with a lot of them and I thought that maybe you’d feel uneasy without them” says Marinette smiling tenderly, which made Kitty feel emotional.

Kitty tears down a bit. “Can I- Can I hug you?” asks Kitty feeling a bit insecure.

“Of course you can! Come here” says Marinette and hugs Kitty Noire. “It must have been quite an emotional day, hasn’t it?”

Kitty nods and hugs Marinette. “Thank you, I needed that” says Kitty without letting Marinette go.

“It’s fine, don’t worry” says Marinette. “I love giving hugs, so come and hug me whenever you feel like it”.

“I will” says Kitty letting Marinette go and drying her tears. “Come on, let’s finish this”.

“Okay” says Marinette smiling.

Little did any of them know that this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Neither they knew that later on Marinette would end up for Chat and marry him, nor that Marin and Kitty would also marry. But all of that, it’s a story for another day, isn’t it, Plagg?


	2. Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir, with all of his bravado, tries to do a flip and slips, getting his bell stuck in Marinette’s balcony.

Marinette could swear that she never had ever imagined that this could happen, that she couldn’t have ever foreseen this situation and that she did not snort when Chat realized that he was stuck. But she would only be telling lies. She had warned Chat Noir against it. She knew that due to the recent rain, her balcony’s floor would be slippery. And she definitely snorted like a pig when Chat couldn’t get his bell out of her balcony’s handrail. It really wasn’t her fault; she couldn’t help that Chat was an idiot and his luck wasn’t always the greatest.

Everything started when Chat went to visit her and it began to rain cats and dogs. She had offered him snacks and a dry space to stay while the downpour was going on and he gladly accepted, obviously worried about his health and not because of the cookies. They played a few games and Marinette completely destroyed Chat’s honour. After losing too many times, Chat shows Marinette a funny video that he had recorded on his baton to show Lordbug.

This led to Marinette showing Chat Noir some TikToks Alya had send her and a minor discussion about Chat Noir’s capabilities to do a flip or not. When the rain finally stopped, Chat Noir insisted in going upstairs to prove Marinette that he could do a flip flawlessly, despite Marinette repeatedly telling him that it was a bad idea and that the floor would be all wet and slippery. And just like Marinette had told him, when Chat tried to jump to do the flip, he slipped and crashed into the handrail instead.

In her pettiest mood, Marinette rolled her eyes as she thought ‘I told you’ and then she went to check on Chat Noir, worried since he hadn’t gotten up yet. When she saw that it wasn’t that Chat hadn’t gotten up, but that he couldn’t get up because his bell was stuck on the handrail, Marinette snorted loudly and immediately covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud, which was a bit late since she already had snorted ad he had heard her perfectly if the grunt he had let out was any indication.

“What happens Chat? Are you trying to bell the cat or are you getting out of my handrail” says Marinette chuckling. “It seems that this time you didn’t had a cat chance in hell to do a flip”.

“Har har, you’re so funny” says Chat Noir pouting as he mentally laughs at Marinette puns.

“I mean, I’m not the cat’s mother, but I think I did warn you that doing a flip in wet floor would be like putting the cat among the pigeons” says Marinette now openly laughing.

“Marinette, can you please stop laughing at me and help me out of here?” asks Chat blushing mortified.

“Oh, but you’re such a cool cat, I’m sure you’ll be able to do it by yourself” says Marinette. “Or is it maybe that this cat doesn’t have nine lives?”

“Princess, please. Could you help me for the love of Lordbug?” asks Chat Noir wanting to die.

“This is what you get for not listening to me” says Marinette as she takes some pictures. “By the way, I’m totally sending these to Ladybug and Lordbug”.

“Princess don’t you dare send those photos! Princess! I’m warning you!” says Chat Noir as he repeatedly tries to get the bell out by force to no avail.

“Too late, I’ve already sent them and it seems that Lordbug has already receive it” says Marinette teasing him, because she hadn’t sent any photos to her other phone nor to Marin’s other phone.

“Let’s make a deal! Okey?” asks Chat Noir panicking. He was determined to prevent that Ladybug saw him in such a situation. “If you delete those pictures before they see them, I’ll be doing whatever you want! I could be your model! I could get you pricey fabrics!”

“Okay, I’ll accept the deal” says Marinette as she saves the photos on her cloud and deletes them from the mobile to show it to Chat. “See, I deleted them even from my phone”.

“Thank you Mari” says Chat relaxing a bit. “Now, could you please help me to get out of here?”

“Fine, I’ll help you” says Marinette rolling her eyes amused. She tries to pull him out, but she can’t. “Uh oh”.

“Please, don’t say it” says Chat anticipating Marinette’s next line.

“Fine, I won’t say it” agrees Marinette. “But we have to get you out of there before anyone notices you in my balcony”.

“I agree. Besides, this position is definitely not the most comfortable at all” says Chat.

“Oh! I know! What if I cover you with a blanket and you detransform? That way you’d be free” says Marinette. “Unless you also wear a bell as a civilian”.

“I don’t wear a bell as a civilian” says Chat quickly. “But wouldn’t your blanket get dirty and wet?”

“Chat, it’s a blanket, I can put it on the washing machine and let it dry” says Marinette rolling her eyes.

“Oh, you’re right”.

“I’ll go for the blanket then. What does your magical thingy eat?” asks Marinette feigning ignorance about Plagg’s massive passion for cheese.

“Plagg likes cheese, preferably camembert” says Chat remembering that Marinette is best friends with the bugs and has seen Tikki and Tekke multiple times.

“Got it” says Marinette before getting inside of her room. Minutes later, she returns with a plate of camembert and a bunch blankets that she puts over Chat Noir, also covering the handrail completely to ensure that no one sees him detransform. “Here you go catboy, you can already detransform safely”.

“Thank you Princess. Plagg, claws in!” chants Chat Noir and turns into Adrien.

“Pffft, I can believe you did that kid!” says Plagg bursting into laughs. “Way to embarrass yourself!”

Adrien glares at him, but doesn’t say anything just in case Marinette would recognise his voice

“Plagg? I have camembert here for you” says Marinette giggling.

“I’ve just met you and I already love you Princess” says Plagg winking at Marinette as he phases through the blankets and devours the camembert. “Fu fetter take car uf her kit, ur I’m cataclyfming fur aff”.

“You shouldn’t speak with your mouth full Plagg” admonishes Marinette as she scratches his head.

“Sorry Princess” says Plagg after engulfing the camembert completely. He purrs at Marinette as she pets him.

“It was nice to meet you Plagg, but I’m sure that Chat must want to get out of those blankets and dry his clothes” says Marinette.

“You’re right Pigtails, duty calls for this poor kwami” says Plagg dramatically as he phases into the blankets. “I hope that we’ll meet again”.

“We’ll see about that” says Marinette. “Maybe when Hawk Moth has been captured”.

“Plagg, claws out!” whispers Adrien and transforms into Chat Noir. “Ah, much better now”.

“Be careful not to get stuck again please, I’m not sure if I could resist the temptation to send it permanently twice” says Marinette giggling.

“I’m sorry for the mess I caused” says Chat plainly ignoring her teasing. “Let me help you to put these in the washer machine”.

“Oh! My hero!~” sasses Marinette.

“I am a gentlecat after all” says Chat and Marinette snorts. ”Hey!”

“If you say so kit-cat” says Marinette giggling. "Except for when you insist on ignoring the warnings of the girl you one-sidedly decided to blatantly call her Princess without concerning for said girl".

"Excuse me but this cata here has some honour you know?" says Chat indignant. "And I thought you liked that I call you Princess, it's a cute nickname!"

"Sure thing kit-cat" says Marinette flicking his bell. "I do like the nickname now, but don't take always things for granted".

"I should have asked" agrees Chat mumbling with a low voice, trying that Marinette doesn't hears his pettty confesion.

"You should" says Marinette. "Just like you should have listened to me when I told you that doing a flip on a wet balcony was a bad idea".

"You're not letting this go anytime soon, are you?" asks Chat Noit pouting.

"I don't know~ Maybe I'll let it go just like my balcony let your cute bell go" says Marinette flickin again Chat's bell. "Oh wait, it didn't".

"You're making very hard for me to keep considering you as a good girl miss" says Chat.

"Says the daredevil who stubbornly tried to prove his value" replies Marinette and Chat Noir pouts more. After seeing that Chat doesn't talks, Marinette smirks. "Did the cat got his own tongue?"

"Maybe I did" says pettily Chat.

"And you say that you're a gentlecat" says Mari giggling. She flicks Chat's bell again and Chat grabs his bell.

"Aren't you touching my bell too much now Princess?" says Chat Noir. "If you don't stop I'll report this as sexual harassement to the local authorities".

"I was simply checking it was all fine Chat" says Marinette rolling her eyes. "Maybe teasing you a bit, but it seems that the _gentlecat_ can't take it".

"I'll have you know that the bell was always perfectly fine, thank you" says Chat.

"Pffft. You weren't saying the same when it was stuck on my balcony's handrail" says Marinette now snorting.

"Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you" says Chat looking away annoyed.

"Ahh, must be because you like me" says Marinette laughing as she puts everything in the washing machine.

"Yes, I do" thinks Chat stealing a glance from Marinette with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Maybe more than I ever imagined".


	3. Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of convincing, Chat noir and Kitty Noire manage to get Multimouse and Hua Shu for just a night. They will have to teach them the ropes of being a superhero to call them in an emergency if necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter fic, but I hope you'll find it as wholesome as the other two

Kitty Noire and Chat Noire were ecstatic while they jumped from roof to roof. It had taken a lot of convincing and a few minor arguments, but they had managed to convince Ladybug and Lordbug to let them teach Marin and Marinette how to be a superhero to use them as an emergency substitutes in the worst cases. Since Ladybug and Lordbug were a bit occupied and didn’t have the time, they would gladly teach them. Well, Kitty would gladly teach them while Chat pretended to be glad to also teach Marin. That’s why they were happily heading towards the best bakery in Paris.

When they arrived to Marinette’s balcony, Chat went over it and landed on Marin’s rooftop area while Kitty stayed on Marinette’s, just in case that one of the twins wasn’t visible to receive visits. They each knocked on the respective trapdoors and waited for the designers to come out, hearing turmoil inside. Minutes later, Marin opens his trapdoor and meets Chat Noir face to face, but since there is still no sign of Marinette and Kitty decides to knock just in case Marinette didn’t hear her the first time. Not much later, the girl peeks her head from under the trapdoor and relaxes when she sees that it’s Kitty Noire in her balcony.

“Hello Kitty, what brings you here today?” says Marinette.

“Oh, not much. Chat and I are picking you and Marin to give you some superhero training” says Kitty Noire as she gives Marinette an octagonal black box. “I’m sure that Ladybug and Lordbug have a speech prepare for this, but they’re busy so: Marinette, will you be my mouse for the night?” says kneeling down.

“You’re such a goof” says Marinette giggling.

Chat lands next to Kitty with Marin on his arms. “Hey, don’t tell me you already gave her a miraculous!” protests Chat.

“The real question is why haven’t you given one to Marin” replies Kitty.

“I thought you would like to give him the miraculous, I was trying to be considerate” says Chat.

“Well, I would have gone to pick him up if it was that way, albeit the possible Shonen cliché scene could have happened” says Kitty. “Besides, why are you so insistent on me giving the miraculous to Marin? Did you want that badly to give it to Marinette?~”

“Yes, yes, you’re both pretty” says Marinette putting her hands on their shoulders to calm the cats. “I can give Kitty the box back, so she gives it to Marin and Chat can give me mine”.

“I’m lowkey offended that Marinette is always the favourite, except for Lordbug’s kwami, he loves me more” says Marin crossing his arms and rising his eyebrow.

“Oh don’t be like that Prince Charming, I do like you more” says Kitty patting Marin.

“I still prefer Marinette, she rubs my belly” says Chat non-chalantly.

“Scandalous! My sister is rubbing a strangers belly! What would Alya or Alen say?” teases Marin.

“That you are an idiot” says Marinette eye-rolling. “Come in, let’s already do whatever we need to do before a real bad situation happens”.

“As you wish Princess” says Kitty picking the box from Mari’s hands and giving it to Marin. “Now come on Prince Charming, be my mouse for the night okay?”

“As thee knightess of Paris commands” says Marin picking the box and putting on the Miraculous. A light shines and as it fades a kwami can be seen “Nice to see you again Mella”.

“Hello Marin!” squeaks happily Mella. “Time to give Hua Shu another go?”

“More or less, I’ll be training just in case your usual holder isn’t available” explains Marin.

“We’ll be teaching them the ropes to make sure they’ll be fine heroes” says Kitty waving her hand to greet the kwami.

“And so, Mousinette, will you do us the honour to be our mousy muse in such a peaceful night?” says Chat offering a box to Marinette.

“It will be my pleasure, oh black knight” says Marinette rolling her eyes as she takes the box and puts on the miraculous. Another light shines and Mullo appears as the light fades. “Hello Mullo”.

“Oh! Hello Marinette and company” squeaks Mullo.

“Do you mind if we transform into Multimouse once again? This alley cats want to train us in case your usual holders are unavailable” asks gently Marinette.

“Of course!” says Mullo happily.

“Well then, Mullo, Get Squeaky!” says Marinette and a pink light surrounds her, transforming her into Multimouse.

“We need to transform as well. Mella, Get Squeaky!” says Marin and he transforms into Hua Shu. “I never thought I’d use a miraculous again”.

“Well, I am glad of seeing you being Hua Shu again, the outfit suits you” says Kitty Noire scratching Marin’s chin.

“I think the samurai bun looks a bit… Funny?” says Multimouse.

“Your buns look so adorable thought” says Chat with starry eyes.

“They both definitely look like a snack” says Kitty licking her lips.

“Hands off Kitty, this mouse is not the food of any mangy cat” says Multimouse booping Kitty’s nose. “What do we need to do?”

“We will patrol around Paris separately so you can get used to your weapon and to move around the city, then we will spar in pairs without weapons, then with weapons and finally, we will put you into akuma situations for you to use your powers correctly” says Chat Noir.

“Easy, isn’t it?” says Kitty.

“Won’t it take too long thought?” says Hua Shu.

“That mainly depend on how well you do, but push come to shove, we’ll give you as many training sessions as you need” says Kitty Noire. “We’ll count on you two to convince Lordbug and Ladybug”.

“Alright” says Multimouse. “Where will be patrolling?”

“Hua Shu will go with Kitty towards the north of Paris and patrol the north side and you and I will go south, we will meet later in the Trocadero or maybe at the top of the Eiffel tower to show you the view” says Chat.

After a few more questions, Chat Noir and Multimouse jump away towards the south of Paris while their respective siblings went into the opposite direction, having a chat with light banter while both duos patrolled their respective areas. Curiously enough, Multimouse and Chat Noir had a much more sassier banter while Hua Shu and Kitty Noire had a more affectionate banter filled with compliments ad blushes. One thing was equal for both cats thought, they couldn’t take their eyes out of their partner, thinking how cute they were and how good it would be if they voluntarily were their ‘prey’. After all, what’s better for a cat than pursuing a mouse?


	4. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marin’s things begin to mysteriously disappear one by one, he asks for help to one of the local crime-fighting cat, just to discover an amazing truth he would had never expected.

Marin is not one to blame others whenever he loses something, he is very unlucky and it constantly happens that loses this or that, but even he was getting suspicious after losing one too many things. He was beginning to think that maybe something or someone was tailing him and stealing his things whenever he wasn’t looking. Maybe there was an akuma going after him, something similar to that time that Sabrina and Sebastian were akumatized and used their invisibility to mess with Chloe and Cleón. With Hawk Moth roaming free, it wasn’t such a far-fetched possibility.

At first, it were just a couple of pens and pencils that he couldn’t find, but he paid it no mind since he could have lost them at school or one of those times he designs outdoors. Then he couldn’t find his spare pencil case when he got his usual pencil case dirty, it was odd, but he could have forgotten were he had put it in the first place. But when he couldn’t find his anti-stress ball, he began to think that maybe there was a pattern. Concerned, he asked his sister Marinette, his parents and some of his friends, just to check if they knew anything about it or if it was happening to someone else. He even asked Adrien Agreste, despite them being something like rivals.

Seeing that nobody knew anything, he began to consider his possibilities. He could try to film everything and everywhere to see if there was someone behind the thefts, but he lacked the time, the patience and the money to do so. Another option would be to transform into Lordbug and search for clues with a little help from his Lucky Charm, but that would only help in the case that the culprit was an akuma and it would be very embarrassing if his identity was revealed to his family just like that.

After a couple of days without getting any ideas, Marin decides to brainstorm in his rooftop, lying on the floor and wondering if maybe the starry sky will help him to come up with even the faintest idea to solve his problem. Coincidentally, a restless superhero who can’t sleep spots him and, after a few seconds of deliberation and some time to gather patience, decides to stop his pointless wander around Paris and approach his civilian rival before an akuma decides to pay a visit. Even though, Chat Noir takes his fair time to gather patience in order to avoid acting as he usually does around Marin.

“Isn’t it pretty late to be awake, mister?” says Chat Noir as he lands on the rooftop. “Specially with such a foul mood, we wouldn’t want to attract any butterfly at this time of the night, right?”

“Holy shit Chat Noir!” says Marin jumping and standing up. “Would you please mind not giving me this scare jumps? I didn’t expect you to come by tonight! At least, not by my spot”.

“I’m sorry, I tend to forget that I’m quite stealthy with the suit on” says Chat Noir growling internally. “I simply saw you frowning from afar and wondered what could probably be disturbing you in this beautiful night”.

“Thank you for your concerns Chat” says Marin. “The truth is that I’ve been noticing that my things have started to disappear to the point that this can’t be considered simply bad luck or a coincidence”.

“How so?” asks Chat remembering the conversation he had with Marin three days ago about things mysteriously disappearing. “Can’t it be that you’ve lost whatever you’re missing? Or that you’ve misplaced it?”

“Yes, if it were simply a couple of things or so, but there are too many things that I can’t find right now” says Marin. “Namely, ten pencils, eight pens, a spare pencil case, three old doodling notebooks, an anti-stress ball, some old gloves and even my bottle of perfume. And let me tell you, most of those were in a fixed place and I hadn’t brought them outside”.

“Okay, I see what you’re saying” says Chat Noir agreeing. “It is weird”.

“I know! And the worst is that is only happening to me, but I can’t catch the culprit” says Marin sighing. “Honestly, I’m beginning to think that I either have a stalker or an akuma is targeting me like that time with Vanisher and Disappearer”.

“Hm… It wouldn’t be so far-fetched that there was an akuma involved, but I think there must be something else…” says Chat thinking. “Has anyone noticed anything strange happening recently or has anyone seen someone tailing you?”

“No, no one saw anything, not even my family” says Marin shaking his head.

“Alright… Just in case you’re being targeted by an akuma, did you do something to someone that could have made them angry or sad?” asks Chat Noir getting more weirded out by minute.

“I don’t think so… I was also thinking about that earlier but nothing came to mind” answers Marin.

“You didn’t reject a confession, accidentally disturb a pigeon, talk loudly or dismissed anyone?” tries Chat.

“Now that you mention, I did reject a girl who confessed to me, but I was as careful as I could in doing so and I made sure that she didn’t leave being sad” says Marin.

“Okay, so we could have a motive there” points Chat Noir. “Maybe the girl didn’t want you to feel bad and faked being okay but later collapsed under her emotions and thus be akumatized”.

“It’s possible, but Marinette talked to her about it a day later and the girl said she was fine” says Marin. “What’s more, the girl said that she would cheer for me to confess to my crush”.

“Wait a minute, you have a crush?” says Chat turning his head to Marin suddenly.

“It’s… complicated” says Marin blushing and avoiding looking at Chat.

“What do you mean by complicated?” inquires Chat Noir suspicious.

“Do I have to say it?” says Marin blushing. “It’s a bit embarrassing and very depressing”.

“If it’s very depressing, you definitely have to say it, we don’t wat any more akumas because of love” says Chat sternly.

“There is this girl that I fell for and I know that I love her, but she’s way too far from my reach. But then there is also this other girl, who I know that is crushing on me and I can perfectly depict myself being happy dating her, but because of some assholes I couldn’t date her or they would make her suffer” says Marin getting beet red. “I don’t really know what to do about anything and I feel so bad that I’m crushing on two girls. It’s so frustrating, I can’t even decide who to love”.

“You like two girls” deadpans Chat.

“It’s more like I love one and I’m crushing on another, but I can’t forget either of them” says Marin hiding his face.

“Okay, I won’t talk about this because we’ll lose focus” says Chat shaking his head. “Did you tell the girl you rejected that there was someone else?”

“I did tell her, but I only mentioned the one I’m crushing on” says Marin.

“Okay, okay. Could have someone heard this conversation?” asks Chat Noir.

“Maybe, I don’t know, I can’t know for sure that there was no one behind a corner or a wall” says Marin.

“Great. That gives us two hypothesis that turn into four” says Chat snapping his fingers. “One, a girl that was crushing on you heard everything and was either akumatized or decided to stalk you. Two, someone who hates you heard everything and decided to use the information to mess with you or was akumatized out of jealousy”.

“Option one with stalker version doesn’t makes much sense to be honest” points Marin. “But it is a possibility”.

“Good. Now we have to determine whether the culprit is akumatized or not” says Chat Noir. “I’m thinking to ask for help to my sister and watch over your room in case there is an akuma”.

“I wouldn’t want to impose like that if we don’t even know if there’s an akuma” says Marin.

“It’s our duty to make sure of it. Last time we were so slow to realize we had an Antibug attack” says Chat. ”Even if the reasons weren’t exactly like that”.

Suddenly, a loud thump sounds from Marin’s room, followed by a feminine voice cursing her clumsiness. Curious, the boys take a peek from Marin’s trapdoor and see a blur quickly exiting Marin’s room. With the agility of a cat, Chat Noir gets inside and follows the mysterious figure using the sound of the footsteps. Marin catches up to him at Marinette’s door, the cat hero looking confused at the door without moving as the two of them enter into a confused trance. Both boys stay there for a couple of minutes wondering the implications that carried the conclusion they had reach and getting nervous because of their newly founded questions.

“Do we…” says Chat signalling the door with his head.

“Yeah, we should…” nods slowly Marin and then knocks on the door. “Mari?”

They hear a lot of noise from inside of the room and then Marinette opens her door smiling sheepishly. “Do you need something Mar- Chat Noir?!”

“Hello, Princess, fancy meeting you here” says Chat Noir. “Are we interrupting something perhaps?”

“Oh! I was… I was simply tidying up my room for once” says Marinette with an obviously forced smile.

“And no one came to your room?” asks Marin. “Because we saw someone getting inside”.

“What are you talking about? It must be your imagination, no one came into or went out of my room, I’ve been all the time here” say Marinette sweating buckets.

“Then, there won’t be a problem if we come inside of your room, right Princess?” asks Chat.

“I’m still cleaning it, so you can’t, you’ll mess with my yarn again” says Marinette.

“It won’t be a problem if I enter then” says Marin.

“And Princess, that was one time I was bored, now I’m working” says Chat Noir.

“Aren’t you two being too pushy now?” says Marinette crossing her arms.

“Aren’t you being too elusive?” replies Marin.

“No I’m not” says Marinette pettily.

“My cat instincts say otherwise” replies Chat Noir.

“That doesn’t make sense” says Marinette looking confused at Chat Noir.

“You’re right, it sounded better inside my head” agrees Chat Noir. “But don’t change the topic. You’re hiding something Princess”.

“Perhaps I’m hiding a bell stuck on my handrail” replies Marinette sassily and Chat Noir blushes.

“A what?” asks Marin confused.

“Nothing!” shouts Chat embarrassed. “It’s nothing! And I’m entering into your room whether you like it or not Marinette, so make room or I’ll have to enter through your trapdoor”.

“So much or the gentlecat” huffs Marinette.

“This and that are different. You’re obstructing an official superhero investigation” says Chat Noir.

“You know you actually don’t have any authority and that I could perfectly report you for trespassing and abuse of power, right?” asks Marinette.

“He’s not trespassing, I let him in” says Marin. “And he is investigating something I asked him to, so there’s no power abuse”.

“Exactly” says Chat fist-bumping Marin. “So will you please let us in your room already or do I have to call my sister and the bugs?”

“I don’t think they would help you right now” says Marinette eyeing Marin. “Specially not the bugs”.

“But there’s also my sister, who is entering your room by the trapdoor as we distract you” says Chat smugly.

“What!” exclaims Marinette and turns around, giving enough space to Marin and Chat to enter the room. She glares at the boys. “That was low, even for an alley cat”.

“It’s called a classic, and you fell for it” says Chat. “I wouldn’t have done it if you let us enter the room in the first place. Which, by the way, is quite tidy right now”.

“Didn’t you say that you were cleaning?” asks Marin suspiciously.

“I was, that’s why is clean, but I still have some things to fix” says Marinette. “Now get out and don’t make me force you to exit with my broomstick”.

“Okay, I’m going to be honest with you sis, you are acting very weird and oddly suspicious right now” says Marin. “What is going on?”

“You’re simply imagining things! There’s nothing going on except for you two insisting on barging into my room and inspect it!” exclaims Marinette.

“She’s definitely hiding something” says Chat. “Is it perhaps related with the mysterious disappearance of Marin’s things?”

“Of course not!” exclaims Marinette. She quickly realizes her mistake and corrects. “Because there’s nothing going on!”

“It is!” exclaims Marin indignant. “You told me you knew nothing!”

“I know nothing!” denies Marinette.

“Wait a minute, I’m smelling something” says Chat holding his hand on the air. He digs on a pile of fabrics despite Marinette’s telling him not to and pulls out a squishy ball. “What is this?”

“That’s my anti-stress ball!” says Marin and then he faces Marinette crossing her arms. “Marinette, why is something I suddenly lost on your bedroom?”

“I… I used it the other day to distract Kitty Noire! She wouldn’t stop hugging me while I was sewing and I picked up the first thing I saw” says Marinette.

“But how could you had picked it up if it was in my room?” asks Marin.

“I don’t know! It was there!” tries Marinette, but both boys look at her clearly not buying it.

“Wait a minute, isn’t that my spare pencil case?” says Marin pointing to a pencil case.

“That’s mine!” says Marinette.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I thought you hated lies” said Chat not looking at her. “I’m a bit disappointed in you, I would have never thought that you’d steal something and lie about it even when it was clearly you who stole everything”.

Marinette leaves the room with some tears on her eyes. Marin and Chat Noir call for her, but she leaves the house without looking behind. Chat Noir tries to follow her, but Marin stops him and then hits Chat Noir on his neck.

“Hey! What was that for?” says Chat Noir rubbing his neck annoyed.

“That was very rude of you Chat Noir” says Marin. “I thank you for worrying about me and taking your time to help me with my problems, but even if I respect and look up to you, I won’t condone you talking like that to my sister”.

Chat Noir sits down and sighs as he facepalms. “Again… I’ve done it again” says Chat.

“What do you mean?” asks Marin.

“I’ve been rude to Marinette again” says Chat clenching his fist. “Why is it that I always mess it up when it comes to Marinette?”

“I’m not sure about it, but I take it that you regret it, right?” says Marin offering his hand to Chat Noir.

“Of course I do! Marinette is a wonderful girl! But I’m mostly a jerk to her I don’t even know how can she put up with me” laments Chat. “I think it would be for the best if I never came again around here”.

“That would make her sad, you know” says Marin sitting next to Chat Noir. “Even if she’s sometimes mad at you, she values your friendship. You’re not a jerk, and she knows that”.

“Then what would you call someone who upsets her lots of times?” asks Chat.

“I would call that a friend. An awkward friend who is quite bad at social interaction, but a friend regardless” says Marin. “Because you are there for her when she needs you, that’s why you’re her friend, you worry about her”.

“… Thank you. I think I needed to hear that” says Chat Noir.

“No problem” says Marin. “Even if you hate me for some reason I don’t know, I still think you’re a great hero. And I value that you’re a good friend to Marinette, most of the time”.

“It’s not that I hate you” says Chat Noir.

“Come on Chat, I’m not that oblivious, I can see how uncomfortable you are each time you see me and the little growls you make or the momentarily glares don’t go as unnoticed as you may think”. “Don’t worry, it’s okay if you despise me, no one should tell others who to like and who to dislike. And while I don’t understand why, I’m sure you have your reasons. But I don’t think I’ll hate you for that, and my offer about hanging with me and eating some pastries still stands if you somehow change your mind”.

“Then I’ll be clear. I don’t hate you, but I don’t like you very much either” says Chat bluntly. “Thought, I’m beginning to think that I got a wrong impression about you… Anyways, I think I should be going to pick up Marinette and the go home. It’s too late after all”.

“You’re right, it is late” says Marin. “Goodbye then” says heading to his bedroom.

* * *

Chat is leaping from rooftop to rooftop, using his night vision to search for Marinette, slowly beginning to worry when he's unable to find her at all. Anything could have happened to her as far as he knew. She could have benn kidnapped or she could have fallen into the Seine or other possibilites that frightened Chat Noir enough to avoid thinking about them. He goes to ground level to search on the spots he can't see from above and continues to search for Marinette with a pain on his chest that only worsens each minute he spends without finding Marinette. At last, he sees her from afar, sitting in a park surrounded by bushes, hidden from everyoe thanks to the shadows, but Chat Noir can still see her.

Carefully, he begins to approach her, but before he can enter into the park, he sees his sister go into the park as Kitty Noire. Surprised, he hides without thinking about it, only able to observe how Kitty Noire hugs closely Marinette and then picks her up. Unsure, Chat Noir follows Kittty and Marinette, being careful not to be seen, but also keeping the necessary distance to avoid losing them. Kitty Noire gently leaves Marinette on he balcony and kisses the top of her head before leaving. Chat Noir stays where is for bit until he sees Marinette entering to her room and only then he leaves, getting safely to his bedroom and detransforming.

Needless to say, Adrien couldn't really sleep that night, because he had so much in his mind. First of all, had he been wrong about Marin all the time? He had lately feeling that maybe Marin wasn't the gold digger that he initally thought, maybe he really was just a good guy, he even had stopped picking fights with Adrinen recently. But that guided him to the question about what had possibly changed in Marin to act like that. He felt remorseful about his behaviour towards Marin and Marinette... But wait, talking about Marinette, why was his chest hurting that much when he couldn't find her? It had never happened to him before. Could it be a heart attack? He was too young for that, wasn't he? And also, what was Kitty Noire doingoutside? Why did she know where Marinette? Why did she seem to know what was going on? So many questions... And yet, the only answers Adrien managed to get was Plagg burping loudly, which made Adrien go away because of the rotten smell of strong cheese.


	5. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a group of teenager superheroes visit regularely two civilians and become close friends to them with their superheroes' identities? The answer is heroic sleepovers with a chance of truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here all of the characters are a bit aged-up to the point of being on their 20's. The identity reveal still hasn't happened but it's become a type of tradition to hang out with the Dupain-Cheng twins after patrolling. The fox miraculi and the turtle miraculi have already been established as permanent aditions to the heroe's team with the four superheroes: Salihafa (Nina), Carapace, Rena Rouge and Zorro Rojo (Alen). And there are also two new villains called Papilioniadae and Le Paon, who are Gabriel's sister-in-law Amy and his secretary Nathan, the former being Le Paon and the Later Papilionidae. The heroes believe that Papilionidae is the boss of Le Paon, but it's the opposite way.

After a disastrous series of events, the superheroes knew that they would loose sooner or later if they continued to do everything simply by themselves. Hawk Moth had gained the knowledge to repair one of the broken miraculous of the Peacock, assuring Mayura as a definitive addition to his forces. That would have forced the heroes to choose temporary superhero to help them on the fights and return the miraculi afterwards, but something worse happened. The other pair of lost Miraculi became activated and two new villiains decided to attack Paris under the names of Papilionidae and Le Paon. To make things even worse, the normal akuma andamok attacks turned into a new direction as the villains also fought against each other. Three sides were stablished: the heroes, who tried to manage fighting against crime and supervillains on a daily basis; the original villains, Hawk Moth and Mayura; and the newcomers villains, Le Paon and Papilionidae, who mainly focused on disrupting any attempts of Hawk Moth just to the go against the heroes to claim the miraculi.

Since the newer criminals were addad to the frame, the heroes battles became so intense that they were overwhelmed and could not slither away to recruit new heroes. After some serious discussion, they decided to add four more miraculi into the frame: the Fox miraculi, whose illusions could help to escape and recruit new heroes, having learnt from their past mistakes; and the Turtle miraculi, who could protect them for a while in case that things came to worst. Both heroes duo, the cats and the bugs, had quite the hard time to choose who would wield the miraculi, given that Hawk Moth and most likely Papilionidae knew the identities of the previous wielders. After long discussions, they decided to give the miraculi to their previous wielders and teach them to change their outfit in order to fool the villains.

It was decided that Chat Noir and Kitty Noire would give the miraculi of the Turtle to Nino and Nina Lahiffe while Ladybug and Lordbug would be giving the Fox miraculi to Alya and Alen Cesaire, explaining the current situation and then used their spare moments after patrol to completely train them. Just like that, the battles against Hawk Moth and Papilionidaee became easier to handle and the big amount of stress that the heroes had previously accumulated with the simultanious attacks of their enemies. And even if the villains had gained allies lika Lila Rossi or the Bourgeoise twins, the group of eight superheroes had much less difficulties dealing with them.

Once the newbie heroes were definitely stablished and use to their patrolling routines, Ladybug and Lordbug decided to show them their secret meeting place, the Kwami Cave, a teashop under the name of Xia and Ming Quiet Tea Shop that also hosted a mini bar of sorts for superheroes at the second floor, having a secret entrance for superheroes on the rooftop. It was fine for them to hang out there since the owners of the place were no other than the siblings of master Fu, so they knew everything about the kwamis and the miraculi and also supported from the shadows the heroes. After all, it was them who initially suggested taking the risk of incrementing the number of miraculous holders to turn the tides against Hawk Moth and Papilionidae.

On the other side, whenever the bugs weren't patroling, the meetings post-patrol at the Kwami Cave were a bit bland, but the cats had an idea. Why couldn't the newbies meet the other two people who secretly supported them too. They discussed the idea with Lordbug and Ladybug for a long time, but the bugs eventually gave in and explained the situation to the new superheroes, specially emphasizing to Rena Rouge and Zorro Rojo that they were not to interrogate either Marinette or Marin about Ladybug's and Lordbug's secret identity, also asking them to forgive the designers for keeping such a secret from them, but apparently the foxes could understand it.

And so, on a fated day, the cats, foxes and turtles went to the Dupain-Cheng rooftop. Chat and Kitty knocked on Marin's and Marinette's trapdoor and the twins came out, surprised to see all of them there. They spent the afternoon in Marin's bedroom talking and eating cookies, but there definitely was some major teasing towards the cats for apparently hanging out so much with civilians, specially to Chat Noir who mainly visited Marinette and not Marin. They left a couple of hours later, everyone happy after having so much fun, which led them to agree that it would be something that they wanted to repeat from time to time.

And so they did. In just a matter of months, the regular nightly visits to the Dupain-Cheng teenagers from the cats turned into visits from everyone. They loved to spend time like that, using her superheroes identities to interact with their own civilian friends, befriending them once more and generally enjoying spending time with them since they had been quite busy lately. Then the normal visits would sometimes turn into sleepovers at either Marin's or Marinette's room, playing games and watching films until the designers fell asleep. It was quite usual to make videogames competitions, but not even the faster reflexes given by the miraculous could help the heroes win against Marinette, who almost always won their competitions.

But then it came, the night where they really made a decent sleepover, asking for permission to Tom and Sabine to stay and everything. The cats were obviously ecstasic about the whole ordeal, since it wasn't a normal ocurrence that they had an sleepover. The turtles were quite hyped, because hanging with their superheroes friends was so rad, particulary when they got to hang out with Marinette and Marin too, even if it was a pity that Ladybug and Lordbug couldn't go as well in order to avoid that Marin or Marinette accidentally slipped their secret identities. And of course, the foxes were soooo smug about the sleepover, having already planned beforehand lots of tricks and games to play all night long, like seven minutes in heaven or never have I ever (thought they weren't drinking alcohol to avoid any... Possible incidents).

It all started pretty much as usual, they came after patrol and knocked on the trapdoors. Marin and Marinette let them in, but instead of staying on their rooms like usual, they went to greet Tom and Sabine and have dinner with them, helping to set the table and bringing the food to the table. After finishing their meal and sing their praises to Tom for his eggscelent foccacia and quiche, they had upstairs again to Marin's bedroom to begin their sleepovers. Marinette brings two trays filled with treats for the night while Marin prepares the sleeping bags for everyone. The heroes put on their pyjamas (over the suits of course) and lay on the floor in a somehow circle-like shape around the tray of baked goodies. And finally, the fun begins.

"So, has any of you planned something for tonight?" asks Marinette.

"We haven't, we'll go along with whatever you think it's fine" says Kitty Noire.

"I'm thinking of playing the usual sleepover games" says Salihafa. "Unless someone in here is too much of a chicken to go through a bit of embarrassement~".

"Is that so? We also planned on playing those" says Zorro Rojo with a very suspicious smug smile.

"After all, what's better than playing those kind of game in a sleepover?" ask Rena Rouge equally smugly.

"I don't like where this is going" says Marinette, perfectly knowing what Alya can do after six years of being best friends.

"Don't be such a party-pooper Princess, I'm sure this will be funnt" says Chat.

"Chat Noir, I'm sorry but I don't think anything can get funnier than seeing you in that Ladybug pyjama" says Salihafa snorting.

"Hey!" protests Chat Noir.

"Don't worry dude, I think it's awesome" says Carapace.

"I would personaly say that is awkward to see a guy with a pyjama based on the girl he was after for so much time" says Marin chuckling. "But hey, it's still respectable".

Rena and Zorro burst into laughs while Marinette giggles and Salihafa chokes on the macaron she was eating. "Damn Marin, are you flamethrower? Because you just roasted Chat like a boss" says Zorro.

"I think I can understand now why Chat Noir doesn't visits you that much" says Marinette rolling her eyes, while Chat is trying to articulate words to reply to Marin.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure that it's because he prefers to see a pretty lady" says Rena with the face™.

"Well, I think Ladybug makes sure to avoid being here whenever anyone of you comes" says Marinette. "So I don't think there's any other pretty lady for him to visit".

"Says the young aspiring designers who left behind a club of fans on Lyceé and as my sources reveals, is being worshipped as a goddess on college" says Zorro Rojo as he gestures like he's checking something on a notebook.

"Wait what?"asks Marinette very surprised turning her head to the foxy-boy.

"Well, according to a contact of ours you do have some sort of followers and probably are the main focus of a new-founded religion about stunning designers" says Rena. "And by the way, Marin is considered the 'Top 1 boy I would want to date' by the ninety-eight percent of your college's girls and a fair bit of the boys".

"Such a pity that he already has a model as his girlfriend" says Kitty, I would have loved to snatch him and Marinette all for me" says Kitty Noire winking at the designer twins.

"How many times I've told you Kitty Noire, I'm not into polyamorous relations, specially if my brother is on the equation" says Marinette.

"Also, I'm claiming her for myself" says Rena squeezing Marinette. "So you can't have her you mangy cat".

"Excuse me? I think you are all forgetting something" says Marinette slightly amused.

"Yeah, you're all forgetting that she's my gaming rival!" says Chat Noir, finally recovering his sanity.

"Dude, they are fighting for a woman to marry her, you can still play videogames with her after their wedding" says Carapace.

"Oh, but I thought that Carapace and Rena Rouge were already a thing, same for Salihafa and Zorro Rojo" says Marin smirking. "That's what Lordbug told me at least".

"Traitor! How could he!" roars Zorro. "That was not very bro of him".

"While I do agree with you brother, I think were forgetting about something" says Rena. "We were going to play games, weren't we?"

"That we were Rena" says Salihafa smiling knowingly. "Should we beggin then?"

"But of course" says Kitty Noire. "Should we begin with a classic like truth or dare?"

"Oh girl, I like the way you think" says Rena Rouge.

"I'm sensing disaster" says Marin.

"Don't be so sour Marin, it's just going to be a fun game" says Chat.

"Yup, definitely, catastrophe is ensured" says Marin.

"Come on man, the pussycat should be Chat, not you" says Zorro and Marin rolls his eyes. "Come on you can even go first".

"As if that would make it better" says Marin. "Alright, I go first then".

"Don't be shy Sewwy-Boy" teases Salihafa.

"Then Salihafa, truth or dare?" asks Marin with a smile on his face.

"Dare, do your worst" says smugly Salihafa.

"Gladly" says Marin with a full-blown grin. "I dare you to sit on Zorro's lap while hugging him for five turns".

Salihafa and Zorro Rojo both turn Ladybug red and laughs burst among the teenagers. "Just remember that this is not your house guys, so don't get too touchy feely" teases Marinette.

"I'll get you two for this" says Salihafa mortified as she sits on top of Zorro and hugs him. "Rena, truth or dare".

"For now let's do a truth" says Rena.

"Then tell us, is it true that my brother is the one leading your kisses" asks Salihafa.

"That was a low blow sis" says Carapace.

"He sometimes does, but normally I'm the one kissing him senseless" says Rena Rouge.

"To the point of being distracted before patrol" adds Kitty Noire smirking.

"Kitty, sweety, truth or dare" says Rena Rouge glaring her.

"I'm going to say truth. Who knows what would you make me do" says Kitty.

"I think Rena is the type of person who makes worse truths than dares" comments Marinette.

"Relax, I'll start softly" says Rena smirking. "Tell us Kitty, is there some boy or some girls that you're in love with?"

"Totally, I'm dating with someone you know" says Kitty Noire smirking. "Such a pity I can reveal who I'm dating because of the secret identity".

"Very clever" says Rena squinting. "Very. Clever".

"Thank you ReRo" says Kitty. "Now, Marinette, truth or dare?"

"I get the feeling that I'm goig to be embarrassed either way, so dare" sighs Marinette.

"I'll be kind to you Princess. I dare you to give a butt slap the most beautiful of the room" says Kitty Noire.

"Beautiful? Not hadsome but beautiful, huh?" says Marinette pondering. She stands up and slaps Rena's and Kitty's butts very loudly. "This are the most beautifully slappable of the room".

"Damn girl, you do now how to butt slap" says Rena caressing her rear.

"It's not my fault you two have two slappy butts, is it" asks Marinette. "Actually I think Salihafa is the most beautiful, but I didn't quite want to interrupt her quality time with Zorro".

"Understandeable, the council declares this as valid" says Chat Noir.

"Silly cat" says Marinette rolling her eyes at the buffoon. "Anyways, Carapace, choose".

"Normally I would be glad you're the one daring or asking me a question, but I'm honestly quite afraid right now" says Carapace.

"Just choose already so we can turn the tides on her" complains Rena Rouge.

"Then I choose dare" says Carapace.

"Don't worry Shelly, I'm not going hard on you. For now" says Marinette winking. "I dare you to tickle Rena Rouge on... let's say her feet, something tells me she's the type of person to be ticklish there".

"Carapace, don't" says Rena. "I'm warning you. I'll punch you in the face".

"But babe, it's a dare" says Carapace sheepishly. "I have to do it".

"Carapace no. CARAPACE N-" tries to say Alya as she tries to back away, but Chat holds her while Carapace tickles her feet, making Rena burst into laughs until she begs for mercy breathless.

"Okay, I've done it now" declares Carapace. "Chat, truth or dare dude?"

"I'm all in for a dare from my bro" says Chat looking at Carapace on his eyes with his full model power.

"Bro" says Carapace looking at him.

"Just kiss already!" says Kitty chuckling.

"Bro, by the power of bromance, I dare yo to yeet a macaron to the fairiest of them all" says Carapace ignoring Kitty.

"You know that's how the war of Troya begun, right?" says Marin. "Especially since there are already taken girls".

"Oh my, thank you for worrying Marin, but I won't sway away from my Shelly for a leathery catboy" says Rena.

"Well, while I do admit that you are gorgeous Rena, you're not my type" says Chat as he picks up a macaron. "But I think the closest one to my type here should be our little Princess" says throwing her a macaron gently.

She grabs it mid air. "You flatter me Kit-Cat, but you won't get more treats because of this" says Marinette smiling at him.

"I was rather thinking on a certain mouse instead of pastries" says Chat winking at her.

"Say one word more and you're not getting any more croissants Chat" says Marinette.

"That sounds interesting" says Rena smirking.

"Want another tickle attack?" replies Marinette.

"Ah, yes. That's the Sassinette I love" says Kitty Noire.

"Anyway" says Chat holding his hands up to gather attention. "Zorro Rojo, care to chooseth thy fate of thee?"

"But of course Chat" answers Zorro getting a chievalry-like feeling of inspiration. "I choose truth, for I have no secrets to hide".

"What do Salihafa's lips taste like?" asks Rena.

"Dear Rena, I believe it was my turn" says Chat feigning offence. "I ask thee, Zorro, whom I will respect as a chevalier, what is your take on anime?"

"OP I love some of the animes my man has recommended to me, but I know nothing outside of those" says Zorro.

"I see your man is a man of culture then" says Chat Noir.

"That he is" affirms Zorro Rojo. "Then, tis mine turn, isn't it? Marin, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I ain't getting your revenge simply like that" says Marin.

"Then please illuminate us, is it true that you were onto someone before going out with mademoiselle Agreste? If yes, whom?" asks Zorro grinning.

"That's not something you could easily guess, and something only a bunch of people know, are you perhaps hinting that I know your civilian side?" asks Marin smirking.

"I have my ways to get information. After all, a good illusion can't be done without information" replies smugly Zorro.

"Fine. Yes, I did have a crush on someone" says Marin. "But since it's just a truth, and not two, I won't say the name".

"Sneaky, but fair, I'll accept it" says Zorro.

"Then it's my turn. Salihafa, you've been awfully quiet, so tell me, truth or dare?" asks Marin.

"Truth" says Salihafa glaring at Marin.

"Is it nice to be able to be so lovey dovey with your boyfriend?" asks Marin.

"It is very much thank you" says Salihafa with her face burried on Zorro's chest.

"It's good to be young" says Marinette smiling.

"Rena, avenge me" says Salihafa. "Truth or dare".

"Dare, to make it spicy before our revenge" says Rena.

"I dare you to pick two person for seven minutes in heaven and shove them in a closet" says Salihafa.

"With pleasure" says Rena as she stands up and picks up Marinette, carrying her bridestyle just to dump her onto Chat arms and then shove them inside Marin's bathroom.

"I didn't expect that, but I approve" says Kitty Noire.

"Oh don't worry, it's your turn sweety" says Rena Rouge. "You said you were dating someone right? What do you like about... Him? Her? Them?"

"Well, there are an awful lot of thinks I like about him. Like, for example, the adorable face he puts when he's concentrated, the way he can picture us both being a happy family in the future, his kindness" says Kitty staring at the universe. "And let's face it, that killer body he has is definitely a huge bonus. Like he seems fit at first, but whenever I grab his arm I can feel that he's ripped".

"Damn girl, I never knew you were like that" says Alya.

"Say whatever you want sweetie, but I'm just saying that he could crack nuts with his arm" says Kitty Noire smugly.

"I know someone else who can crack nuts with his arm" says Carapace looking at Marin.

"I'm not that fit Carapace" says Marin eye rolling.

"I'm not sure about it, should we check that?" asks Rena smirking.

"Oh for sure" says Salihafa. "We need to check that. Care to help us discern Kitty Noire?"

"My pleasure" says Kitty Noire as she jumps onto Marin, shoving him to the ground as she picks her arms.

"I think we need to get off his pyjama shirt for that" says Zorro Rojo as he somehow gets some markers out from thin air.

"I'll help with that" says Kitty grinning as he picks one of the markers. "Don't resist Prince Charming".

"I'm just gonna say that wouldn't do that" says Carapace.

"Don't worry Shelly, this is just for scientific purpouses" says Rena as Salihafa get's Marin's shirt up.

"Damn Marin, I didn't know you were this fit. You could grate cheese in here" says Salihafa.

"Oh, let me show you just how is the shape of his muscles" says Zorro drawing on Marin's torso, outlining his abs.

"And look at this strong arms, I'm sure you could even win against us in a wrestle match" says Rena Rouge inspecting his arms.

"He can" says Carapace. "That's why I said that I wouldn't do that".

"Wait, what?" asks Kitty just as Marin switfly gets out of her hold, quickly jumping to Zorro Rojo and locking him.

"Now it's my turn, isn't it?" asks Marin as he picks the marker and begins to draw on Zorro's face.

"What the funk just happened?!" asks Salihafa flipping.

"There's a reason why you don't mess with a designer son of a baker Salihafa" says Marin picking a rope from underneath his bed and quickly ties Salihafa and Zorro Rojo with it.

"Since when can you do that?!" asks Rena surprised.

"I carry a lot of heavy ingredients sacks and thanks to designing, I know a thing or two about laces, ropes and knots" says Marin cracking his knuckles. "Prepare for tickles Miss Pickles".

"It's scary how threatening souned that despite being so lame" says Kitty Noire.

"Marin Dupain-Cheg, do not dare to tickle me" says Rena seriously. "Babe! Do something!"

"I legitelly warned you all" points Carapace. "I know how damn strong he is, I saw him beating Chat in a wrestling competition. I also saw Marinette knocking Chat out of a roof throwing him a pillow from her balcony, so I ain't messing with them".

"Babe!" exclaims Rena Rouge indignant.

"Alright, alright. But I'm not getting on his bad side" says Carapace getting up. He pushes Kitty Noire towards Marin. "Shellter!"

The virtually impenetrable sphere surrounds Marin and Kitty Noire, preventing Marin to get Rena. "Carapace!" complains Kitty Noire.

"You were the one who wanted to have a feel of his muscles" says the hero shrugging. "Now, Marin, I'm taking you both to Marinette's bedroom. You do wahtever you have to do".

"You know I'm not going to do anything like hitting them or so, right?" says Marin. "I was simply going to tickle Al-Rena and then remove the treats for Kitty".

"You wouldn't?!" says astonished Kitty Noire.

"You bet I'm doing it as soon as we get out and I get something for Carapace's kwami to eat" says Marin.

"Thank you, I'll need lettuce. I'll be inside my sleeping bag" says Carapace and leaves them on Marinette's room.

"Now this is awkward" says Kitty Noire.

"Just this? Stripping me and holding me down wasn't awkward for you?" says Marin.

"That's that and this is this" replies Kitty Noire. "That was just a little prank".

"This is just a little prank from Carapace" points Marin.

"I'm not sure that this could be considered as a prank" says Kitty.

"Again, and stripping me was?" says Marin.

"Of course it was!" says Kitty Noire.

"Sometimes you remember me so much to my girlfriend Adrienne" says MArin. "You both are stubborn and have quite the wrong definition of prank".

"I'm sure that your girlfriend is as sorry as me for not having the same definition as you" says pettily Adrienne.

"Don't think so, because even if they aren't quite exactly pranks, I still love her effort" says Marin. "I love your effort too by the way, just try not to get me naked next time, alright?".

"Hey, Marin" says Kitty suddenly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot".

"Who were you in love with before your girlfriend Adrienne? I don't remember ever hearing about that from you" says Kitty Noire.

"That's... That's because I never told you" says Marin blushing a bit.

"Why?"

"Because... It was an impossible love from the beginning. Someone who was out of my reach, just like Adrienne. But Adriennedid her best to reach to me and managed to make me fall for her".

"Someone as out of reach as a supermodel? Who is that girl?" asks Kitty.

"You. It was always you. I couldn't get you out of my head and my heart raced each time you came to have a chat after patrol" says Marin, turning around so Kitty couldn't see his face.

"M-Me?" asks cautiously Kitty Noire.

"Yeah, the girl who bravely fought against the first akumas without even flinching or wavering" says Marin.

"I'm so stupid" says Kitty laughing and sitting. "I loved you too Marin. I truly did. That's why I would always come. But I thought you wouldn't be interested on me and moved on".

"We're both pretty stupids, aren't we?" asks Marin smiling.

"Yeah, we are" agrees Kitty Noire.

* * *

"How many minutes do you thik that have passed?" asks Chat Noir.

"I don't know, my phone is outside" answers Marinette.

"It's getting pretty boring just to wait" complains Chat.

"Are you hitting on me Chat?" asks Marinette with a brow raised. "Or do you not know how this game works?"

"I'll be honest, I've never played" confesses Chat. "The 20 years old catboy has never been able to play such a thing, so I don't know the rules".

"The rules are that a couple enter a small space for seven minutes, so they can make out and stuff without anyone messing around" says bluntly Marinette and Chat goes red.

"Say what now, Princess?" asks Chat blushing.

"Yeah, they are playing match-maker. They most likely want us to make out and date or something" says calmly Marinette.

"How comes you're not phased by it then?!" asks Chat.

"You didn't made a move from the beginning, so I think I'm fairly safe" points Marinette. "Besides, it's not like you love me or something. You have a girlfirend if I'm not wrong".

"I had a grilfriend, we break up some time ag- Wait a minute, how comes you know I was dating someone?" asks Chat confused.

"Ladybug told me" answers Marinette quickly. Too quickly perhaps.

"I sometimes forget that you're her best friend and confident" says Chat.

"You're also her best and confident Chat, she trusts you more than you can imagine" says Marinette smiling.

"Thank you Princess" says Chat Noir also smiling. "It's refreshing to hear something like that".

"Chat..." begins Marinette, worried about Chat's and Kitty's momentarily comments from time to time. "Do you want me to pet you?"

"I'd never refuse an offer like that Princess" says Chat Noir as he rests his head on her lap.

"I'm here for you, you know?" says Marinette as she softly slithers her fingers thorugh his golden hair, caressing his head and scratching his favourite spots. "Everybody in her is here if you or Kitty have any problem".

"Don't mind it Princess, it's okay. I'm a tough cat" says Chat Noir winking at her as he boops her nose.

"That you are" says Marinette smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: Carapace couldn't believe his eyes when he found Kitty asleep on top of Marin, who was sleeping like a log and hadn't even got anything for Wayzz to eat. Luckily the kwami had opted for a matcha macaron instead. But the one who was mostly surprised was Rena when she opened the door of Marin's bathroom and found Chat being pet by Marinette. To make it worse, it made her crave for some petting too and had to share Marinette with Chat Noir for petting duty. But man, Marinette did know how to pet. On a side nte, Salihafa and Zorro slept stied to each other until Marin woke up and untied them the next morning (but only after carrying Kitty to her bed)


	6. Hold my baton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After battling an akuma, Marin and Kitty Noire get stranded on a deserted island, isolated from society and without a hope to return.

No one knew what had happened. One moment, the heroes were fighting against the latest akumatization victim like usual. The next thing they knew wasthat Lordbug, Kitty Noire and the akuma were gone and no one knew where. The fight had started as usual. The akumatized victim was causing havoc and the superheroes answered to the call to fight it. Given that the akuma was a tricky one due to its slimy fluid body and its spraying attacks that released a sticky liquid which solidified in seconds trapping people, Ladybug momentarily ran from the fight to bring Pegasi and Sleipnir as reinforcements, in order to trap the akuma in an endless fall between portals so the akumatized object could be safely extracted with a swift movement from Lordbug's yoyo.

At least, that was the original idea. When Ladybug returned with the Horse superheroes, Kitty Noire, Lordbug and Chat Noir were struggling to dogde the spraying attacks of the akuma. Unfortunately, the akuma managed to land its sticky fluid on Kitty's Cataclysm hand, getting it stucked onto her baton. Chat Noir went to Cataclysm the substace and free Kitty Noire, unaware that the akuma was fixated on him. Lordbug tried to stop Chat to avoid the akuma's attack, but the akuma was too fast and struck Chat Noir in his chest and sent him flying towards Pegasi and Slepinir, with the bad luck that Chat Noir accidentaly Cataclysmed Pegasi's miraculous. Instead of turning to dust, the miraculous went haywire and began creating random portals around while Pegasi was revolving in the floor suffering an excruciating pain while countless images of places flooded his mind filling it to the brim.

Without giving enough room for the superheroes to react, the akuma attacked Lordbug swiftly throwing itself onto the superhero, who reacted a bit too slow and had to struggle to get free from the akuma's hold. Quick on her feet, Kitty Noire jumped on them and forcefully stripped the akuma from Lordbug's face, throwing it aside. But the akuma refused to stay put and launched itself again pushing Kitty Noire and Kitty Noire to the floor. Except that they didn't fall into the floor. Just before they landed, a portal opened underneath them and egulfed them before hastily closing itself once again, severing a part of the akuma. The part of the akuma melted onto the floor only leaving behind an object. One of Lordbug's earrings.

* * *

When Kitty Noire woke up, she was alone on an unknown place that seemed to be a jungle. Neither Lordbug or the Akuma were at sight, nor was anything that seemed to be potentially dangeroues at first sight. She tried to stand up, but she wasn't standing on the floor, she was laying on the branches of a tree and her tail was stuck on one, not eveng letting her turn around to free her tail with her spare hand. At least she could move her head to search for inminent threats and help, if she wasn't alone wherever she was supposed to be. After some minutes, she noticed that above her was a boy covered in branches that she had earlier confused with a big nest of some sort of bird and she decided to get his attention by extending her baton and poking him. The boy was apparently out, because he didn't react the first times Kitty poked him, but then he finally recovered his consciousness and she saw his face.

"Marin?" calls Kitty Noire confused. "Marin is that you?"

"Kitty Noire? Where are we?" asks Marin looking at his surroundings.

"I don't know, I woke up here a bunch of minutes ago and saw you up there" says Kitty Noire. "I would love to go up there and get you down, but my tail is stuck and I can't reach it".

"How did we end up here?" asks Marin.

"I don't know, an akuma attacked Lordbug and me and I was knocked out, the next thing I knew is that I was here and then I saw you up there" explains Kitty Noire. "If my hunch is correct, Lordbug must be around here and will eventually get us".

"Wait a minute" says Marin as he puts his hand on his ear and instantly backs off. "Shit! My ear! It's bleeding and my earring is gone!"

"Crap! We need to clean that injury then!" says Kitty frantically trying to get free to no avail. "Where in heavens is Lordbug?!"

"He's not coming Kitty!" says Marin, seeing no options but too reveal the truth.

"What do you mean he's not coming! You can't know that! He and I fell at the same time!" says Kitty.

"I know he's not coming because I'm Lordbug! But one of my earrings is gone!" exclaims Marin.

"What?! Marin, this is no time to be joking!" exclaims Kitty Noire, unable to accept that.

"I'm not joking dammit! I would love to prove it to you, but as you can see, I don't have my miraculous!" exclaims Marin.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaims Kitty. "IT CAN'T BE! All this fucking years and I never guessed it!"

"It's not time to freak out Kitty!" urges Marin. "The akuma could be near!"

"Then get us out of here! You're the brains of our duo and I'm the brawns!" replies Kitty.

"I don't have my yoyo or my powers! If I try to come down I'd fal to my death!" retorts Marin.

"Well, I have one hand stuck to my baton and my tail stuck to the tree, I can't move for sure!" says Kitty.

"Wait, you still have your baton stuck in your hand? Extend it all the way to the floor and to me!" says Marin with an idea. "That way I can go down and get you out of there!"

"See? I knew you could think of a plan!" says Kitty Noire happy. She extends her baton to the floor and gets it fixed before extending it to Marin, who grabbed it and went down to Kitty's level.

"Okay, let's get your tail out of this branch" says Marin as he works with his hands.

"Thank you M'Lord, oor should I call you Prince Charming now?" asks Kitty teasingly.

"Keep your teasing for later, neither of us want me to be distracted right now and fall down" says Marin serious.

"You're right as always" says Kitty Noire. "Perhaps you should hhave focused on sterilizing that ear first, now that I'm looking at it I don't think that it looks quite good".

"I couldn't simply leave you here Kitty, we're a team, remember?" says Marin finishing and getting on the branch. "Now you're free, try to stand up without making me fall please".

"Of course, I wouldn't want to loose my pastry rights" jokes Kitty Noire.

"If we get out of here, I'll make sure to give you a thousand macarons" says Marin. "But get us out of this tree before the akuma finds us".

"Are we even sure that the akuma is around? Maybe the akuma wasn't teleported with us and we'll get back to Paris after Ladybug defeats-" says Kitty but then a realitzation comes to her. "HOLY SHIT! IF YOU'RE LORDBUG THEN LADYBUG IS MARI!"

"Yes, but that's not helping us to get down Kitty and we don't even know if Marinette will be able to get us back" says Marin.

"Ok, priorities" says Kitty Noire slapping herself. She picks Marin and gets themselves to the floor. "We have to clean the wound on your ear and sterilize it".

"You can let me down you know" says Marin still being carried bridal-style.

"Right! Right" says Kitty leeting him down. "I think I'm hearing something in that direction, it could be water".

"Let's go that way then" says Marin. "After you".

After walking for five minutes the reach a river with a bunch of bamboo on the other riverside. "Bamboo? If I recall correctly, it doesn't grows anywhere in europe, so I'm guessing that wherever we are we're quite far from home" says Kitty Noire.

"But this is great! If we can cut it somehow and make a fire, we can use it as a container for water and sterilize the water" says Marin.

"That's true! I could try to cut it with my nails" says Kitty Noir leaping to the other side. She tries to cut the bamboo with her nails and she lefts the marks of her nails on the bamboo. "This will probably take some time. Could you try to make fire?"

"Now I'm grateful to have seen all of those survival programs" says Marin as he goes off to colect broken branches.

"You actually know how to make fire?" asks surprised Kitty Noire.

"I once lit fire" says Marin. "But that time I had different things to make the fire".

"I hope you succed, we'll need the fire to boil some water if we don't want to get any illness" says Kitty finally cutting a part of bamboo. "Should I try to finde some rocks and do that thing like on TV?"

"No, we would need a flint and a rock rich in iron, so unless you're an expert in rocks, I wouldn't recommed it" says Marin using one of his shoe laces to make a bow. He usese the bow to rotate a stick to start the fire, but he eventually has to stop because his hand can't take it and his ear begins to hurt a lot.

"Don't worry, I'll do it" says Kitty Noire as she picks the bow and the stick and tries again, using more strenght and rotating faster than Marin, managing to have enough friction to produce a sparkle and lit a small fire. She adds some branches to the fire and then makes a hole on the piece of bamboo she had cut.

"I'm sorry for not being of much help" says Marin.

"Don't be, you're of a lot of help to me" says Kitty Noire. "I'm only able to be keeping myself sane because you're with me".

"I'm a- AGH" says Marin as his ear begins to hurt again.

"Okay, we're treating that wound now" says Kitty Noir as she puts some rocks on the fire. "I'm going for water".

Kitty uses the hole she made on the bambo as if ith was the mouth of a bottle and fills it with water. Then, she carefuly uses a couple of sticks as chopsticks to pick up the rocks and put them on the water, making it boil in no time. She carefully lays Marin's head on her lap and pours the hot water (once it has cooled down to safe levels) on his ear, gently massaging it to make sure that the wound is clean. Marin bites strongly a stick to ease the pain until Kitty finishes cleaning his wound. Luckily for him, he didn't had his ear opened in half, but he would have a serious scar on it. Kitty pets his head after his wound is clean, soothing him to help with his pain.

"There there" says Kitty rummaging throught his hair with her fingers. "Everything will be alright".

Marin spits the stick out of his mouth. "I swear to Tekke that if I have to go through that again I'm quiting being Lordbug. Couldn't our miraculous be someting like a bracelet? That wouldn't leave bad injuries" complains Marin.

"Don't think that you'll be quitting on my watch young man, I know where you live" says Kitty booping Marin's cheek.

"Well, Marinette and I will have to renounce our miraculous either way" says Marin looking down. "Now that you know who we are, there's no other option".

"Oh no. Like hell you will" says Kitty angry. "Maybe if Master Fu still was the guardian that would happen, but you two are the guardians now, you have to be Ladybug and Lordbug".

"It's not an option Kitty" says Marin. "It was our duty and I failed".

She grabs his face and gets closer to it. "Look Marin, you either keep being Lordbug or I'll detransform and be naked in front of all Paris, which would cause a huge scandal, trust me".

"Why would you do that!" exclaims Marin surprised. "That's not something you should do!"

"And how will you stop me without your miraculous?" replies Kitty defiantly.

"Why do you even care Kitty? It's not like we'll disappear you know" says Marin.

"Because you're our partners. Chat and I need you two, you can't be replaced by anybody" says Kitty serious.

Marin sighs and turns his head so Kitty doesn't sees him blushing. "Tekke won't be happy about this. I'm sure of it".

"Well, tell Tekke that he can eat my fist if he doesn't agree that you're a great Lordbug" replies Kitty. "You didn't even reveal your identity because you wanted! It was an emergency!".

"Okay, okay, I get it. You win" says Marin. "But you'll tell al that to Marinette".

"Thank you" says Kitty smiling as she kisses Marin's forehead, making him blush.

"I think we should start moving" says Marin standing up to cover his embarrassement.

"Yeah, we should try to search for a refuge before night falls" says Kitty Noire.

"If only we had an axe or a shovel, we could make a small cave or hut" says Marin. "Well, at least I have something useful".

"What is it?" asks Kitty curious.

"My small kit of sewing. That way I can repir my clothes and make some stuff" says Marin getting it out.

"Wait, don't you usually have a bellybag? Don't you have anything useful there?" asks Kitty.

"That's true! I have my Swiss army knife there and if we'relucky, I should still have a lighter" says Marin happy. "Let's go back to where we woke up, it should be somewhere around there".

"Wait, can you hold my baton please? My legs are a bit numb and my head is spinning" says Kitty tumbling.

"Uh oh, I think you should better wait in here and drink some water" says Marin worried. "We don't know how much time we were unconscious so maybe you've began to dehydrate".

"No, I want to go with you" denies Kitty. "Hold my baton".

Marin sighs and then crouches. "Come on, get on my back, it will be better for us if you ride on my back".

Kitty blushes a lot but still gets on Marin, making sure to hold her arms around him. "Thank you".

"You did take care of me, didn't you?" says Marin rubbing it off.

"I wonder for how long we'll be stuck in here" says Kitty Noire changing the subject as she blushes.

"We can't know that" says Marin. "Maybe we'll be for days, maybe my sister will appear anytime soon and bring us back or maybe we'll be stuck in here forever. In which case, we'll need to have some serious talks".

"Talks? Oh, you mean about survival stuff and that" says Kitty. "We'll manage when the time comes".

"I was actually thinking about the fact that we're a boy and a girl alone in who knows where and that I actually love you" thinks Marin blushing a lot, but not daring to correct her.

"I see your bellybag! It's there! On that branch!" says Kitty pointing to it.

"Fantastic! Now we'll have more things we can use! Hey, maybe we can use my phone if it still has some battery left!" says Marin filled with hope.

"That's right! I could try that with my baton too" says Kitty as she opens the interface of her baton, but there's no signal. "No luck, there isn't any signal in here".

"Don't worry, we still have other things we can use" says Marin.

"Hey Marin..." says Kitty. "Am I not too heavy for you?"

"Of course not, you weight like a feather" says Marin and Kitty feels at ease for not causing him problems.

"Where should we go now? Should we return to the river?" asks Kitty.

"That would be our best option, we could use the bamboo as a bottle and some other stuff" says Marin. "Plus if we follow the river we might get to civilitzation or to a beach".

"Good idea, we could find people and maybe somewhere to rest safely!" says Kitty Noire. "Let's get there and I'll make a couple more of bamboo bottles".

"Okay, I will try to make some sort of rope if I manage to unravel the fiber of that plant from where we obtained the tinder from" says Marin.

"That's a good idea, we could use a rope for a lot of things" says Kitty Noire.

"Let's go then" says Marin heading ack to the river.

* * *

After returning to the river, Kitty made some bottles out of bamboo and filled them with water while Marin sew an improvised bag using big leafs and managed to make five ropes. Aditionally, Kitty Noire decided that it would be a good idea to make a bunch of pots of bamboo just in case the didn't found civilitzation and Marin used some rubbers and leafs to close the bamboo bottles. Once everything was ready, Marin put the bottles, the rope and the pos on the bag and then put the bag on his chest. After that he crouched and offered to give another ride to Kitty Noire, but instead of riding on his back, the feline heroine blushed a lot.

"Um... I think I can walk a bit for now Marin" says Kitty Noire. "But just hold my baton in case I'm not as well as I think I am".

"Alright, we're not leaving here then" says Marin and puts the bag on the floor again. "We're not risking you getting sick and anyways I think it will be dark before we reach somewhere".

"Maybe you're right, we don't know when it will get dark" says Kitty Noire.

"Okay so, if you can, try to gather some big leaves. I'll be making a hammock for tonight since... Well, you know" says Marin blushing at the last part.

"Since what?" asks Kitty curious.

"Since we don't have any blankets we'll have to... Please don't make me say it" says Marin beet red.

"Oh... Right. You're right. I'm right with that" says Kitty Noire blushing a lot. "I- I'll be searching big leaves..."

"Come on Marin, get yourself together" says Marin as he slaps his cheeks to focus. "I'll use three ropes for the structure and maybe I could manage to make thinner ropes to make a sort of net between the outer structure and the middle rope, also using branches in between to add stability, so even if Kitty doesn't finds big leafs we'll be able to rest on the hammock".

Decided, Marin began to unravel more fiber and began to spin it into threads at a vertigionious speed, only foucsed on unraveling and spinning as if the rest of the world had fade, making enough thread to knit four scarfs in the process. One he came back to his senses, he began to build the hammock by putting the three ropes in paralel and sticking branches to the ropes. Then, he used the branches and the ropes as a point of suppart and began to make a net with the thread. Once he had finished, he secured the hammock to a tree, making cuts at the trees to secure the ropes of the hamock. Coincidentally, Kitty Noire also returned with leaves and a couple of things she had found, like berries and mushrooms. Marin checked the mushrooms and threw away the ones neither of them knew. Then he checked the berries while Kitty put the leaves she had found on the hammock, also getting on the hammock to test it.

"Okay, the good news are that we have food for tonight, fire and a hammock that we can bring with us later" says Marin.

"Not bad for to newbies if I say so to myself" says Kitty Noire.

"That's true, but some pros would already have a little hut already and also made a few useful tools" points Marin.

"But we're not pros, so we have to put up with this" says Kitty booping his nose. "Now, let's prepare something for diner, I'm starving".

"Since we only have berries and mushrooms, I'll boil the mushrooms so we also have water to drink afterwards" says Marin as he puts the mushroms on boiling water.

"Wow, you surely know your stuff" says Kitty Noire.

"Well, I had a phase of watchin survival documentaries and wildlife programs on the TV" says Marin rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Guess I'll have to rely on your opinions then" says Kitty toyingly pushing Marin.

"Hey, I'm no pro at survival, I just know some stuff because of the documentaries, but it won't be that simple" says Marin. "Concretely, food. I'm not sure that we'l be able to hunt big things and we'll most likely have to eat slugs worms and insects".

"Worst come to worst, I'll eat anything you give me. But I'd rather not eat slugs, worms or insects if possible" comments Kitty.

"The mushrooms are ready, let's eat and go to sleep" says Marin.

They ate their foods without hurrying, mainly because it wasn't very tasty due to the lack of condiments, but also because they had nothing else to do. Once they finished, they drank the water where they had cooked the mushrooms and ate the berries as dessert, not that they were very filling, but it was something. After that, they packed everythin on the impovised bag and hanged the bag on a branch to avoid that wild animals would rummage through it. They also dig a hole and put their waste there, just to refill the hole with dirt again also to avoid attrackting animals. Just in case, they added more branches to the fire and then they went to sleep.

It was quite awkward for both, sleeping on one hammock, so close to each other and without anyone else in a radius of five hundred meters. Kitty had to admit that the hammock was far more comfortable than she had ever expected. On the other side neither of them could gather enough sleep to go to dreamland, given that they were very close to each other and they had a crush on the other without the other knowing it. Gathering some courage, Marin asked to Kitty if it was okay with her if he hugged her to preserve their body heat, to which she accepted quite enthusiastically, but in the end Marin basically spooned her as they both melted in happiness and Marin mentally recited some cooking recipes.

"Good night Marin" says Kitty Noire.

"Good night Kitty" says Marin.

"I love you" think both, leaving those unspoken words hang on their minds untill they fall asleep.


	7. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Adrien and Adrienne tried to disguise themselves as random civilians and no one recognizes them? What would happen if they met Marin and Marinette and they called them out as Chat Noir and Kitty Noire instead of Adrien and Adrienne? Who knows

As all the terrible ideas in existance, everything began with two kwamis high on cheese. Tecnically, it began when Adrien and Adrienne decided that it was a great idea to feed their kwamis 20 wheels of cheese each to stop them from their complains, but that's not relevant. The thing is that the two gods of destruction ate too much cheese and that made them enter into a state similar to cats when they have catnip. The last time Plagg entered such state, Atlantis had been drowned and lost forever. This time, luckily, the godly cats didn't destroy anything. Instead, they came up with an idea which would later on bring disaster to the Agreste teenagers.

"Why don't you put on a disguise and go outside to be normal kids?" said Plagg.

"Even better, why don't put on a disguise, go outside to be normal kids and then put on a horrendous disguise to prank you father?" said Plaggue.

Those cursed questions turnedon the cruel gears of the universe that would later affect Adrienne and Adrien, on a way they'd never imagine. For them, it was simple, they would put on a horrendous disguise first and go out, but once they had their fun they would throw away those disguises and put on the real disguises ad try to be normal kids. At least, that was if no one recognized them first. Their ideas for the horrendous disguise were no others than the banana costume Adrien acquired during the Kwamibuster incident, while Adrienne decided to also use the Hot Dog costume she acquired during the same incident. Needless to say, if their father or Nathalie were to see them, they would have multiple heart attacks and probably a seizure. However, they didn't decide on what to wear as a disguise for the second part and just agreed to buy it from a store using their money.

The promised day arrived and the Agrestes were practically vibrating out of emotions. Their kwamis, were absolutely regretting everything they had said during the time they weren't at their best by simply looking at their stupid holders on those forsaken costumes. They strongly refused to comply with the kids and transform into Chat Noir and Kitty Noire, nope, definitely they weren't doing that, again. But their minds changed a bit when they saw the amount of cheese they would be having once they came back, giving into the demmands of Adrienne and Adrien and accepting the shame just to have a great amount of cheese to last them for about a week. And just like that, Adrienne turned into Kitty Noire as Adrien turned into Chat Noir, both getting ready to stealthily slither away from the mansion.

Once outside, they went to the center of Paris and found a safe alley to transform back and begin their little experiment. They went to the main streets and began to walk as if they were doing something completely normal, with everyone looking at them as they passed by, but they still walking because they only had to worry about two things. The worst thing it could happen to them would be either being discovered by their father, which would led them to some severe punishment for sure; or being discovered by Lordbug and Ladybug, which would be certainly mortifying. However both possibilities weren't that probable to happen, so they continued being carefree and making everyone that saw them very confused.

After about 20 minutes however, the costumes we're way to hot to stay inside anymore, so they rushed into the first store they saw, gave a vague excuse to the poor shopkeeper at the counter, and began to select what would their next disguise be like. Adrienne chose chocolate shoes, dark blue texans levis, a grey shirt and a black aviator jacket and then made his hair into a braid that falled over her right shoulder. On the other hand, Adrien had opted for some black boots, black trousers with holes on them, an acid green shirt and a black leather jacket like those that bikers wear, also changing his hairstyle to a more wild one, that looked like a lion's mane. They went to the counter to pay and told the shopkeeper that they were being followed, asking for him to keep quiet if someone asked for them.

After disposing of the banana and hot dog costume on an alley's container, they went back and picked something they had stored on the inside pockets of the costume, their sunglasses. Adrien wore some Wayfarer Ray Ban's with a black frame and green lents, while Adrienne wore aviator Ray Ban's that had a silver frame and gold lents. Now completely prepared, they went once again to the main streats to have some fun. They went to an arcade, visited a museum, wandered across town and went to a café. So far, noone seemed to recognize them, which was great since not even their classmates had recognized them, meaning that their disguises were great. But they had to visit the Trocadero, unaware of the consequences of that foolish decision.

At the Trocadero, Marin and Marinette were sketching while they made a sort of designing competition among them to see who could make the better cap with the inspiration of what they could see. After some failed attemtps, they began to think that they should change their sketching spot and see if they got better inspiration elsewhere. But all of that was quickly forgotten as they saw two teenagers that suspiciously looked a lot like Chat Noir and Kitty Noire. They decided that maybe they were too tired and were seeing things, but the supposedly civilian cats met eyes with them and the time seemed to stop. Adrien and Adrienne were interally sweating and cursing themselves, but Marinette and Marin were freaking out and asking themselves how could their partners be so stupid to dress as civilians in the exact way they do as heroes.

Marinette waves and gestures for them to come. "Hello" says with a fake smile.

They get closer to her. "Hello Marinette" says Adrien very nervous.

"Would you two mind if we go somewhere else with less people?" asks Marin forcing a smile.

"N-No, of course not" says Adrienne equally nervous as they follow the designers to a nearby park.

"Just checking it to make sure" says Marinette. "You're Kitty and Chat, right?"

Adrienne and Adrien instantly relax for a moment, thinking that they were still safe from having their cover blown. But then they remember that they ARE Chat Noir and Kitty Noire. "W-What makes you think that?" asks Adrienne sweating.

"Well, let's see" says Marin. "Your clothes are basically a civilian version of your catsuits, you know us and you look as if you had been caught".

"Those are just... Coincidences! Yeah, coincidences" says Adrien.

"Chat, stop lying we know it's you two" says Marinette deadpanning.

"Okey, you got us. It is really us" says Adrienne.

"What were you thinking on to dress like that? It's quite obvious that it's you two by what you're wearing" reprimands Marin. "I can only hope that you haven't met Hawk Moth by error"

"Actually, nobody has recognised us yet, you know?" protests Adrien. "You two are the first ones to deduce that it's us".

"Yeah, you're too observative for your own good" says Adrienne. "No wonder you guessed who are LB and L-boy".

"You're kidding, right?" asks Marinette not being able to believe that no one has recognized the two idiots.

"We're not, we've spent the afternoon peacefully, doing normal things for teens our age" says Adrienne.

"If it comforts you, our kwamis always says that people in Paris are blind" offers Adrien, looking at the designers facepalm.

"I can't believe it! How could no one recognize you!" exclaims Marin.

"Well, you didn't recognize our civilian identities either" points Adrienne. "You went and recognized our other identity instead".

"That's because since we acidentally discovered the bug's, we've stopped thinking like that!" says Marinette. "It's not like we want to discover all of the heroes identities and put ourselves at risk!"

"Fair point Princess. It's undeniable that you'd truly be at risk if you were to know our identities on top of Ladybug's and Lordbug's" says Chat.

"Still, I'm amazed that you recognized us" says Kitty. "Since we don't have our usual cat ears nor our tails".

"Seriously? Kitty, your outfit still has this badass vibe to it" points Marin.

"And Chat's still has his usual bad boy vibe as well" adds Marinette. "Even if in reality all you are it's dorks".

"You flattered us so much just to hurt us like that" says Chat, dramatically falling over Marinette.

"Yep, I can only see two dorks" says Marin.

"But you did called me badass~" teases Kitty scratching Marin's chin. "Couldn't it be that you two have a little crushy crush on us and recognized us thanks to that?~"

"Kitty, we're designers" says Marinette deadpanning as Marin blushes a bit. "And you already know who's the boy I like".

"Who is it?" asks Chat curiously. "She doesn't tell me that!"

"It's a girl's thing" say the girls at unison.

"Don't worry pal, I get you" says Marin patting Chat's back.

"Could it be that you also have a crush on someone and you haven't told me either?" asks Chat.

"You barely pass by my rooftop Chat, most of your visits are to Marinette" points Marin. "Come by later and I'll tell you".

"But I do go a lot!" protests Kitty. "And you haven't told me anything".

"It's a boys thing" says Chat and fistbumps Marin.

"Why are all the boys I know so idiotic" says Marinette facepalming.

"Even your crush?" asks Chat.

"Of course not, he's simply dorky from time to time" says Marinette.

"Or that's what you say" says Adrienne. "Because I have heard some stories that provs him as an idiotic boy too".

"Which stories?!" asks Marinette excited and angry at the same time.

"I'll ask a better question. Whose stories?" says Adrien.

"I'll ask you all a better question, are you leaving soon?" says a man on a painting suit as he aprroaches them. "We need to paint that bench you're on".

"Oh my god. Sorry!" says Marinette getting up fast as lightning.

"We'll leave now" says Adrienne.

"Let's go to our house, we can't talk while we play a bit" suggests Marin.

"Now that's a good idea" says Adrien and they all head to the bakery.


	8. Don't tell me what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long and stressing day, Kitty needs to breath some air

Adrienne was fed up with everything. In the morning, she had to wake up extra early because their father decided that it was a good idea to hold a photoshoot at five am. Then at school, she'd had a very ard time concentrating because of the lack of sleep. To top it off, an akuma had attacked the school at lunch time so she had to skip her meal to kick the akuma's butt, getting no time to eat afterwards and also getting late to her fencing lessons, where Monsieur D'Argencourt decided that she'd had to do additional physical training as a punishment for getting late, forgetting about the akuma tht had attacked the same exact building they were in just five minutes previously. And now? Now she was getting scolded by her father because he had gotten complains from the photgrapher of the shoot and also from the fencing teacher. As he was lecturing Adrienne about responsabilities, she decided that she wasn't taking it anymore.

"That's it! I'm done!" shouts Adrienne.

"Adrienne!" complais Gabriel. "That is no way of talking to your father!"

"Don't tell me what to do! I've had an horrible day! I'm very tired! And the last thing I need is you scolding me for something that isn't even my fault to begin with!" exclaims Adrienne. "I had to wake up early ad was forced to model while I was still half asleep. Because I lacked time of sleep, concentrating at school was extra hard and an akuma decided to pay us a visit at lunchtime so i could'nt even have some lunch! And I was late to fencing because I was coming back from the place I was hiding durnig the akuma attack!"

"Adrienne Agreste! Stop this attitude right now!" demands Gabriel indignant.

"Stop telling me what to do! I'm not a stupid puppet you can make it do whatever you want! I'm a human! I'm alive! I have feelings! And I'm tired! So goodbye! I'm not putting up with this today!" says Adrienne before leaving the room slamming the door loudly behind her.

She went to her bedroom and barricaded the door, ignoring the constant demmands from her father tolet him in. She put the radio at max volum to suffocate Gabriel's voice and apparently the man understood what she was trying to do, because he began to knock on the door more loudly. Since Adrienne didn't give in to his demands, Gabriel eventually told her that she was to stay on her room as a punishment, then he left and made a rage fit on his office, behaving in the same exact way that he didn't want Adrienne to behave like. But even then, Adrienne still remained crouched by the barricade, not wanting to move from there. Her kwami, Plaggue, sat on Adrienne's shoulder and began to purr as she gave some affective rubs to Adrienne's cheek, and the girl appreciated her kwami for that, but she couldn't stand anything.

The mere fact of being on the manor was enough to make her furious remembering all the bad things she had had to suffer in there. Unable to spend a single second more on the manor, Adrienne calls upon her transformation and leaves through her windows with tears on her eyes. She starts running across Paris, not focusing on where she's going. When she regains her focus, she founds herself at Bois de Boulonge, all alone. She lets her emotions flows and growls into the sky, with tears falling one after the other in an endless stream. She eventually calms down when the sky begins to get darker and she decides to go back home. But as she's running over the rooftops, the smell of apple and cinnamom invades her nose and changes her route, heading towards the origin of such a great smell.

She follows the trace with her nose, focused on a smell that remembers her of the warmth of family, of love. She finally founds the origin of the smell, an apple pie that was cooling down at Marinette's balcony. At first, she doesn't sees Marinette anywhere, making her feel relieved that Mari won't see her like that, but also a bit disappointed. As she's about to turn her back and go home, Marinette comes oout of her trapdoor with a couple of plates, a knife, two forks and two mugs. Kitty Noire was intrigued, why would there be a pair of each thing? Marin wasn't tere with Marinette, not for now at least, so Kitty was a bit curious about it. Then Marinette began to look over the roofs, as if she was searching something in the sky, so Kitty thought that maybe Ladybug or Lordbug would be coming and she felt bad for spying on them. However, Marinette found Kitty crouched in one roof and signaled to her, making the heroine quite confused an even turn back to see if there was someoe behind her, but ther was no one.

"Wait, does she wants me to go?" thinks Kitty befor jumping to the next roof to get closer to Marinette.

"Hello Kitty! I was hoping I could see you today!" says Marinette and a warmth invades Kitty's chest as she descends next to the girl.

"Why did you wanted to see me?" asked Kitty uncertain.

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to eat this pie by myself, will I?" says Marinette with a tender smile. "Come here, sit next to me".

"Thanks" says Kitty as she sits down. "That pie smells so good, I can't wait to give it a bite".

"Well, I think it's still a bit too hot to eat since I baked it five minutes ago" says Marinette. "But I have Oolong tea with honey and lemon and a bunch of cookies we can eat while we wait".

Kitty can feel a smile creeping on her lips. "Thank you Princess, you're amazing".

"You're exagerating as always" says Marinette giggling. "But I'll take the compliment".

Kitty takes a sip of the tea and a tingling sensation spreads inside her. "Mmmh, this tea tastes so good. It's almost as sweet as you".

"Come on Kitty, you'll make blush if you keep flattering me like that" says Marinette.

"What can I say Mari, it's quite hard not to praise someone like you" says Kitty grabbing a cookie.

"The same goes for you Kitty, you're amazing as well. I can't imagine what it must be like to balance fighting against akumas with you daily life" says Marinette. "And you're not too cocky despite being so gorgeous".

Kitty giggles a bit. "Careful Princess, or I'll believe that you're flirting with me. Not that I would dislike it".

"What would you do if I was little tomcat?" teases Marinette. "Just kidding, I wanted to praise you for once instead of doing it the other way".

"Hey, Mari, can I ask you a question?" says Kitty.

"Sure, go ahead" says Marinette. "Just know that the pie is still too hot".

"I wasn't going to ask about the pie!" pouts Kitty.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just teasing you" says Marinette giggling.

"You're being so mean today" complains Kitty Noire. "Anyway, how did you know I was out".

"Well, let's just say that a little bird told me that you had been seen running over the roofs with tears on your eyes" says Marinette.

"Great, so the people of Paris know I've been crying" says Kitty looking down.

"I wouldn't think so, because the little bird wasn't a civilian, you know? He was quite worried also, but since he had lost your trail he couldn't talk with you" explains Mari.

"Was it my brother? I knew I had been too loud" says Kitty.

"On the contrary, the one who told me was Lorbug, though your brother did come by later asking for you" says Marinette. "I imagine you don't want me to call them right now".

"Please, don't"

"Don't worry, I understand you want to be alone for a bit" says Marinette smiling at her. Then, she opens her arms. "Do you need a hug?"

Kitty tears down for a bit as she nods and Mari gives her a warm hug, patting Kitty's back and not leting her go. They stay like that for a while, hugging each other while Kitty cries all of her emotions. Slowly, Marinette notices how some tears fall down from her own eyes and in a matter of seconds, both of them are crying a river. Their hug becomes tighter, as if they needed to completely hold the other on their arms to feel safe, to feel that they exist. When they both calm down for a bit, they don't let go of the other, but their grip loosens a bit to be able to properly breathe. Kitty looks at Marinette, both still crying a bit, and gets a feeling of belonging slowly filling her, drowning her in love and hope. She tries to smile a bit and clears some tears from Marinette's face.

"Whyare you crying Marinette?" says Kitty trying her best to smile.

"I- I don't even know, I just felt so bad for you, that you have te be like this and then I couldn't stop crying" says MArinette sobbing.

"You truly have a heart of gold Princess" says Kitty hugging Marinette tightly again, but only for an instant. "How can you be so kind ad selfless?"

"You're kind and selfless!" replies Marinette. "I'm just a normal girl, with a normal life except for a secret I keep".

"Don't you ever say again that you're just a normal girl" says Kitty, her sadness shifting to stubborness. "You're an incredible girl that deserves the world".

"No, YOU are the incredible girl who deserves the world" denies Marinette.

"Then we both are icredible girls that deserves the world" says Kitty stubbornly. "Because you definitely are one!"

"Silly Kitty" says Marinette smiling for a bit. "Always praising me like that".

"Because you deserve it Marinette" replies Kitty, now with a full-blown smile on her face.

"Careful Kitty, or I'll believe that you're flirting with me" says Marinette impersonating Kitty's voice as well as she cans.

"Maybe I am" says Kitty getting closer to Marinette's face making her blush, just to boop her nose. "Now, I think that deliciously-smelling pie should be cold enough to eat it now, shouldn't it?"

"I'll cut it for us, you incorrigible cat" says Marinette getting up and going for the pie. "How much do you want?"

"Surprise me, I'd eat whatever you gave me if it was from you" says Kitty.

"Then I'll give you some air and let's see if you're that glad then" says Marinette teasingly as she cuts the pie.

"I could also eat you in that case" says Kitty smirking.

"You may find that I'm not that sweet then" replies Mari as she offers Kitty a plate.

"Please, you're sweeter than the concept of sweet itself" says Kitty taking the plate. She takes a bite and gleams happily. "This is so good! So delish!"

"I'm happy you like it" says Marinette sitting again. THen, her face turns a bit more serious. "Kitty... I know that you don't want to talk right now about your problems, but just know that I'll always be here for when you're ready to talk about them".

"I know Princess, I know" says Kitty looking melancholically at the sky. "I guess that's what I like you so much".

They eat the pie slowly as they sip some tea from time to time, without any need to talk about anything since the pressence of the other was more than enough to comfort them. As they eat the pie, they look at the sky, both of their minds filled with their own responsabilities, their own worries, their own thoughts; but when they lower their gaze and see each other, they can't contain a huge smile from appearing on their face. Once they finish eating the pie, Marinette offers her lap to Kitty, who gladly accepts it, and beggins to pet her as Kitty purrs whenever Mari's hand makes contact with her hair.

"Thank you so much, Marinette" says Kitty suddenly.

"For what?" asks Marinette confused.

"For everything. Just thank you for alqays being youself" says Kitty with a bittersweet smile that quickly changes into a more tender one. "You've helped so much. I feel much better now".

"It was nothing special Kitty. Besides, I'm your friend, am I not? Of course I'll help you as much as I can" says Marinette.

"It's just so like you to say that" says Kitty as she stands up. "Well, I fear this is goodbye for now. Both of us could use some rest".

"You're right. Come by whenever you want" says Marinette getting up and hugging Kitty for the last time. "Maybe next time we could bake the pie together".

"I'll be looking forward to it then" says Kitty Noire with her usual smile back on it's rightful place. Kitty prepares to jump away. "See you around!"


	9. Cone of shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a bit mad at Chat after he caused quite a mess on her room, so she decides that is time for a punishment.

"Chat Noir!" exclaims Marinette indignant. "Look at this! Look at this mess you've caused!"

"I'm sorry Matinette! I didn't want to do it" says Chat with his ears down. "I simply couldn't resist to play with that yarn ball when I saw it and it ended up like this".

One might be wondering: What is going on? To answer that question, we have to go back in time to half an hour ago. Chat Noir, one of the famous superheroes of Paris, decided to pay a visit to his favorite civilian of all: Marinette. She welcomed him gladly and they were chit-chatting for some time, having a good time. But Sabine called Marinette to help her with stuffing some pastries and Marinette told Chat Noir to wait for her, because theywanted to play some videogames. However, no one predicted the scenary she found once she returned to her room. There was yarn everywhere, the papers Marinette had organized were now all over the place, the chair had fallen, her bed sheets were on the floor and on the middle of everything, Chat Noir was all trapped by yarn. Thus, here we are now.

"So you couldn't help but to mess with everything in my room?" asks Marinette slightly annoyed. "Is that why my papers are everywhere but on my desk?"

"Y-Yes" says Chat not looking at her. "It was my animal instincts".

"Well then, if you are going to behave like an animal, I guess that means that I'll have to begin treating you like an animal" says Marinette. "So nomore pastries for you".

"Not the pastries!" laments Chat Noir.

"And of course you'll have to clean up this mess" says Marinette.

"I'll leave your room sparkling, but please, not the pasries" says Chat with his best kitty eyes.

Mari, who was too annoyed to fall for the kitty eyes, suddenly smirks. "Well, I guess there is another punishment for bad kittens".

"Whatever it is, I'll bear with it" says Chat desperate.

"Be sure to remember that" says Marinette as she heads to the door, but she stops before leaving and turns to Chat Noir. "Clean this mess while I go for your punishment, and you better not make another mess while I'm gone".

"For sure!" says Chat, a bit afraid of Marinette's rage, but also a bit curious about what might the punishment be.

Before Marinette gets to leave, Chat Noir diligently begins to pick up the papers that are around the room, which makes her leave the room a bit less worried. While Chat busies himself cleaning all the mess he had caused, Marinette goes to Marin's room to search for a certain object that they had once recieved as a joke from the Cesaire, who were strangely calm about the fact that the feline superheroes fromt time to time stopped by their best friends roof. Marin was quite confused when he saw her picking the object, but after seeing the smirk on Marinette's face he decided that it would be wiser not to ask her anything. When she returns, she hides the object for punishing Chat Noir behind her as she contemplates how Chat is currently putting everything in order.

"I'm back Chat" announces Marinette. "Close your eyes for a bit and don't you dare to open them until I tell you".

"Okay" says Chat Noir as he obliges to his Princess' demands. He feels hos she puts something on his neck, but he can't quite tell what's it.

"I'm done, you can open your eyes now" says Marinette as she takes a couple of steps away from Chat.

"Uh? What is this?" says Chat when he opens his eyes and only sees white. Then, he realizes what happened. "Princess, did you put a cone of shame on me?"

"Well, since you're just like a cat, you'll have to wear as a punishment, but I'm also taking a picture of the sign you have in front of you" says Marinette chuckling as she takes a pictures. "And don't think about getting it off or I'll spray you with water like the bad kitten you are".

"Uh... Princess, this is very funny and all, but please, cosider my reputation, delete that photo" pleads Chat Noir.

"I thought you'd bear with any punishment I gave you" says Marinette smugly.

"This is no punishment! This is an embarrassement! This is bullying a poor cat!" meows desperately Chat Noir.

"Then next time consider supressing your instincts or I'm putting the cone of shame on you again!" scolds him Marinette.

"Princess, I'll try with all my might to resist to it, but please, spare me from my shame, delete that picture" pleads Chat.

Marinette saves the photo on her cloud. "I was thinking on making this picture my phone's new wallpaper" teases Marinette.

"Princess!? You wouldn't dare to!" says Chat alarmed. "Please, delete that picture! I'll bring you flowers! Presents! Whatever you want! But ease my suffering, I beg you".

Marinette feels a bit bad from seeing Chat that alarmed and desperate, but just a bit. "Okay, I'll erase the picture from my phone" says as she delets it. 

"Thankk you Princess" says Chat more relaxed.

"If you're so thankful, you could repay my generosity by finishing to clean the mess you caused, but leave my bed alone, I'll do that" says Marinette getting off the cone of shame.

"At the speed of Ladybug!" says Chat as he begins to clean everything again. "Thank you for your mercy Princess".

"I hope that you'll remember this lesson at least" says Marinette rolling her eyes.

"I will Mari" says Chat while some shivers crawl on his back as he remembers Mari's wrath. "I will".


	10. Can I borrow your miraculous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Noire is going to model for Marin, but having to wear clothes over her suit creates some problems for Marin so he asks her a controversia question.

"Finally, the day has come to model for my dear Prince" says Kitty Noire jumping from roof to roof doing her morning patrol. "Aaah, I can't wait to be with him. We'll have to be quite close if he's going to retouch anything from his designs and maybe he'll blush because of that, Marin looks so cute when he blushes".

"Um... Kitty, you remember we're doing patrol right? You can think on your prince charming later, but focus a bit for now" says Ladybug giggling.

"Oh! Sorry about that Ladybug, it's just that I'm so excited!" says Kitty as she does an extra pirouette while jumping to the next roof.

"I can see that, maye even Hawk Moth can see that" says Ladybug. "But I can relate to that. How about we finish earlier today's patrol? There's barely anyone in the streets on a saturday morning and I could use the sleep".

"Of course! After all, m'lady has to have her beauty sleep to be even more beautiful and woo her mysterious precious boy" teases Kitty Noire.

"Actually, it's because I'm usually sleeping at such unholy hours" replies Ladybug.

"But it's half past nine already" points Kitty.

"I wake up barely before eating on my free days" says Ladybug.

"My, my. I never thought LB would be that much of a bedbug" says Kitty smirking. "But again, you eed to sleep to dream with your lovely boy".

"As if, I used to daydream whenever I saw him" says Ladybug. "Now it's not that bad, but I still do it from time to time".

"Such a pure maiden in love" teases Kitty smirking.

"Hello kettle, I'm the pot" says Ladybug rolling her eyes

"But you're red and I'm black" says Kitty. "So I'm not a kettle calling a pot black".

"You're so ridiculous sometimes" says Ladybug miling.

"That's part of my charm, isn't it?" says Kitty teasingly.

"It surely is, along with your unrivaled beauty and your kindness" says Ladybug.

"Unrivaled beauty, says the most beautiful heroine" comments Kitty.

"Please, you're gorgeous Kitty, you're definitely more beautyful than I am" says Ladybug.

"Bug, you're definitely the cutest and most beautiful between us. You have more fans because of that" says Kitty.

"Let's agree to disagree for now. We've already finished patrolling and I'm sure you'll want to take a shower before modelling for Marin" says Ladybug.

"Thank you for your consideration m'lady, I'll take that shower gladly, it's been oddly hot in the mornings lately" says Kitty as she leaves.

* * *

After having taken a shower, put on some cologne and make sure that she didn't even have a speck of food left on her teeth; Adrienne calls upon her transformation and jumps out of the window, heading towards the Dupain-Cheng household with quite a gleeful demeanour. In no time, she gets to Marin's rooftop and Marin immediately greets her with a big smile. Marin opens his trapdoor and let's her go first, recieving some light teasing from Kitty Noire, who is secretly enjoying herself perhaps a bit too much. Marin follows her inside but leaves her alone on his room for a moment while he goes to pick from Marinette's bedroom a seamstress tape because he can't find his.

When Marin returns, he measures Kitty's height to make sure that his designs will fit her, even if not they wouldn't fit because of her height. He gives Kitty Noire a couple of shirts to pick from and a skirt, after which he let's her change behind his room divider. She puts on a white sleazy shirt paired with a light blue skirt and shows it to Marin, who doesn't seems quite convinced about it and tells Kitty to try a dress instead. She puts on the dress and shows off to Marin again, but there is something wrong with it since Marin burrows his forehead and puts his hand on his chin, as if he was trying to solve some sort of mistery about Kitty. Suddenly, his face lits up and then goes back to his previous state.

"There's something wrong Marin" asks Kitty a bit worried.

"I'm not sure..." says Marin pensative. "The color of your suit kind of fits nicely enough with my designs, but there's something bothering me".

"What is it? Can I help you in any way?" asks Kitty.

"Can I borrow your miraculous?" asks Marin suddenly, with a bit more of determination on his face.

"My miraculous? What do you need it for?" asks Kitty confused.

"The thing is that your suit doesn't fits with the clothes you're wearing, but I'm not sure if it's because of the clothes or if it could be because of the miraculous" explains Marin. "So I thought about trying some of my clothes while wearing your miraculous to see if the problems are the designs or the suit".

"I would gladly do a lot of thinks for you Prince Charming, but I can't reveal my identity even if you ask me with that pretty face of yours" says Kitty Noire, a bit disappointed because she lowkey wants to see him as a hero.

"Well of course I wouldn't ask you to reveal yourself to me, I thought of giving you some clothes and a mask So I won't recognise you" says Marin. "Plus, maybe it will be more comfortable for you to try on my designs like that. I saw how you looked at your nails when I gave you the dress".

"Well, well. Aren't you considerate now? Or should I think that you're secretly Hawk Moth?" says Kitty a bit nervous, not registering what she says.

"Oh no! You got me!" says Marin dramatically. "I was planning on stealing your miraculous to become a catty butterfly and conquer the world. Look, I'll even transform in frot of you so you can see the miraculous all the time, I won't change in another room or anything as well".

"Silly, I was just messing with you. But the miraculous aren't things one should easily lend you know, not even to handsome boys like you" says Kitty. "I'm sorry but I fear you can't borrow my miraculous".

"Don't worry, I understand it" says Marin. "Then we're finished for today, I'm going to make some modifications to the designs so they fit your suit. Can you come by next week?"

"Wait, we don't need to stop now. Don't bother changing your designs" says Kitty. "I can still do the detransforming thing with a mask".

"Are you sure? I really don't mind redesigning" asks Marin.

"Yeah, I'll just need a bit of cheese, brie if possible" says Kitty a bit relieved.

"Ok, I'll go for it in a sec, let me get you some a bag for your own clothes, some clothes and the mask so you can detransform and everything" says Marin before handing her what she'd need.

"Okay, I'll be preparing myself" says Kitty as she goes behind the changer.

As soon as Marin leaves, Kitty detransforms and Plaggue gives her an inquiring yet amused look. "Well, well, well. Daring, aren't we? At least you didn't lend the miraculous to the baker boy"

"Of course I didn't. I'm in love, but I'm not stupid" says Adrienne as she changes her clothes and folds her own.

"Is that so? I think I saw you doubt for a second back there" teases Plaggue. "Lucky you that Prince Charming was so comprehensive".

"Of course he was, he's probably as wity as Lordbug if not more" says Adrienne.

"Poor Buggyboy, being udervalued just because his oponent is your beloved" teases Plaggue. "I still think you should give him a chance".

"Plaggue, we've talked about this milions of times, Lordbug doesn't likes me. Well he doesn't likes me anymore, he said that he was dating someone" points Adrienne.

"Didn't he also said some time later that they broke up because it turned that the girl was lesbian but she didn't knew?" points Plaggue.

"Yeah, that was a bit funny because it was quite similar to what happened with Marin and Sakura, if it wasn't that Sakura discovered she was lesbian after breaking up and then talking with Marinette" recalls Adrienne.

"That was hilarious, though baker boy seemed rather relieved after breaking up, he was a bit hurt, but not to the point of doing typical post-break up things" points Plaggue. "I would even dare to say that he paid some special attention to you afterwards".

"Don't be silly Plaggue, it's just that he's very selfless" says Adrienne as she puts on the mask. "Maybe I should do my hair?"

"Yes, you should. I'd recommend a tendril twist" says Plaggue."Give me some rubbers and I'll do it for you".

"Thak you Plaggue, you're a lifesaver from time to time" says Adrienne thankful.

"Well don't expect too much from me, I'm not always in such a good humour like now" says Plaggue doing Adrienne's hair.

Someone knocks at the door. "Can I enter?" says Marin.

"Sure! Come in" says Adrienne. "My kwami is doing my hair right now".

"Good idea, that way I won't recognise you for you hair" says Marin entering to his room. "I've got the cheese. There was just a bit of brie, so I also brought some roquefort just in case".

"That boy is good" says Plaggue. "I'll make sure to treat him well".

"You always think with your stomach Plaggue" says Adrienne giggling.

"You sure get along with your kwami, don't you?" says Marin smiling.

"Just whenever she's not talking about a certain someone" says Plaggue snickering.

"Or when you're not pestering me for cheese" replies Adrienne.

"So your kwami is also your confident?" says Marin. "Must be good at keeping secrets if you tell her about your boyfriend".

"He's not my boyfriend!" says Adrienne nervous. "Not yet".

"Oho~ Determined, aren't you?" says Marin chuckling. "I guess you'll be coming less once you're dating with him".

"Why should I?" asks Kitty.

"Well, it'd be weird if you were alone with another boy quite often" points Marin. "Plus, you'd have less time".

"Hey, you should date baker boy, that way you'd have more reasons to come often" says Plaggue chuckling. "Don't you sometimes call him Pretty Face?"

"This and that are different things" says Marin. "But I think that even if it was an honour, Lordbug and Ladybug wouldn't be quite happy about ti because I know their identities".

"But if that wasn't like that, you'd date her" points Plaggue smugly.

"Plaggue, stop with the teasing and finish my hair" says Adrienne.

"But I finished some time ago" says Plaggue.

"Then tell us sooner!" says Adrienne. "I'm sure Marin has other things to do instead of hearing us".

"Don't worry, it's lovely to hear your banter" says Marin smiling. "Besides, the other thing I have to do is perfectionating my designs".

"Well then, I'll be eating the cheese" says Plaggue.

Kitty goes out of the changer with a Kitty mask, beige jeans and a simple white shirt without sleeves. "How do I look? Would you recognise me if you saw me on the street?"

"Without the mask? Nope. But I must say, you look incredible like that" says Marin after some time he spent being speechless. "You're just like Adrienne, my model friend. You both can wear lots of different style and look great on them".

"Well thank you, I'm flattered to be as cute as a model in your eyes" says Kitty while she melts internally.

"This kind of simple countryside outfits look good on you, I wonder if I could experiment some more to find which style fits you better" says Marin pensative. "Well, for now, let's see how well do my designs fit on you".

"I like the simplicity of this one. Perhaps you should recommended to your model friend, if she's like me she'll probably like it" says Kitty.

"I don't know if her father would allow it, but I could consult it with him. I'm her particular designer for the moment. It's like an apprenticship, but only until I'm 18 because her father wants me to be his protegeé" explains Marin.

"Well, maybe if you manage to make a sort of collections you'll convince him" says Kitty. "Isn't that what you should do on an apprenticeship?"

"You know what? I'll try to. This beautiful simplicity remembers me of... Greeks! Greek myths like the goddesses or the nymphs didn't have complex dresses and yet they irradiated beauty" says Marin.

"Oh my, are you saying that I'm your goddess?" teases Kitty.

"Obviously" says Marin winking. "Though maybue you're more like a muse, since you give me this wonderful ideas".

Kitty blushes a lot and Plaggue burst into laughs. "Oh my god kid! This boy is way too much" says Plaggue cackling. "Hey boy, you'll make my kitten fall for you if you keep being this smooth".

"Plaggue!" complains Kitty.

"Don't worry, I know she's just teasing us" says Marin. "How about I give you your next outfit?"

"Sure! If it's as cute as this one I might consider taking one of this home" says Kitty joking.

"I could make you something, you know" says Marin.

"You could make me the happiest girl if you proposed to me" thinks Adrienne.

After changing into the next design, Marin gives his thumbs up and keeps giving clothes to Kitty for her to change into. With each new design, they banter for a bit about the style of the design and other things, teasing each other and enjoying the moment. Outfit after outfit, they spent gleefully their time and even Plaggue had to admit that she was having quite a good time. Unfortunately, everything had to come to an end at lunch time, specially because Adrienne had to go back home for lunch since his father had decided that it would be a good day to act like a father for once and eat with his children. With a bit of disappointmet, both of them said goodbye and parted ways.


	11. Chat Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do two cats covered in flour do accidentally? An ill-timed joke that will trigger the hell out of two designers

It was meant to be a funny joke, nothing too serious or that would offend anyone. The cats didn't expected such a reaction from Marin and Marinette, they had no ill intent towards the adorable designers and their joke wasn't anything that strange or offensive. Everything begun a week earlier, when Chat Noir and Kitty Noire were invited by a TV program and were officially dared to test their cooking abilities by filming a video while cooking something. Of course, as the secretly sheltered twins they were, their cooking skills where almost non-existant, so they went to ask for some help to their favourite civilians whose parents were the best bakers in all Paris. They asked Tom and Sabine if they could manage to teach them something easy enough to prove themselves, but the bakers couldn't because they had quite a busy week, so Marin and Marinette offered to help them.

They established a day to practice and then film the video and on that they both cats came punctually. Marin brought the to their kitchen and explain what recipe they would be making while Marinette brought the ingredients for them. The recipe they were making was certainly easy since it was a simple chocolate cake with nuts, which was almost like a big brownie. Marinette explained them how to use the different items of the kitchen, from the oven to the whisk rod, emphazising on the importance of having a good rythm when mixing the ingredients on the bowl. After that, Marin gave them a quick review of the recipe and explained some of the points they should pay special attention to, like not messing the order of the ingredients or at what temperature should they set the oven to.

"Wow, I'm no chef but with this explanations I'm feeling confident on baking this cake" says Chat Noir.

"I would even say that thanks to you two thi will be a piece of cake" puns Kitty and the designers roll their eyes amused.

"You shouldn't get too confident, aything can happen in a kitchen when you less expect it" warns them Marin.

"Could it happen that Marinette kisses me while I'm mixing the ingridients with my raw cooking charms?" asks Kitty winking to Marinette.

"Maybe it could, maybe my brother will suddenly Chat, being absorbed by his cooking ailities" replies Marinette.

"Oh yes please" says Kitty. "Nothing better than some yaoi in the kitchen".

"Please stop it you two with your delusions of gayness" says Marin deadpanning.

"Yeah, you make it sound as if Marin would be the top when I'm clearly a top and he's a bottom" says Chat.

"Chat, stop it as well with your delusions" says Marin rolling his eyes.

"Because Marin would clearly be the dominant between you two" says Kitty joking.

"Definitely. But as Marin says, we should focus a bit or you won't leave until the next month" says Marinette.

"So, what was the first step?" asks Marin.

"Preheat the oven to 180ºC and grease and line two sandwich tins" says Chat Noir.

"Exactly. Now you have to do it" says Marinette. "And after this?"

"I'll put all the cake ingredients except for the boiling water on a bowl and mix them together until smooth with this wooden spoon" says Kitty while Chat sets the oven. "Marinett, can you fetch me the flour?"

"Sure, no problem" says Marinette picking up the sack of flour as if it weight nothing. Unfortunately, she slips with a handky and throws the flour all over Chat Noir and Kitty Noire.

"Pht pht" says Chat spitting some flour. "Why thank you Princess, I guess you made me a Chat Blanc now".

"Would that make me Kitty Blanche then?" asks Kitty shaking her head to expel some of the flour.

Then, they hear a loud thump and see that Marin had let fall the bowl. But when they look at him to ask why had he let the bowl fall, they see a face of horror on him. They turn to ask Marinette what was going on with Marin, but she's cowering from them. The cats try to approach Marin and Marinette, but the designers back away from them, clearly triggered by something. Marin begins to sweat a lot while Marinette litteraly trembles on the floor, still not standing up. The cats, who are very worried about their friends, look at each other concerned and unsure of what is going on or how should they act. Marin picks up a random bag that was lying over a chair and begins to breath ith the bag on his mouth, managing to calm himself to some extent.

"Don't come close to us! Wash out the flour" says Marin and the cats quickly comply going to the bathroom and using the shower. When they return, Marin is sitting and holding his head while Marinette is curled in a ball on the floor.

"What happened? Are you okay? Is it something that we did?" asks Kitty very worried.

"It's... It's complicated" says Marin. "I'm not even sure if I should tell this to you two".

"Is it related to us?" asks Chat Noir.

"It- Is not li- I..." tries to say Marin, seemingly worried. "Yes. It is".

"Did we do anything wrong?" asks Kittyclearly cocerned. "We're sorry if we offended you in any way".

"It's not like that Kitty. You didn't do anything intentionally" says Marin troubled. "It's just that... Do you remember Bugx and Bunnix?"

"How do you know about them?" asks Chat Noir alarmed.

"Marinette and I... accompanied Ladybug and Lordbug to the future forcefully just last week, the bunny heroes closed our eyes and throwed us into the future to fix something" says Marin.

"You went to the future? Why didn't we knew this?" asks Kitty worried and alarmed.

"Because we were facing akumas..." says Marin.

"Don't tell me..." says Chat horrorized.

"It was you two. You where pure white with icy blue eyes and your names..." says Marin not looking at them. "Well, you guessed them".

"But it can't be! What happened?!" asks Kitty not believing what she's hearing.

"You... You dated Ladybug and Lordbug and knew their identities and because of something you were akumatized. It was so grim, so... Wrong to see you in that state, alone, in the verge of the last building that wasn't destroyed and under the water" explains Marin, beginning to breath harder. "We helped the bugs fighting you but it was so... bizarre. Marinette was almost killed a lot of times... I barely managed to not get cataclysmed and in the end it were the bugs who stopped you two. You were brutally fighting, but you also were pacific. You loved the bugs too much, but you also said that it was your love which destroyed Paris and the moon".

"Marin, calm down" says Chat as the boy begins to hyperventilate. "Breath in and out. We're here. We're not... going to kill you".

"It can't be... Why?" says Kitty lost in her own dreadful trance.

Everyone tried to calm down for quite a long time, each of them with their own problems. Marinette was remembering the fight once and once again in an endless loop, suffering from Chat's words and scared of how many times he tried to killed her. On the other hand, Marin was trying to forget Kitty's sadness that had emotionally scarred him permanently, as he couldn't bear to remember endlessly her pained face. Meanwhile Chat was very concerned about how could have thing developed in such a way, afraid that he had scarred forever Marinette and that he was the cause of her nightmares. And Kitty Noire... She was torn, scared of what could she had done in the future, but also pained that Marin reacted in such a way, as if he was terrified of her.

They all felt some pangs on their hearts that didn't go away no matter how hard they tried. They spent some time in silence, slowly calming themselves. Now being calmer, Marin cleaned up the mess with the flour while the cats began to make the cake once again, finding quite hard to make a joke to lighten the mood. Marinette was still a ball of nerves and her hands wouldn't stop trembling, but she managed to stand up and help a bit, but in the end she wasn't much of help and went to her bedroom. It's not necessary to say that, even if the resultant cake was quite good, the day didn't left quite a good taste on anyone's mouth, but Chat Noir and Kitty Noire still thanked their friends for helping them and worrying about them.


	12. Kwami Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After swapping miraculous with the bugs, Paris' favourite cats go to show off to their diverse civilian acquaintances.

After de Reflektdoll incident, Tikki and Tekke had been thinking on training Marin and Mariette to be able to use all of the others miraculous if the situation was needed. Not much later than Master Fu lost his memory and Marin and Marinette became the guardians, their kwamis made them learn how to correctly use the power of each miraculous, except for one: the black cat miraculous. After some deliberation, they proposed to swap their miraculi with Chat Noir and Kitty Noire for a week, to learn the ropes of being a black cat and improve as guardians of the miraculi. Of course, the cats were looking forward to it, but they were also a bit scared about the consequences of messing up and the absence of their kwamis being there with them.

But that was just at the beginning, once Tikki and Tekke encouraged them enough, they went to the streets and explored the powers of the miraculous ladybug, jumping from a roof and then using their yoyos to swing as if they were some sort of buggy Spider-man. The adrenaline they felt with each swing soon got them motivated enough to try a few stunts. After jumping a couple of times from the top of Eiffel's Tower, they decided that maybe it would be a good idea to inform the citiziens about the recent swap of miraculous, so they consulted it with Lady Noire and Cat Lord and went to visit some journalist in order to inform them. First were their civilians friend Alya and Alen, who were ecstasic about the news and loved the change of suits. Then, they visited Nadia Chamack so the news would reach to those who don't use the Ladyblog nor the Lordblog.

Since they had some free time and they wanted to still use the miraculous, Mister Bug and Lady Beetle decided to do a level ground patrol, calmly walking while they made sure to check out for any evildoer or any people emotionally unstable. Of course, they spent more time chatting with civilians and signing autographs than patrolling, but since they get to prank a bit some of their friends and fans, they didn't ind it that much. But then they had an idea: What if they visited some friends as Mister Bug and Lady Beetle?

They passed by Kim, Jin, Max, Mat, Alyx and Alex and gave them handshakes and held a little race with the Le Chieng. They also saw Nino and Nina across the street, crossing the street in red light because they were concentrated on their phones. They swept them just before a car crushed them and scold thema bit, but they also did a cool handshake with the Lahiffe. Finally, they went to their favourite place: The Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"Do you think they'll be surprise?" asks Lady Beetle.

"I'm sure they already know by now" says Mister Bug. "Alya or Alen must have told them".

"You're right, they are bffs after all" agrees Lady Beetle.

"Are they on their room?" asks to himslef Mister B.

"Well, we could knock on Marin's trapdoor and if he doesn't answers, knock on Mari's" proposes Lady B.

"Let's see if someone is at home" says Mister B as he lands near MArin's trapdoor and knocks.

Marin opens the trapdoor with a smile. "So Alen was telling the truth? We have some new buggy heroes, is it because you were tired of being cats?"

"Never! Being a cat gives you all this positive felines" says Lady B. "Is Marinette also at home? We wanted to surprise you both with our lovely new suits".

"She's downstairs, we were discussing about some fabrics, nothing important to be honest" says Marin going inside. "Will you come down too?"

"If you insist" says Mister B following him.

"Nice suit Chat" says Marinette once the bugs are in.

"Well, I also like it" says Mr. Bug proud. "By the way, while we're bugs you can call me Mister Bug".

"And I go by Lady Beetle" says Lady B.

"So, we have Lady Beatles and Mister Bean at home right now" teases Marin.

"Yeah, Chat's definitely Mister Bean" agrees Marinette. "Thought the Lady Beatles was a bit..."

"Lacking. Or weak" points Lady B. "I know you're not quite the punster Prince Charming, but now I can see why".

"How comes Mr. Bean fits me?" asks Mr. Bug indignant with his priorities straight.

"You're a bit of a clown" say everyone at unison.

"Come on!" pouts Mr. Bug

"Don't worry brther, we do this because we love you, not to be bean to you" says Beetle smirking.

"Beetle, that was so bad" says Marin. "Almost as bad as mine!"

"Hey now brother, don't try to compare, at least her pun was well-placed" says Marinette.

"And that's why I love Mari" says Beetle as she hugs Marinette and sticks out her tongue playfully.

"Yeah, that and the pastries" says Mister Bug.

"Aren't you on the same boat?" asks Marin looking at him.

"Of course not, I love her because she is an amazing girl" says Mr. Bug trying to act offended.

"More like you two love me because of the petting and the treats" says Marinette giggling.

"That, I can't deny. But your petting is way too awesome! You can't blame us" says Beetle.

"It looks like even if you're bugs for now, you're still the same affectionate cats, aren't you?" says Marin smiling.

"I think being cats may already be in our DNA" says Beetle.

"Now that I think about it, how comes you've exchanged miraculous?" asks Mari.

"Well you see, our currents kwamis talked to our usual kwamis about doing a kwami swap of sorts, like an exchange program, to help us adapt to the bugs powers in case something happens like that time when Reflektdoll happened" says Mr. Bug.

"I see, are you faring well with the new miraculous?" asks Marin.

"Yeah, we've been practicing our mobility and combat a bilities for some time and we've more or less grown accustomed to them, but it's weird to be with Ladybug's and Lordbug's kwamis" says Beetle.

"Mainly because they aren't causing us trouble every three seconds, but it's strangely lonely not to be discussing with them all the time. Tikki and Tekke are kind and nice, but in a more active way than our kwamis" explains Mr. B. "Like, they are actively being nice and kind to us, being friendly and helping us constantly, but Plagg and Plaggue are more focused on causing havoc to distract us from our things and they get softer with us whenever we're feeling down, like that time Plagg played the piano with me when I was feeling down".

"You surely love your kwamis, don't you?" says Marinette smiling tenderly.

"Of course, even if they are a pain in the ass from time to time, they are the best for us" says Lady B.

"I'm sure they love you as much as you love them" says Marin.

"I doubt they will ever admit it out loud" says Mr. B. "But I think you're right".

"Well then, after all this talk, I'm a bit thirsty" says Marinette. "Will you stay for a bit with us? I'll go down for some juice, so I need to know if I have to bring two or four".

"If Princess insist, how could we deny such a kind offert?" says Lady Beetle dramatically.

"You dork" says Marinette eye-rolling amused as she goes downstairs.


	13. Flower Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Noire and Marinette spend some quality girls time outside of Paris, relaxing and walking through fields filled with flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are a bit aged up, like they are 22 yo, in this fic, but the shenanigans are still more or less the same since Hawkie refuset to go away. However, the friendship between Kitty and Mari is way moe stronger and deeper then during their teen years

After hearing Kitty Noire complain for quite some time after a particular annoying akuma, Marinette came up with the marvelous idea of having a girls day with the superhero, but instead of relaxing doing a spa at home, they would go to the mountains to relax since Kitty would be worrying all the time for an akuma if they were at Paris otherwise, which also applied to Marinette, but it's not like Kitty should know. It had also been quite some time since Mari had went outside of Paris for a field trip, so she thought it was a good idea and told Kitty about it and... Kitty Noire was so excited for it that she was practically vibrating filled with hapiness. They set up a date for the field trip, rent a car and made sure to completely clear their schedules for the whole day.

When the long awaited day finally came, Marinette put her things on the rented car, drove to an alley on the outskirts of Paris and waited for Kitty Noire. Coincidentally, since Kitty knew where she had to go, she simply went near the meeting place as a civilian in her own car, then she parked and picked her own stuff just to hid nearby and transform, so she arrived almost at the same time that Marinette. When they met and after their usual two kisses greeting (on the cheek, because we europeans do this), they putt Kitty's luggage on the car and set off to their destination. During the trip, they passed by a narrow road in the mountains where a deer randomly jumped in front of them from one side of the road and simply jumped to the other side when Marinette abruptly hit the break to avoid hurting the cute deer.

"Wow, that was a close one" says Kitty. "You almost killed that adeerable creature".

"This is not the right moment for one of your puns Kitty" says Marinette glaring at her. "I almost ran over a deer and all you can do is pun?"

"Sheesh, I'm sorry Princess, I was just trying to break the ice" says Kitty. "I think you really need this day off".

"Well yes, it's been pretty stressful lately and I just want a bit of fresh air and no responsabilities or annoying things around me" says Marinette as she starts the engine.

"Then why did you took me with you?" says Kitty.

"Because you're my friend and I love you, but you'll drive me crazy if you don't have a day off as well" says Marinette.

"Aww, you said you love me" says Kitty teasingly. "Now I can marry you and Marin".

"OK stop right there Kitty. Marin has a girlfriend, so no hands on him" says Marinette.

"Oh, right! Right! I... I totally forgot about that!" says Kitty smiling as she sweats internally, cursing herself for almost slipping out that she is his girlfriend. "But you didn't deny my proposal~"

"I'll let you know that I'm a bit fed up with all the love stuff, after dating a couple of guys and keep falling for two other guys and messing up my life in waytoo many ways, I've decided to stop searching for love" says Marinette. "So no, I won't marry you. Besides, Alya already has claimed that if I have to marry a girl I'll have to marry her first".

"But she can't now that we're married if she doesn't knows who am I" says Kitty. "I could even be a guy that loves crossdressing, or I could be trans".

"If you were trans girls, you'd stil be a girl you dummy" says Marinette. "Anyways, I don't think you're a guy".

"And why is that exactly?" says Kitty. "I'll let you know that I could look like a very handsome boy if I cut my hair and I did a couple of tricks".

"Yeah, but you have two things that boys don't have. The voice and those legs" says Marinette.

"You had me there for a moment, I'll be honest. I thouht you were going to say something else" says Kitty chuckling. "So I have femenine legs?"

"You have some nice legs Kitty, I bet they look awesome in some lingerie" says Marinette. "Your boyfriend surely loves them".

"Now that you mention... He does" says Kitty pensative. "Could it be that I have some thicc thighs?"

"You have awesome thighs Kitty, not thicc, awesome" replies Marinette smiling.

"Well, I could say the same about you Princess, those legs are top grade" says Kitty with a wink.

"Thanks Kitty, but they are nothing like yours" says Marinette hitting the break again because a car almos hit them. "What a jerk!"

"Does he even has eyes on his face?" says Kitty disgusted. "The road is not all for himself!"

"Ugh I hate when this kind of people are nowhere near me on the road, he didn't even apollogize!" says Marinette.

"I know right? Like, at least have a bit of decency and say sorry for driving like that" says Kitty indignant.

"I swear" agrees Marinette.

They continue bantering during the trip, discussing who had the most beautiful legs, dissing a bunch of bad drivers and generally venting their accumulated stress. They keep getting further and deeper inside of the mountains until they get to their destination, a praire filled with flowers that is also the beginning of a hiking route that they considered doing after having some lunch. With the engine off, the car safely parked and their baskets out, they set up a picnic blanket and set their picnic, which included things like mini quiche, sandwiches, some juice (and also some champang) and some desserts, courtesy of Marinette's parents. They had lunch peacefully, getting completely inmersed in the tranquility of Mother Nature and ejoying their meal. After lunch, they decided to stay in the praire, admiring it's beauty instead of sweating while hiking an increible route with stunning views.

"It's so peaceful in here" says Kitty laying on the floor surrounded by flowers.

"I know. It makes me so calm. I'm thinking of fantasy-like stories" says Marinette. "All with magic, creatures of the forest, princesses and knights".

"I bet you'd make a spectacular princess" says Kitty Noire. "You're already one for me".

"And I'm lucky to have a brave knight and a gorgeous damme by my side" says Marinette petting Kitty's head.

"Woah, I love it when you pet me. Or Marin. You two have like magic hands or something" says Kitty closing her eyes and purring.

"We know that silly, you and Chat always make this kitten face of satisfaction whenever we pet you" says Marinette giggling. "I honestly think it's precious. It's so cute".

Kitty blushes a bit. "You never told me..." says Kitty pouting. "Now I'm self conscious about it..."

"Aw, don't be. It's endearing" says Marinette.

"Just like you when you're thinking or when you're concentrated on a project" says Kitty. "You make these cute faces where your tongue sticksout but just a bit and you look like a little animal".

"You meani" says Marinette blushing. "I was complimenting you!"

"So am I Princess. In fact, I can tell you that everyone thinks that it's cute when you do it" replies Kitty.

"You dork" says Marinette rolling her eyes and twirls to her left, seeing a bunch of cute flowers. "Hey, want to make a flower crown?"

"I would very much love to, but I'm afraid I have some... technical difficulties and a lack on knoweledge on that field of expertizing" says Kitty with her claws up.

"Guess I'll have to make you one then" says Marinette winking as she begins to pick up some flowers and braid them.

"It would definitely look better on you Mari" says Kitty putting a flower on Mari's hair.

"Maybe, but I think that this blue from the forget me not flowers would suit your hairs better" says Marinette braiding the flowers. "It fits your acid eyes quite well if I say so".

"Yeah, you'd rock better a more lively colour like red, orange or yellow" says Kitty Noire. "Thought maybe some pale shades would also look incredible in you".

"Well, there's a reason pink is my favourite color" says Marinette smiling. "It fits amazingly well with my pale skin and raven hair".

"Totally. I stil remeber how good you looked on those pink trousers you used to wear" says Kitty.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about those!" says Marinette. "I used to love them so much. Maybe I should tailor a new one".

"Oh yes! I don't now why but I think you would look great if you paired them with a blouse and a high bun. And glasses! You look so cute with glasses" says Kitty.

"Like a secretary?" asks Marinette amused.

"I was thinking of a business woman, but a secretary also fits the description" says Kitty nodding.

"Aaaand... I'm done with this" says Marinette. "Stand up so I can put it on your head".

"Your wishes are my commands Princess" says Kitty playfully.

"You're incorrigible" says Marinette rolling her eyes amused. She puts the flower crown on Kitty Noire and gasps. "It looks so good! the ears and the mask are a bit in the way, but I bet that your civilian self would look like a fantasy princess or fairy".

"Now, now, Princess. If you flatter me that much I'll end up getting some ideas" says Kitty Noire smirking.

"This again Kitty?" says Marinette giggling. "How many times will we have this conversation? Do you want me to answer you the usual?"

"Of course, it's an inside joke by now" says Kitty laughing.

"Maybe I want you to get some ideas Kitty. Your gorgeous face deserves that" says Marinette smiling, already used to it.

"I'd think I'd prefer a kiss to prove that, instead of some compliments" says Kitty, surprising Marinette for a second, but Mari softly punches Kitty's arm.

"You dork, stop asking for a kiss so much, or I'll end up getting some ideas" says Marinette impersonating Kitty at the last part.

"I've gotta say, your falsetto voice when you impersonate me it's getting more acurate" comments Kitty.

Both oof them face each other silently for a second, before bursting into laughs. "I did noot expect you to say that as a comeback" says Marinette laughing.

"But is true thought" says Kitty clearing some tears from laughing to much. "You almost sound like me lately".

"What can I say, I've had years of practice" says Marinette smiling. "By now I can impersonate you, Alya, Nina and Adrienne. Maybe I could also impersonate Kagami or Sakura if I tried".

"I see that you have as many suitors as always" says Kitty dramatically. "I thought I was your only one".

"Okay, first of all, I've always had plenty of suitors apparently. When we finished Lycee I was surprised by a group of boys who claimed to be part from my very own fan club, they all declared to me one by one and it was... Awkward" says Marinette.

"Well, you've also had a couple of boyfriends as well. Like that guitarrist boy or the florist guy" says Kitty pensative. "And I'll admit that my brother most likely got a crush on you even if he tried to deny it quite hard".

"That can't be, he was in love with Ladybug, then he got a girlfriend, they broke up and then got another girlfrined" says Marinette. "I'm sure that if he ever had a crush on me he'd try to confess at least, he's not one to be silent about his love".

"Actually, you'd be surprised. You don't know it, but after that last girlfriend you mentioned, he dated five other girls, but all of those were nefastous relationships because he didn't properly explain his feeling. And because a bunch of them were gold diggers" says Kitty.

"Wait what?" says Marinette confused. "Why did he never talked about those?"

"Well, you see, my brother can be quite outgoing when he's Chat Noir, but as a civilian... As civilians we both have to wear masks to appear as the perfect twins and it's... Hard to expres yourself, to express your feelings when you're not even able to take off the perfect children mask" says Kitty with a bittersweet smile.

"Remember me one more time why can't I decimate your family" says Marinette getting serious.

"Because you'd have to know our secret identities and you don't want that" says Kitty. "And because we don't want you to go to prision".

"It would be so worth it though" says Marinette.

"Marinette!" says Kitty giggling.

"What? I'm just saying that beating up your family would be worth the imprisionment just like Carapace found worth hitting Scarlet Moth with his shield despite that later he was the target of a bunch of akumas" says Marinette.

"I'll admit that Carapace was great that time" says Kitty nodding. "But that doesn't means that I'd like you to get in prision!"

"You could break me out and we could be runaways together" says Marinette jokingly.

"And we'd live in a house in the mountains and we'd marry and adopt two little girls" says Kitty jokingly.

"Yeah. I would do the chores because you're a disaster, so you'd have to provide for us with money and food" says Marinette chuckling.

"Oh, and you'd sew on your free time to make clothes for us and to make napkins to sell them" says Kitty.

"Napkins? Seriously? If I had to work sewing I'd sew something much more impressing than napkins" says Marinette laughing.

"I think napkins would be great. They are small, they can easily get lost and it's easy to carry a lot of them at the same time" says Kitty Noire.

"They wouldn't sell that much Kitty. I'd rather sew some underware than napkins" says Marinette.

"You coul sew my underware~" says Kitty winking suggestively to Mari.

"You're an incorrigible dirty cat" says Mariette rolling her eyes amused.

"But you imagined me just in my undies for a sec, admit it" says Kitty teasingly.

"Of course, and I saw a black cat standing with a human head" says Marinette.

"That would be as creepy as that movie, Cats" says Kitty making faces.

"Gosh, that movie was so creepy" says Marinette. "It still haunts me in my sleep".

"I'm not even surprised, the idea of the film wasn't that bad, but the whole... result? Yeah, the result was definitely cringy" says Kitty.

"I heard that the theater play it was inspired on was actually quite good" says Marinette. "Like, not on a Hamilton's level, but maybe like... that play of the eigth book of Harry Potter that recieved so much complains despite being fairly good?"

"Ah, yes. The cursed child..." says Kitty. "I felt so conflicted about it. On one hand I love it because it was anothe Harry Potter's book. But on the other hand... It didn't had the appeal of the rest of books".

"I know what you mean. I think that the author maybe rushed it or maybe she just made it to sell even more" says Marinette. "It was nice as a book, but as a Harry Potter book... It was lacking".

Just like that, the girls spent the afternoon chit-chatting about books, animes, movies, plays, cakes and a lot more of quotidian things, simply relaxing and enjoying their free time without any kind of worry and without a hurry. When the sky began to got dark, they picked up everything and went inside the car. They drove all the way up the mountain to reach a viewpoint from where they saw the sunset while 'A thousand years' from Christina Perri played on the background, creating a great ambient for the views the saw. Once the sun set completely, they got back into the car and Mariette drove back to Paris, stopping at the same alley they had met in the morning to let Kitty Noir go and both girls said each other good by with a big hug.


	14. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several Valentine's Days with akumas, the cats tear down a bit when they are offered some chocolate from Marin and Marinette.

If someone were to see the feline superheroes of Paris, they would see two very serious teenagers looking in all directions, as if they were waiting for something to happen when least expected. In reality, they were doing that, but they were actualy stressed and jumpy. After all, it was Valentine's Day, a day of happiness to many, but also a day of sadness, wrath and depression for others. And of course, Hawk Moth, Mayura, Papilionidae and Le Paon had to take advantatge of the situation and create powerful akumas and/or amoks every single year. Didn't they had a loved one to spent the day with and they were so bitter about it that they had to ruin the day for everyone else? Sometimes Chat Noir and Kitty Noire wanted to use their batons to bat the villains to the next month, but they didn't go to the battlefield that much.

They were on the lookout for the whole day, relentlessly patrolling the streets of Paris with their full attention to even the minor signal of an akuma appearance. They went across every single street, road and alley of Paris at least five times, making sure that everything was in order and with their batons ready to call Alya and Alen so they could post about the akuma on the Ladyblog and the Lordblog. However, the villains seemed to have taken things more calamly this year, because not a single feather or wing was seen on the whole day. Actually, it were the cats who, after patrolling without stopping for the whole day, were utterly exhausted to the point that Ladybug and Lordbug had to call them and tell them to go to rest.

Nonetheless, the cats had different plans for the rest of the afternoon. They headed towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery to see their favourite civilians of all times and see if they could complain a bit to them and get pampered for once. Althought they actually doubted for a second, thinking that they must have been enjoying the day with someone else as a date. But they still went all the way to their house, comfirmating that they were inside and apparently hadn't gone anywhere on the special Saturday. They where about to descend to the building when they saw Marin and Marinette come out to Marin's rooftop spot with a trait filled with pastries, chairs, a thermos and cups. They poured the content from the thermos inside the cups and made a toast before gulping down whatever was in the thermos. When they looked up after drinking, they spotted Chat and Kitty with baffled faces and they gestured for them to come, to what the cats made sure to comply.

"Fancy seeing you two spying on us on such a day" says Marinette smirking.

"Oh, no, we weren't spying on you, we actually were coming to see you when we saw you two coming out with everything" says Chat Noir.

"Yet you stayed on the other roof observing us from afar, which I believ it's considerd to be spying" says Marin grinning. "But given the day, I can guess what you two were doing outside".

"Oh yes? And what exactly do you think that we were doing?" says Chat.

"Well, I'd say that you were going to a date and used your powers to get across the nassty traffic more easily, but I know it's because you've been all day on the lookout for any akuma or amok" says Marin.

"He's right, and let me tell you, it's so exhausting" says Kitty sitting on the floor.

"Don't sit on the floor Kitty, we brought extra chairs because we supposed that we'd saw you today" says Marinette as she points to the chairs behind her.

"Well then, if you don't mind me..." says Kitty sitting on a chair in front of the Dupain-Cheng twins.

"So you were expecting us huh?" says Chat Noir.

"Of course, we thought that we'd either saw you patroling around here or that you'd come a bit" says Marin.

"Looks like the later was the good one" says Marinette.

"What can we say, we love spending some time with you two" says Kitty.

"That we know Kitty, because we also love spending time with you two like this, just casually chatting without any duty or any responsability" says Marinette.

"You're exaggerating Princess, spending time with two alley cats like us must be tiring rather than something loveale" says Chat Noir.

"Well, even if you sometimes act like mangy alley cats, I'd say that the overall is quite enjoyable" says Marin. "We wouldn't be this friendly otherwise. You wouldn't get as many treats for sure".

"And we're thankful for the treats" says Kitty smiling. "They are the sun of our lives, making worth all the shit that keeps happening in this cursed world".

"So poetic" says Marinette giggling.

"We are cats of culture after all. Poesy, music, anime and literature, we're fluent in the four of them" says Chat Noir.

"I'm not sure if you should include anime in that cultural group, but anime is certainly great" says Marin.

"There are endless animes that can't be forgotten and everybody knows about regardless if they watch anime or not" says Kitty. "To mention some of them: Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Naruto, Ranma1/2, One Piece or the Ghibli Studio movies".

"I love the Ghibli Studio, their movies are so good, so touching and interesting" says Marinette.

"I mean, what type of bitter person do you have to be to not like Ghibli Studio?" says Chat. "They are classics!"

"I remember that my favourite Ghibli movie when I was a kid was Ponyo. Now I would say that Princess Mononoke is my favourite" says Marin.

"I'd say that The Howling Castle gets the first place for me" says Kitty Noire.

"Me too! I love The Howling Castle, it's so moving" says Marinette.

"I'd say that the Ghibli movie I enjoyed the most would be Chihiro's Journey" says Chat Noir. "That and Kiki, because it had a black cat".

"How could we forget that time you were on a Ghibli movie? says Marin chuckling.

"Nah, if I had to represent myself with a black cat from the cinema I'd say I'm Scat Cat from The Aristocats" says Chat Noir.

"Does that makes me Duchess or Mari then?" says Kitty Noire.

"If I had to put you as a cartoon film cat, I'd say that you're more like Jiji than Chat" says Marinette.

"So I'm the one who appears on Kiki delivery service then?" says Kitty amused.

"Well, you're basically what one would expect from a talking cat: sarcastic, playful and terribly loyal" says Marin. "Just like Jiji".

"And here I said that I was like Scat Cat because cats are the only ones who know how to jazz" says Chat Noir.

"Not sure that you know how to jazz kit-cat" says Marinette giggling. "If it's anything like your serenades, I'd rather not listen to it".

"You hurt me with those words Princess" says Chat dramatically.

"Well, then I guess Mari could make you a bit happier for today" says Marin, leaving the cats confused.

"So we're doing it now?" says Marinette. "We're giving them tha right now?"

"Sure, why not? We were going to give it to them anyway" says Marin.

"What exactly is what you are giving us" says Kitty Noire curiously.

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" says Marinette flickering Kitty's nose.

"But Princess, satisfactio brought it back" says Chat.

"Guess we have to go for it then" says Marin getting up and going with Marinette to his room. "Stay here for a moment".

"What are they going for?" says Chat curious.

"I don't know brother, but I'm also very interested about it" says Kitty.

"Good thing that we didn't leave it that far then" says Marinette as she comes back with Marin, both hiding something behind them.

"Here you go" says Marin as he gives a gift to Kitty while Marinette gives one to Chat.

"Woah, what is this?" says Chat examining the wrapping paer and the shape of the box.

"You're supposed to open it to know that brother" says Kitty Noir as she opens the gift, revealing chocolates.

"We wanted to give this as a token of gratitude for always being there and saving the city so many times" says Marinette.

When they see the chocolates, Chat Noir and Kitty Noire let some tears fall, moved by the gesture from Marinette and Marin. The designers were worried at first when they saw the cats cry, but the cats quickly explained that they weren't sad, but moved by the appreciaton that Marin and Marinette had showed them, giving them some chocolates on Valentine's Day as a thank you for doing their job as heroes. The fact that someone appreciated thir work after relentlessly having to patrol the city all day was simply so emotive for the cats that they couldn't help but to shed some tears, specially because it was a gesture from their favourite civilians, their friends and the ones who valued them just as much as Ladybug and Lordbug.

When the cats finally calmed down, they thanked the designer duo and hugged them tightly, showing their appreciation for them and also thanked them for always being there. Sure, maybe they didn't have a romantic relationship between the fur of them, but they had a much more valuable friendship than any other relationship they could ask for. The cats promise to return the gesture like it was usual on animes, by giving something to them on the fourteenth of March, to which Marinette and Marin laughed quite a bit, but they were happy about ti either way. They now had soomething to look forward that March after all.


	15. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story behind Chat Noir becoming friends with Marin after accepting him for who he really was, and not the disorted image he had initially formed in the beginning.

If Chat Noir had to pinpoint when did his friendship with Marin truly began and when had he finally buried the hatchet, he would most likely choose that time when Marin got himself under an akuma's attack and stubbornly kept himself on danger just to look for someone he wasn't even friends with: Adrien Agreste, a.k.a. his rival of sorts and also Chat Noir on his free time. The story went pretty much like most akuma incidents: Someone was feeling rather sad, Hawk Moth decided to manipulate those feelings to turn the victim into a fearful akuma and the akumacaused havoc. The only difference? The akuma was attacking a fashion show.

That day, Marin was working as Adrienne's personal designer and was outside of the building with Adrienne when the akuma attacked. People went out panicking, some shouting that the akuma had trapped the male models on the changing rooms, others proclaiming that the akuma was turning the models in marble and even some people was saying that Chat Noir was already on scene but that he was getting beaten up without any reinforcements. Worried about it, Marin escorted Adrienne into the limousine were her bodyguard Orangutan could keep an eye on her while Marin rushed in to check if there were people trapped inside of the building, but not before sending a message to Ladybug.

He went inside the building and saw lots of marble statues, comfirming one of the things he had heard. Then, he turned his head just in time to see a flying Chat Noir coming at him backwards. Marin reacted on time to get out of his way and got a good look of the akuma. The akuma was a strange sort of black dragon-like snake with golden greek decorations along it's body, its size roughly about nine meters and it had some dangerously-looking spit falling out of his mouth. Marin quicklydid a barrel roll and pushed Chat Noir when he saw that the akuma was about to spit out something, barely managing to evade an attack.

"What are you doing in here?! Get out of here!" says Chat Noir as he stands and launches himself to attack the akuma.

"I can't! There are people trapped! I'm going to try to get them out!" says Marin as he runs away into a hallway.

"Dammit Marin! This is not the time to play hero! You have to remain safe for Ladybug and Lordbug, remember?!" says Chat Noir pursuing Marin.

"I am Drakon! I will turn the beauty of everyne into stone to preserve it forever!" roars the akuma, but is ignored y the boys.

"I'm not waiting with my arms crossed until everything finishes! There are people trpped that could get injured as colateral damage during your fight!" says Marin. "The lucky charm can't heal physical injuries!"

"That's why you have to get out of here! If you die while I'm battling the akuma, you'll be dead forever!" says Chat parrying the tail of the monster.

"Then focus on mister scaly back there! I'm trying to evade dangerous spots, but if you pursue me it will come towards me as well!" says Marin.

"Then get the hell out of here! What is so important to risk your life like this?!" asks Chat dodgin a spit attack.

"People lives are important! And there is some people in there that are important for someone I know! If I didn't help him I know about at least six people who'd get sad" says Marin zig-zagging between statues.

"Who is that guy that he's so important?!" asks Chat Noir.

"Someone I don't get along with! But my sister, my friends and his sisters would be in pain if something happened to him! He's the model boy, Adrien Agreste!" says Marin.

"And you're risking yourself to save him! You don't even like him at all!" complains Chat Noir before jumping onto the monster, trying to distract it.

"We may not be in the best terms! But if I did nothing to help him I'd be garbage that doesn't deserves to live!" says Marin.

Chat was for one second moved, thinking once again that maybe he was mistaken with Marin, but he had to focus again on attacking and distracting the akuma. Marin got to the changing rooms where the male models where supposed to be, but the entrance was filled with the remaingings of the ceiling, making it impossible to open the doors. Pleads from the models could be heard from inside, some of them even crying out loud and banging the doors without doing anything. Marin began to search for something to move the detritus with, but he heard the akuma roaring, saw Chat Noir pass him by flying against a wall and had seconds to react and to evade an atack from the beast, which cleared the detritus. but the akuma was now blocking the entrance instead.

In a desperate attempt to catch the attention from Drakon so it wouldn't enter the changing rooms and attack all the models, Marin throwed a rock to it's head, making it loose balance for a second. But the akuma recovered quickly and turned it's head towards Marin, glaring at the boy and hissing. The akuma moved its head back to prepare to jump towards Marin and swallow him whole, openning wide it's mouth, but Chat Noir charged at it using his baton as a spear and effectively knocked away the akuma, who forgot about Marin and began to pursue Chat Noir in an angerous fit. Marin took the opportunity and opened the doors of the changing rooms wide open, instructing the models to get out safely and searching inside the room for Adrien to no avail. He began to run inside the building as he tried to phone Adrien, always getting the voicemail instead.

Desperate, Marin searches the whole building, stopping by any statue that might resemble Adrien to check if it's him without achieving anything. Then Chat Noir, Ladybug and the akuma burst through the ceiling. The akuma spins and hits Chat Noir with its tail, sending him flying again, but this time making him hit Marin and both guys end up flying to one of the hallways, straight into some soffa. Chat Noir gets up and shakes his body, making several of his bones crack,, before he turns around and flips when he sees Marin on the soffa. Worried, Chat Noir inspects Marin to see if he has any injury.

"I'm okay, thank you for worrying" says Marin. "I'm sorry I didn't react quickly enough to evade you".

"What the hell are you saying! And why are you still in here!" says Chat Noir still inspecting Marin.

"It's Adrien, he wasn't on the changing room and he doesn't answers the phone" explains Marin. "I was looking for him when you bursted through the ceiling".

"I think I saw him getting outside" says Chat making up an excuse. "You should quickly get out of here as well. We'll distract the akuma, so use the stairs and leave the building as soon as you can, I don't think this building will last long thanks to the akuma's sturdy and heavy body".

"Are you sure that you saw him? You're not just telling me so to make me leave?" says Marin.

"God Marin! Don't be so stubborn and leave! I know it was him! Blond hair, dark green jacket, black jeans, white shirt with a black tie. Sounds familiar?" says Chat descriving the outfit that he was wearing as a civilian.

"Okey, I'll trust you then. Good luck with that akuma" says Marin giving a pat to Chat's back before running away.

"I was definitely wrong about him" mumbles Chat Noir to himself. "He's no gold digger, he's a madman!"

* * *

After defeating the akuma and having used Ladybug's Miraculous Cure, the heroes took some moments to escort back some people that were participating in the fashion show. But Chat Noir disappeard midway and appeared behind Marin to take him to the bathrooms. Chat Noir gave Marin a note and then fled through the bathroom's window as his miraculous beeped for the fourth time. On the note, Chat Noir simply said that he'd pass by Marin's rooftop that same night, also hinting that maybe he'd take Marin invitations from a while ago to play cookies and eat some treats. Marin was amused by it as he returned to Adrienne's side, who was quite curious about Marin's satisfied smirk.

That same night, Chat Noir stopped by on Marin's rooftop after having patrol with Ladybug, as he had promised Marin. He saw that the trapdoor to Marin's bedroom wa open and he smelled the appealing scent of cinnamom, honey, apples and baked goods. Chat Noir knocked on the trapdoor before entering, to make sure that he wouldn't scare off Marin or interrupt anything, but Marin simply told him to come inside. Without having a chat about the akuma incident of the day or aything else, Marin offered a controller to Chat Noir and engaged on some rounds of UMS, both boys winning some of the matches and enjoying playing against the other as if they were two childhood friends playing games together.

After playing and devouring the trait filled with pastries that Marin had prepared, Chat Noir looked seriously at Marin's eyes. "I must say Marin, that I'm sorry".

"For what?" asks Marin.

"For having a wrong impression about you and not trusting on you" says Chat Noir. "This morning you proved to me that you're a great guy who literally puts his life at stake in order to save other people".

"Thank you I guess" says Marin. "I guess I'm happy to know that your opinion on me has improved".

"Well, if I had any doubts left about you, after having so much fun playing games with you they are all gone" says Chat Noir. "Plus, you proved to be a great friend this morning, worrying about the brother of your friend".

"Don't tell him, but I actually respect him quite a lot for thekind-hearted type of guy he is" says Marin.

"Then why are you on bad terms with him?" asks Chat Noir curious.

"Let's just say that someone close to me is in love with him" says Marin. "And I don't want her to confess to him and get hurt if he rejects her".

"Wait, that's your reason?" says Chat surprised.

"Yeah, I would never like to see someone dear to me be hurt because of someone who doesn't knows how to express his feelings correctly" says Marin. "Like, there is ths girl in his class that clings to him and makes him uncomfortable, but he didn't tells her off. He should opnely tell her that it's making him feel uneasy".

"I'd never had thought that your whole relationship with Adrien was based on his lack for expressing himself and your protectiviness" says Chat, reevaluating a lot of the things that had happened along the years.

"Well, I think that if it wasn't for that we could be great friends" says Marin. "We share a lot of things in common and as my sister and Adrienne say, we're both equally dumb".

"I'm sure you could be great friends. I think I'm beginning to see why Lordbug values you as a friend" says Chat Noir.

"Thank you" says Marin. "You know, we could be friends as well".

"You know what? It doesn't sounds bad to me" says Chat Noir and offers his hand. "What do you say? Are we pals now?"

"Of course" says Marin taking his hand and giving him a determined handshake.

And just like that, a lasting friendship flourished between both boys, not simply being pals, but respecting ach other as men. Sure, they didn't have the bromance Marin had with Alen, but it was still a great friendship that both of them valued a lot.


	16. Do not disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That awkwarndess when you catch your twin brother making out with a hot feline heroine

Marinette was completely embarrassed. When she opened the door of Marin's bedroom to tell him that dinner was ready, the last thing she had expected to see was Kitty Noire passionately kissing Marin as if they needed to completely absorve the air from the others lungs. She was so surprised that she froze there for a couple of minutes before the couple noticed herstanding on the door with a dumbstruck expression. Obviously, as soon as they registered Marinette's presence Kitty and Marin stepped back from each other and a bright red blossomed on their cheeks as they looke away, clearly very ashamed of being caught red-handedly like that. They stood there awkwardly until Marinette finally bursted into luaghs.

"Oh gods" says Marinette laughing. "Here I was going to tell you that dinner is ready but you were already eating something".

"Marinette!" exclaim embarrassed Kitty and Marin at unison.

"I'm not going to lie, when I entered and saw you two I was so confused that I froze for a moment" says Marinette. "Thought I guess your burning passion reheated me".

"Please stop it Mari" pleads Marin covering his face in utter embarrassement.

"Why? It was your fault for not saying you had a visit" says Marinette clearly amused.

"Someone kill me" says Kitty crouching.

"You could have put a sign in your door Marin" says Marinette smirking.

"It wasn't planned! Am I supposed to put a sock on my doorknob everytime she comes?" asks Marin in a high pitched voice.

"You know, that actually might be a good idea" says Marinette. "That way I won't interrupt your smooching time next time".

Kitty suddenly springs up and grabs Marinette's shoulders. "Marinette, please, don't say a word to my brother about this" pleads Kitty Noire.

"I'm not heartless Kitty" says Marinette petting Kitty's head. "I can guess how Chat would react if he knew".

"Don't tell mom or dad either" says Marin.

"Don't worry, I'll just go downstairs and tell them that you're working hard on a project" says Marinette grinning. "You can go back to being all lovey-dovey".

After she leaves, Kitty Noire and Marin look at each other. "That was so embarrassing" says Kitty.

"I just hope that she keeps quiet about this. I don't want another awkward lunch like that time my father was akumatized" says Marin.

"So... Um... About this..." says Kitty nervously. "Do you want us to be...? You know".

"Oh! I- Um..." says Marin blushing. "If- If you want to... If you're okay with me?"

"No no no, it should be the other way" says Kitty flustered. "I should be asking if you're okay with me".

"Why wouldn't I be okay with you? You're a great girl that is selfless, kind, funny and caring" says Marin. "You're simply amazing while I'm just your average Joe".

"You are not! You're attentive, sweet, compassionate, considerate, handsome and so freaking cool!" says Kitty Noire. "You're a one out of hundred guy".

"I'm not that special" says Marin blushing more".

"Look, Marin" says Kitty Noire grabbing his face. "To me you are just unique. I would want to spend the rest of my life with you if you wanted too".

"I- I would like to. Kitty Noire, I love you and I've been loving you for quite a long time now" says Marin taking her hands on his. "At first, I used to have a silly celebrity crush on you, but as the time went on and we got closer and closer, I only ended up falling in love with you to the point where I can't get you out of my head".

"Marin..." says Kitty beginning to cry. "I love you so much Marin".

"I love you too" says Marin hugging her. "And I would love to be your boyfriend".

Kitty Noire grabs Marin's shirt and looks at him with doubt on her eyes. "W-Would you mind if I kiss you?"

"I want nothing else right now" says MArin looking dearly at her.

Kitty Noire raises her head and reaches to Marin's lips, interlocking them with hers in a sweet addicting contact that lit sparks around them, carrying the passionate flavor of their love. Marin lowers his head to correspond, following Kitty's lead as they inmerse themselves into the other. Kitty grabs Marin's neck and desperatedly pushes his head against her, as if she tried to mantain Marin where she could reach him because she was afraid of letting go and losing him forever. Marin tightens his hug, getting Kitty's body closer to his, embracing her in a warm and delightful hug that melted the heart of both teenagers.

But then, Marin breaks apart from the kiss, looking startled as if he had just heard something. "What's wrong?" asks Kitty Noire.

"I think that my family is outside trying to hear what we say and spy on us" says Marin.

"I didn't knew they were so meddlesome" says Kitty.

"This is barely nothing" says Marin sighing. "I think I should put a sign after all".

"Let me just..." says Kity breaking away from their hug and picking paper and a pen, writting something. "You could put this sign".

Marin reads out loud the sign. "Do Not Disturb. Superheroine modelling for a great designer" Marin looks at her amused. "You really want me to put this?"

"Why not, there shouldn't be anything wrong with it right?" says Kitty innocently.

"If you say so" says Marin rolling his eyes as he picks some tape and sticks the sign on his door, making sure that no one was in the hallway. "Okay, we're safe for now".

"Safe? What were you planning to do to me Marin?~" teases Kitty sticking her tongue.

"Now that you mention, I'm quite hungry, so I could downstairs and have dinner instead of being here" says Marin looking at Kitty.

"Fine, I'll be a good kitten for you, but just because you're handsome" says Kitty.

"Does that means that you don't want to kiss me then?" asks Marin teasingly.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" says Kitty grabbing Marin's shirt and getting dangerously closer to his face.

"I think you do" says Marin smirking as he internally screams in embarrassement.

"Wouldn't you like to know baker boy" teases Kitty as she mentally dies because of the embarrassing lines she's saying non stop.

"I'll admit it's tempting to ask you" says Marin.

"But you prefer to do it regardless" says Kitty, half teasingly, half hopingly.

"Only if you let me" says Marin winking at her.

"Come here you idiot" says Kitty as she kisses Marin and they get involved in another passionate kiss.


	17. Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kagami broke up with him, Adrien decides to patrol for a bit to clear his mind. Coincidentally, Marinette is out on her balcony to wash away the bad taste on her tongu after breaking up with Luka.

When Adrien hung the phone, he felt his entire world crumbling. -kagami had just broke up with him, allegging that eventhought Adrien did genually care for her, he didn't truly love her. He felt devastaded as he had invested on their relationship as he never had done before. What was he lacking? Was he not expressive enough? Should he had put even more effort into it? Noticing how distressed was his holder, Plagg simply floated towards him and purred while he gently carressed Adrien's face. Without uttering a word, Plagg sat at the top of the miraculous and Adrien understood the message: He needed to take some air and excercise to think about it and get over it. He transformed and leaped out of the window, darting towards the unknown in the dark of the night.

Meanwhile, Marinette was in her balcony, lazily restin her head on her balcony's handrail. It had been two hour ago, but after she had broken up with Luka she couldn't get rid of the bad aftertaste that linguered her mouth. The relationship between them wasn't going bad at all, but Marinette knew deep inside that it wouldn't work at the long run, she knew that even if they made a good couple, they simply weren't meant to be, just like her previous crush with Adrien. Marin came and left a blanket on her shoulders to warm her up, then he left with Tekke and Tikki to leave some space for her. She sighed as she contemplated the night sky. Had she been wrong? Luka had seemed to understand it and accepted it as if he already had expected it from some time ago. And yet, there she was, wondering if this was just another mistake too add to the list.

As Chat Noir pole-vaulted himself between roofs, the corner of his eye caught the sight of a girl pondering her decisions by herself. The familiarity gave him a vague sense of deja vú as he went closer to that balcony. He landed on the rooftop right next to the balcony, making sure that she saw him to not scare her. She notices him and his somewhat down expression, so she waves him to come closer. Chat Noir carefully jumps and lands swiftly on the hand rail, walking on it and sitting next to Marinette.

"Hey Princess" says Chat Noir. "Mind if this mangy cat keeps you company?"

"Of course not, silly" says Marinette. "I think I need some and, judging by your face, so do you".

"That I can't deny" says Chat Noir staring at the void.

"This reminds me of the first time we met on my balcony" says Marinette. "Even if we had already met previously".

"You're right as always Marinette" says Chat noir letting a chuckle escape. "We should really stop meeting like this at your balcony".

"Yeah, we should" says Marinette smiling. Then she sighs and the smile fades away.

"Tell me" says Chat Noir.

"Huh?" asks Marinette confused.

"What's on your mind. Tell me what is making you overthink like this" explains Chat Noir.

"It's nothing. I broke up with my boyfriend, Luka" says Marinette. "But now I'm thinking that maybe it was a mistake".

"Were you happy with him?" asks Chat Noir.

"I usually was, bbut there were these times when everything felt off" explains Marinette. "As if we were two pieces of a puzzle, but we belonged to different puzzles".

"Then maybe you made a mistake" says Chat. "Or maybe you didn't. No one can predict the future just like no one can fully comprehend our emotions. I think that it has to be you who decides wether it was a correct decision or not".

"And that's why I'm still here. Because I don't know" says Marinette looking at the streets below.

"You don't have to. Not right now at least" says Chat Noir. "It's still too present for you to analyze it properly" says Chat Noir.

"Thanks Chat" says Marinette. "Now, tell me".

"What is the secret for my perfect mane?" asks Chat forcing a smile.

"No silly" says Marinette smiing. "What brings you here?"

"I- My girlfriend broke up with me just a few minutes ago" says Chat Noir. "My love wasn't enough for her apparently, I was lacking".

"Chat, I couldn't ever imagine you being lacking if it's about love" says Marinette. "Overbearing? Maybe. Exagerated? For sure. But not lacking".

"Then what did I do wrong?" says Cat, with a tear in the corner of his eye. "What was my mistake? I thought that I was involved in our relationship, I always tried to make her happy and pay attention to her".

Marinette feels a pang on his chest, recalling her recent break up with Luka. "I don't know Chat" says MArinette with tears on her eyes. "I can't know. Maybe she was confused. Maybe she was scared".

"Maybe she wanted someone differet" says Chat. "It wouldn't be the first time a girl I love loves someone else. Why would someone ever chose me?".

Marinette slaps Chat Noir. "Stop self-depreciating yourself! You're a wonderful guy! Lot's of girls would want to date you. Maybe Ladybug was in love with someone else, but she values you dearly. Maybe your girlfriend left you because she loved someone else, but it's her loss because you're amazing Chat!"

"Princess..." says Chat Noir. "Please. Don't give me false hopes. I know I'm important to Ladybug and Lordbug, we're more than simply partners. But no one has ever looked at me, the real me, and fallen for me. My relationship with my girlfriend principally begun because of pure business matters and even if she says that she fell for me, I can't believe it now!"

"Chat. Noir" says Marinette in a dead serious voice. "I told you long time ago that you shouldn't deny your sister feelings, but that also applied to the rest of people you know. How can you deny that she loved you? You can't know that!"

"I don't know that! I know nothing! 've been living inside a manor for thirteen years, trapped between four walls with the only company o my sister, our bodyguards and my father's assistant!" exclaims Chat losing it. "I know nothing of interacting with others like a normal person! And I don't even know how I feel! What are even feelings?!"

Marinette grabs his face and looks him straight in the eyes. "Chat Noir..." she hugs him tightly, not saying a word as she cries over his shoulder.

"Princess? Mari, what's wrong?" says Chat Noir, worryong that he had just made a mistake with Marinette once more. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I'm seriously worried".

"You! You are wrong you stupid cat!" says Marinett crying. "I'm sorry for saying all of those things, but it's not an excuse how you were brought up! I just want to kick your father and make you learn about emotions and feelings!"

"No offense, but you aren't exactly a great example of emotions Marinette" says Marin from behind them.

"Marin?!" exclaim with teary eyes Marinette and chat Noir.

"How much have you been there?" asks Chat.

"Around when you talked about your girlfriend breaking up with you" says Marin putting down a cup of hot tea. "I was surprised to see you both like that, honestly".

"Why are you even here?" asks Marinette.

"Oh, nothing. I was just bringing you some tea to help you relax a bit like a worried brother would do" says Marin non-chalantly. "Now I think that I'm a cup short. Anyways, I leave you here and go make two more cups of tea, I think I'm begginning to need one as well".

"Wait" says Chat Noir, but Marin is already gone. "Why did he said all that?".

"He probably was refering to my old crush, which turned into an obsession and when I finally gave up on him I was depressed for a month before I began dating Luka" says Marinette.

"You loved someone else?" asks Chat Noir confused.

"I did. It was a silly crush I had on a guy after he proved me wrong and showed me how kind he is" says Marinette looking down. Tears begin to crawl out of her eyes. "But it was just a stupid crush. There was no way he would have ever noticed a plain normal girl like me. He got a girlfriend and I knew that we simply weren't meant to be. I already forgot him".

"Then why are you crying like this?" says Chat Noir clearing her tears with his finger.

"That's your fault and Marin's for messing with my emotions" says Marinette crouching. "Now all the memories and my feelings for him are coming back again and it's making more painful my break up!"

"I- I'm sorry Marinette. It wasn't my intention to..." says Chat Noir. "I- I better leave you alone before I mess everything more".

Marinette grabs his arm and pulls himinto a hug. "No! I want you to stay! Stay by my side until everything goes off".

"Okay" says Chat Noir.

Thy stay in the balcony for quite a bit, Chat holding Marinette on his arms while Marinette cries and desperatedly tightens her grip on Chat Noir, letting all of her pent-up emotions flow in one go. Eventually, she calms down and hugs Chat Noir, thanking him for staying by her side and for always bbeing there for her. As an apology, Marinette makes Chat rest his head on her lap while she pets him in a soothing rythm, gently passing her fingers through his har and giving her a feeling of relief, relaxating and feeling warmer that he's felt for a long time.


	18. Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin has a seizure after seeing again that banana outfit

There were lots of things Marin could tolerate when talking about fashion and personal style, but that banana suit, was not one of them. The first time he saw it during the Kwamibuster incident, he was so disgusted by it that, he couldn't look at hat's face for a couple of days. When he saw it again during that time on the Feast incident, he almost kicked Chat into the Seine, managing to contain his anger in the last minute. But when Marin saw Chat Noir, transformed with the banana suit over his suit and jumping between roofs, he simply throwed him a stick right to the head and made him fall before he could make another jump. Chat Noir went to see him quite annoyed, but when he saw Marin seething with anger, he thought about it a second time.

"Why did you do that?" asks Chat Noir trying to sound impossing.a

"How can you asks that when you're wearing- When you're wearing- AAAGH!" says Marin frustrated. "How can you be wearing that thing?!"

"And why can't I? It's just a costume" says Chat indignant.

"Maybe because that is an atrocity! It's henious to see a superhero voluntarily wearing this" says Marin gesturing too hard. "Why would someone even thought this is a good idea?!"

"Hey! I simply wanted to see if I could move normally wearing a costume over my supersuit" says Chat Noir. "This is the only costume I have"

"Okey, I'm fixing this right now" says Marin grabbing Chat Noir and going inside his room.

"Hey there! Careful with me!" protests Chat after almost hitting his head with the trapdoor. "I'll get stuck if you're this ruthless!"

"This wouldn't be happening if I wasn't irked by that monstruosity!" says Marin as he searches through his box of finished projects. He finds something and gets out his seamstress tape.

"Are you making me a costume?" asks Chat Noir.

"No, I'm giving you a costume, I just have to check that it fits you" says Marin measuring Chat. "Okay, it should fit you. Put this on".

Chat looks at the costume. "Why do you have a black cat costume of my size?" asks Chat.

"My boss Adrienne told me to make several costumes with some measures she gave me and then took away the ones she liked" explains Marin. "This is one of the discarded ones".

"Was it truly necessary to be this big?" asks Chat Noir. "Because I don't think I'll fit in here, is too big".

"Just get inside of it, there's foam inside the costume and it looks bigger than it really is" says Marin. "Now wait here and put on that costume while I go for something to eat".

"He surely is bossy" complains Chat. Then he remembers Marinette also being like that. "I wonder if it runs in the family..."

After a few minutes, Marin comes back and Chat has the costume on except for the head. "It fits you perfectly" says Marin.

"The banana one also fitted" points Chat and Marin puts a real banana on his mouth.

"Say that again and I burn that costume with you inside it" says Marin. "That thing is meant to be the end of the world".

"It's not that bad! You're exaggerating!" says Chat Noir after gulping down the whole banana as if it was nothing.

"Lordbug almost threw you to the Seine during the Feast incident" says Marin deadpanning.

"What! No way! He'd never do that" says Chat.

"He said that if it weren't for the urgency and the lack of the miraculous, he would had hanged you from Eiffel's tower and then thhrow you into the Seine for owning such an atrocity" says Marin. "And to think that I couldn't believe him".

"Is it really that bad?" asks Chat holding the banana costume on his hands.

Marin put his right hand on Chat's shoulder. "Chat, if that costume was a human, it'd be Hawk Moth".

"Maybe I should really throw it away..." says Chat.

"Maybe? You should burn that thing" says Marin.

"Geez, I didn't know that you were a pyroman" says Chat Noir.

"I'm not, but that thing has to be destroyed for sure, so you either burn it or you Cataclysm it, your choice" says Marin.

"Even if this costume is horrible, aren't you being a bit dramatic" asks Chat.

Let me ask someone else then" says Marin tipping. A minute later, his phone rings. "Yup, Marinette also thinks that costume is horripilant and it belongs to hell. She says that we have to destroy that thing into atoms".

"Am I the only one who thinks this isn't that bad then?" asks Chat to himself.

"Yes, surely" says Marin. "I don't want to offend you or anything, but you have a pretty shitty fashion sense if you can't see how crappy that is. If someone like Gabriel Agresteor Audrey Bourgeoise were to see that... Someone would have a seizure".

"I guess that since I never get to choose my clothes, I've never developed a fashion sense" says Chat Noir.

"You haven't? Your suit is better in a fashion context than Lordbug's or Ladybug's" says Marin.

"That must be the anime or the manga, thought maybe it's the comics" says Chat Noir.

"Most likely the comics, I don't remember seeing any cat-themed characters in spandex in manga nor in anime" says Marin. "Actually, aren't there two girls in comics that dress up as black cats? Catwoman and Black Cat?"

"But one is from DC and the other one is from Marvel" points Chat. "Thought now that you say it... I think our suits look a bit like the ones in that Catwoman film".

"Then it's settled, the only good point you have on fashion sense is what you see in superhero comics" says MArin.

"Wasn't that a bit rude?" asks Chat noir.

"Killing my eyes was rude" says Marin.

"I'll let that pass because of the reference" says Chat Noir. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll grab to of these cookies and leave before my sister comes searching for me".

"I guess this a goodby then" says Marin. "You can take the cookies left if you want".

"I won't say no to that" says Chat Noir grabbing the remaining six cookies. "Er... Do you perhaps have a small bag or somewhere to put them".

Maring laughs. "Let me just go for one".

"Yes! Free cookies" says Chat Noir.


	19. Tuxedo chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom time! Marin, who wasn't planning to go in the first place, founds himself in a tuxedo, without a date and surrounded by all of his classmates getting chummier by the second.

When the school announced that they would be holding a prom, everyone got really excited about it and began to daydream of the event, all dressed fancy and having some fun. To Marin thought, the thought of it caused him anxiety, and that's without taking into account that most of the boys would come to him begging for help for their atire. So he decided not to go to the event but help with the preparations. Marinette on the either side, was excited for the prom and had been trying to ask Adrien to go with her, but the Agreste were apparently prohibited to do so after having been caught doing a little escapade while they where supposed to be doing their piano and guitar lessons. And as expected, both aspiring designers got tons of commissions for the prom.

While Marin was making the tuxedos, smokings and whatever for his male classmates, they tried to convince him to go to prom to no avail. It didn't mattered that Marin didn't have a date or that he was too busy, they went out of their way to convince him. They bought the materials for him, they tried to set him on surprise dates to find someone to go with and Alen even comissioned him another tuxedo for Marin to wear. However, Marin refused with all his might to go there. He didn't like that kind of events, there where too many people in a small place, it was the perfect place for Cleon and Sebastian to ruin his night, he couldand would embarrass himself in the most awkward ways and he didn't even knew how to dance. It was pointless to try to convince him. Or so he thought.

On the day of the prom, Alen presented himself with all the boys on Marin's room, to make gala of their clothes and to try to convince Marin one last time. This time thought, they had a secret weapon that Marin did not expect: Sabine. As Marin's mother, she understood perfectly her son's insecurities, but she knew that prom was a unique experience that only came once a year if there was luck, so she threatenned Marin to go or she would confiscat all of his fabrics, tools and sewing materials. So Marin accepted against his will and put on his tuxedo, had some photos taken by his mother and went to the prom with Marc, Nathaniel, Ioan and Mylo while the rest of the guys went to get their dates, which made him feel a bit uncomfortable for being the fifth wheel.

When they got there, Marin excused himself and went towards the tables to pick something to eat and drink, safely getting away from a rather awkward situation. He spent most of his time here and there, ocasionally chatting with friends who came and went to have a chat or praise his skills with the tuxedos commissioned. He saw Marinette a couple of times chatting with Kagami and Sakura, but he didn't dare to approach them since he had broken up with Sakura way too recently after she confessed that she liked girls instead of boys and their friendship got awkward. When he got fed up, he went to the roof of the building the school had rented, getting some peace and tranquility while still hearing the music from below. He went to the handrail and stared into the void of the night, but a sound ehind him make him turn around just to see Kitty Noire with a precious black dress with silver dust exalting the aesthetics of the dress.

"Well, well" says Kitty Noire smiling. "Fancy meeting you here Prince Charming. You look even better than usual".

"Right back at you Kitty, that dress seems to be made from the starry night sky itself and it suits you perfectly, as if the gods had tailored the sky to enhance your charms" says Marin.

"My, my, I don't remember you being this smooth" says Kitty with a smile while she internally melts from the compliment. She boops his nose. "But I must say that I quite like it. Maybe you should try it some more, I might end up falling for your charms".

"That would be impossible, I can only compliment you so much and it wouldn't even reflect a tenth of how amazing you are" says Marin. "I would be nowhere near to make you fall for someone like plain old me".

"Plain old you? Please Marin, we both know that you're anything but plain" says Kitty Noire. "In fact, I'm surprised that you're here instead of being down there, dancing with your date".

"It's hard to dance if I don't have a date Kitty" says Marin and Kitty stares at him confused. "Don't look at me like that, I didn't want to come in the first place and I rejected a lot of possible dates".

"I didn't peg you for a heartbreaker" says Kitty Noire.

"Me neither, I never thought I was someone handsome" says Marin.

"You know there's a reason why I call you Prince Charming right?" asks Kitty frowning. "Marin you're handsome, attentive, sweet, caring and selfless. It's not that hard to fall for that type of guy".

"Maybe you're right" says Marin looking away.

"No, maybe not. I am right" says Kitty facing him. "And you have to acknowledge that".

"Kitty, even if I were to accept that, I can't date someone, so it doesn't matters" says Marin.

"Huh? What about Sakura then?" asks Kitty crossing her arms.

"That was... Forced and an exception of sorts, given that she's strong enough to fend herself" says Marin. "I didn't have to worry about her suffering because of my bullies".

"You could date once you ended Lycee then, or you could date another strong girl" says Kitty.

"Like who? Because please, illuminate me if you know of a strong girl that loves me, that she isn't out of my reach and that she's not the daughter of my soon to be boss" says Marin sarcastically. "Because I would date such a girl, but only if I fell for her and if I forgot about the two girls who have my heart".

"Who are those girls? Why can't you ask them out? Why are you such a coward?" says Kitty getting angry.

"Who are they? Oh, it's just a supermodel I work for and one of Paris heroines, girls out of my reach for several different reasons" exclaims Marin, but then he regains his composure. "I'm sorry about that Kitty.I guess you're right, I'm nothing but a coward".

"Then stop being one" says Kitty a bit shaken. "Tell me who these girls are and I'll bring the there. Confess to them and accept whatever result you get".

"It's not that- I'm not going to make you change your mind, am I?" asksMarin sighing, half tired and half nervous.

"Not happenning" says Kitty firmly.

"The first one is a girl that brought me hoped and made me dream again, one who inspired me so many times, Kitty Noire" says Marin. "The second one actually likes me and I know that. It's easy to picture a future together, since she constanly keeps me smiling and making me happy, she's just like the sun".

"Okay, first, if the second likes you, you're dating her as soon as I brig her here" says Kitty Noire a bit down because she has no chances. "Second, you still haven't said their names".

Marin blushes a bit. "Actually, I've said one. The second girl is grounded right now, so don't get Adrienne in trouble by bringing her here. She's literally my boss and his father will soon be too, there's no way I can date her even if I love her" says Marin and gulps. "As for the first one... It's you, Kitty Noire. It has always been you".

"I- But- Wha-" says Kitty baffled. She blushes intensely. "A-Are you bei-i-ing serious? Y-You aren't lying t-t-to me-me?"

"How couldn't I fell for you Kitty? You were a bright shinning ray of hope since the very first day. Even before we met, I couldn't get you out of my head. You're seriously an incredible girl" says Marin. "I understand that I'm just a mere civilian and I have no chances, so I never asked you out. Pathetic, I'm just a pathetic coward" says bitterly.

Kitty slaps him with tears on her eyes. "Snap out of it! Stop being so self-depreciating and look at me in the eyes!" exclaims Kitty grabbing Marin's face. "Look at me! Do you really think you don't have a chance? Would I visit you so much if I felt nothing for you? You've always had a chance idiot! I love you!"

"Y-You... You love me?" asks Marin not believing the words he's hearing.

"YES! I love you! I've been loving you for a lot of time now!" says Kitty, leting out all of her emotions. "I've been trying to make it obvious enough for you to notice me! Even Marinette knew that and gave me enough space! But you never noticed!"

"I- I'm sorry Kitty" says Marin with tears falling out of his eyes. "I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for neve noticing your efforts, I'm sorry for only lamenting myself without paying attention to your feelings".

"Thank you!" says Kitty and grabs his face to kiss him senseless. "Thank you for finally noticing, even if it took so long!"

"I- Uh- you- Kiss?-"mumbles Marin astonished. He regains his senses and looks at her. "Can we... Can we kiss again?"

"Always" says Kitty smiling happy as she dries the tears from her face.

This time, it's Marin who begins the kiss, awkwardly approaching her to make sure that Kitty is okay with it and when he comfirms it, he softly presses his lips on hers, shyly enjoying the chaste kiss at first, but slowly adding more passion to it. Kitty Noire corresponded to his passion and embraced him, putting her hands around Marin's neck and pressing his face closer to hers, wanting more. Moments later, they break apart to breath as they stare at each other as if they were hypnotized. they can still feel the warmth of the other's lip and it fills them with love. Marin takes a step forward to hold Kitty Noire, but he steps back doubtful, so Kitty simply throws herself at him and hugs him happy.

"That was..." says Marin staring at the void. "That was incredible".

"I'm glad that I'm a great kisser then" says Kitty smirking.

"You're perfect. I- I've never felt like this" says Marin hugging her tightly.

A ballad starts playing from below and Kitty's eyes gleam. "Do you want to dance?"

"I have to admit that I never learnt to, but I don't think I could say no to you anymore" says Marin.

"Don't worry Prince Charming, this dame will teach you without biting much" teases Kitty.

They begin to dance in the rooftop, alone in the middle of the night where no one can see them from the streets, going back and forth following the music at a pace dictaminated by the song's rythm. Kitty Noire enjoys the experience as she teases Marin, who's focused on avoiding stepping on Kitty, but he's also enjoying their moment. They keep dancing more and more until the ballad fades and a pumpy pop song begins to play. Then, they begin to banter carelessly, joking and teasing one another, happily enjoying their time without any kind of worries. That is, until Chat Noir lands in front of them with a black tuxedo and a green shirt instead of his usual suit.

"Uh... Hi there" says Chat Noir trying to ignore the fact that when he landed he slipped and fell on his butt. "I heard there was a party inside?"

"Yes! There is one!" says Kitty Noire embarrassed. "We're here just taing some air after dancing like there's no tomorrow".

"You should try the food it's awesome" says Marin nervously. "Nice tuxedo by the way".

"Thanks, yours isn't bad either" says Chat Noir and then leaves wondering if they saw him falling like that.

"I can feel my heart beating in my throat" says Marin. "If he had arrived when we were kissing..."

"That would have been a nightmare" states Kitty Noire. "Maybe we should go somewhere else?"

"Sure, I'll just send a text to Marinette in case she worries about me later" says Marin.

"THen hold tight Prince Charming, we're going all the way up to Eiffel's tower" says Kitty grabbing Marin.


	20. Cat got your tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Nir let's himself into Marinette's room (with her permission, of course) and gets quite a surprise.

Unlike most of the time, today was a special ocasion for Chat Noir. The last time he visited Marinette, she told him to meet her today to help her with a project, which was quite surprising since she never had invited him before, it normally was Chat Noir who decided to drop by. So Chat Noir was quite hyped for the day, given that his Princess was asking specifically for his aid. With a couple of pirouettes, a few wel timed landings and a bunch of pole-vaulting, Chat Noir makes a cool entrance to Marinette's balcony, feeling proud of himself. She's nowhere to be seen, but the little note resting on her trapdoor asks Chat Noir to enter after knocking thrice. He knocks thrice on the trapdoor and let's himself in.

"Hey there Princess! It's me!" says Chat Noir scanning the room for her, but she's nowhere to be seen.

From behind the changer, Marinette emerges with a dress, make-up and her hair done in a way Chat Noir has never seen her wearing before. Chat's jab falls down to the ground as he can only stare at her, burning in his mind even the tiniest detail of her. She's wearing an emerald dress with golden and black silhouettes that seem awfully like Chinese handwork. Her soft and subtle make-up brings up her magnifical sapphire-like eyes and enhances her features. Then her hair, which is all curled into coiled buns, hypnotizes Chat Noir with it's wavy raven curves, making him audibly gulp as he corrects himself for ever thinking that she looked best with her hair loose. Marinette smiles at him, seeing how he was at a lost for words as she gets closer and closer to him.

"Hello Chat Noir. Don't you have anything to say about my outfit?" asks Marinette smirking. "Or did the cat got your tongue?"

"I- Uh- Umm...." prattles Chat Noir.

Marinette laughs and that giggles makes Chat melt on the inside. "I never thought I'd see the day when Chat Noir himself would be speechless" says Marinette as she boops Chat's nose.

"I- Sorry Princess" manages to utter Chat, trying to recompose himself. "I was just baffled by your beauty, not that you normally aren't beautiful".

"Thanks, I appreciate it" says Marinette. "Do you know what are you going to help me with today Chat?"

"Um... I'll be... Modelling for you?" asks Chat uncertain.

"On the contrary, today I'll be the one modelling. I want to experience how a runaway is from the point of a model" says Marinette. "So you'll be my pubic and jury".

"I'm honoured Marinette" says Chat Noir. "Thought if all your ensembles are like this one, HI'm afraid I won't be a good jury".

"Now, now, don't say that so soon, I've barely started this private runaway" says Marinette flickering Chat's nose. "I'd feel bad if you were to be distracted like that, the media would classify you as a flirty tomcat!"

"Luckily, there's no media in here, is there?" asks Chat smugly, but then he shivers and starts looking around cautiously. "Please, tell me that Alya or Alen are NOT hidden somewhere in here".

Marinette laughs tenderly. "What are you saying kit-cat? Of course they aren't here".

"Phew, thanks god" says Chat. "I would probably get skinned alive by Alya if she was here. That or I would be slandered all across the social media".

"Don't worry so much Chat, just sit back and enjoy the runaway for now" says Marinette. "But I want you to tell me afterwards how I was and what you thought of each outfit".

"I can already tell you that you could get any boy with this outfit" says Chat Noir.

"Cha cha, real smooth Chat" says Marinette chuckling. "Let's keep the flattery for now, shall we?"

Marinette changed into another outfit and showed it to Chat, who was even more at loss for words than the first one. Just like that, Marinette keeped putting on different outfits and hairstyles and modelling just for Chat's eye's to behold. Meanwhile, the cat hero had a feeline that with each new look Marinette sported, further and further did his sanity staryed away, to the point that he had some paper on his nose to prevent it from bleeding. When he couldn't bear with it anymore, he simply asked Marinette to pause the runaway for a moment while he was taking a breather. After she somehow reluctantly accepted with a pout, which made Chat Noir almost crazy enough to fall on his knees and ask for her hand, Chat went out to the balcony to cool down a bit.

"How can she keep getting prettier? It's almost as if she was a goddess of beaut!" murmurs Chat Noir to himself. "If this keeps going like this... This girl is going to be the end of me".

"That would be bad" said Lordbug from behid Chat, sitting on the chimney and scaring the hell out of Chat Noir's body. "I wouldn't want to loose one of my partners to a pretty girl".

"L-L-Lordbug?!" exclaims Chat Noir startled and blushing deeply. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, I simply was hanging out with Marin before having to go on patrol" says Lordbug non-chalantly. "I didn't knew you were coming thought, I would had tried to avoid seeing you to prevent any mistakes or accidental reveals".

"Well, today wasn't something I had planned or that I decided" explains Chat nervously. "It was Marinette who told me to come and be the jury of her latest desings".

"Ah, so that's why you're that flustered" says Lordbug smugly. "I never thought I'de see yu like this after you renounced to chase after my sister".

"I-It's not what it looks like! I swear!" says Chat Noir.

"Don't worry Chat, I'm not judging you or anything of sorts" says Lordbug. "Altought I think that it's quite funny to see you in such a bewildered state".

"It's not my fault! She's making a runaway exclusively for me and she just keeps charging on with better outfits each time she comes out" says Chat.

"For sure, for sure" says Lodbug containing his laugh. "It's her fault you get flustered like this so easily".

"My Lord!" protests Chat beet red.

"I'm sorry, I simply coudn't resist to tease you a bit" says Lordbug. "Now I get why Kitty likes to tease so much".

"I- I have to go back to not worry Marinette!" declares Chat. "So if you excuse me".

"Of course, I wouldn't like to keep you from your _Princess_ " says Lordbug chuckling as he readies his yoyo. "Bye Chat!"

Chat Noir goes back inside even more flustered than when he went out, even if the motives are very different from one another. He swiftly sits down and looks out for Marinette, but when he doesn't sees her, he assumes that she's changing into a new outfit, not noticing her hiding behind him in the corner of the room, blushing intensely as she tried to make herself as least noticeable as possible. She slowly walks up to Chat Noir, trying to make as less sound as she could while she approached him, being completely embarrassed from having eavesdropped him when he went out. In the end, she stumbled with her chair and fell right next to him, startling him in the process.

"Princess?!" exclaims Chat Noir. "Wha- How- Why- Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I think only my pride was hurt" says Marinette rubbing her nose to try to hide her blush.

"When did you go behind me? I didn't see you getting out of the changer" says Chat Noir.

"I... I wasn't on the changer. I was... Looking for something!" lies Marinette.

"Oh, since I didn't saw you around I assumed you were" says Chat rubbing his neck. "I totally forgot to look behind me".

"N-No worries Chat!" says Marinette sweating internally.

"Should we- Uh... Restart the runaway?" says Chat nervously.

"Yes! I mean no! I- I was thinking that maybe it was a bit too hard for me to model" says Marinette with a brittle laugh.

"Oh... I see..." says Chat with a bit of disappointment on his voice. "What do we do now? Should I go...?"

"No! It's fine... Just- Just watch my designs and give me feedback" says Marinette.

"I can do that" says Chat while he mentally kicks himself for being so... Bright.

"Me too!" says Marinette hastily as she internally curses herself.

"Let's see those designs then!" says Chat a bit too enthusiastically.

"S-Sure!" replies Marinette.

Marinette goes inside the changer and brings out all of the clothes she had prepared for the so called 'runaway', setting them over her bed for Chat Noir to see. Chat Noir slowly gets closer, being quite nervous for the close distance between them, but when he sees the ensembles all lined up, his curiosity gets the better of him as he begins to pay attention to the minor details of them, looking for Marinette's signature, getting excited by the tiniest handycraft on the clothes and only thinking about how good Marinette is. On the other hand, Marinette is tenderly looking at him, happy that he's so curious about her work and fond of the cuteness he has when he discovers something he hadn't seen. Even then, none of the two noticed that they were slowly but surely getting more and more close, each lost in their own delusions and fantasies until they bumped into eachother.

"Sorry" says Chat Noir. "I was quite focused on your work that I didn't see y-".

Before Chat can finish his sentence, he looks at Marinette, right in the eyes, and is starstrucked by her, noticing now how cute she looked on the simpe clothes she was wearing and with her hair loose. His heart skips several beats and his mind melts to the point that he forgets who he is. On the other hand, Marinette's blush gets redder by the second, feeling embarrassed and being self-conscious under his gaze. But then, out of nowhere, she gets rid of all her nervouness and her mind becomes clear. There is only one thing she wants to do, and that's kissing the taunting lips of the very handsome hero she's with right now. So she does, forgetting about her responsabilities from being Ladybug, she grabs his faces and kisses him, hastily eding the kiss as she regains her nervousness and shyness takes over her.

"I- uh- oh- I-" says Chat, indicating that Chat Noir.exe has just stopped working.

Feeling a bit more confident after seeing Chat's dumbfounded state, she flickers his bell. "What happened Kit-Cat? Did the cat got your tongue?"

Nt knowing what to do and utterly embarrassed, Chat Noir blushes to the point of surpassing the concept of blushing and crouches to hide his face. After gainning some sense on his mind, he tries to talk and ask what did just happened and why did Marinette do that, but both of them get nervous and excuse themseves, running away from the other with their faces covered and a sweet, alluring memory of the kiss haunting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue:  
> "You were quite sly this time Sugar Cube" says Plagg landing next to Tikki.  
> "Shut up Plagg, we both now that you wanted them to kiss just as much as I do" says Tikki. "I simply gave them... A lucky push".  
> "Whatever let's you sleep at night Sugar Cube" says Plagg smugly. "And here I thought I was the rule-breaker"  
> "I didn't break any rules!" exclaims Tikki. "Stop distorting what happened Stinky Socks".  
> "Your wishes are my commands" says Plagg tesingly. "You're lucky thought, you weren't on Marinette's head when they kissed. My holder's mind became an absolute mess".  
> "Poor you" says Tikki and heads inside, leaving Plagg behind.


	21. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Kitty Noire decide to enjoy the night of Heroes' day with their civilian friends

After a hectic Heroes' Day filled with activites here and there and lot's of places and meetings to attend to, the four defenders of Paris are finally relaxing for a bit in a rooftop with views to Place de la Concorde. They chit-cat about their plans for the night activites of Heroes' Day and about what they had seen during the rest of the day. When the time comes, Lordbug and Ladybug stand up and leave early to meet some friends as they had already decided before. Some moments after the bugs are no longer in sight, the cats also stand up and leave the place, running with a certain destination in mind as they wager their tails playfully from side to side. They land perfectly at Marin's roof nd greet the twins who already were there drinking a cup of tea while waitng for Chat Noir and Kitty Noire.

"It's nice to see you" says Marinette.

"Busy day I guess" says Marin.

"You have no idea" says Chat Noir stratching a bit.

"But at last, we have some time to spend with our favourite civilian friends!" says Kitty happily.

"Do you know what events are going to happen tonight by chance?" asks Marin.

"Nope, it wouldn't be fair if only my Lady and My Lord were to be the only ones not knowing what's in store for tonight" says Chat Noir.

"One would think that the heroes would be informed of what would be going on during their day" points Marinette.

"Well, they want to make it a surprise for us, so I don't think that's bad" says Kitty.

"At least, we do know one thing for tonight, don't we sis?" says Marin looking to Marinette.

"Yes, we do know something" says Marinette.

"Huh? What is it?2 asks Kitty curiously.

"We know where will we be having dinner, because our parents decided to invite you two to have dinner" says Marin.

"Oh, but we wouldn't want to impose or anything" says Chat.

"My father has forgiven you for last time, you know?" says Marinette.

"And that's exactly another reason to refuse the invitation. It'd be so embarrassing" complains Chat.

"Oh come on brother, it would be rude to refuse the invitation" says Kitty making puppy eyes to convince Chat.

"There is some quiche, pizza and even focaccia among other things for tonight~" says Marinette taunting the catboy.

"O-Okay, we'll accept the invitation, but out of respect, this is definitely not because of the food" says Chat salivating.

Marin chuckles. "That would be much more convincing if your mouth wasn't as watery as it is right now" says Marin.

"Kids, supper is ready!" calls Sabine from downstairs.

"Shall we go then?" asks Marinette with a smile.

"Sure" says Kitty Noire.

The four of them went downstairs and the cats properly greeted Tom and Sabine as well of thanking them for inviting them to dinner, to which both adults just nodded and smiled happily. They all sat down around the dinning table and ate at their hearts content, especially Chat and Kitty since they were enamoured by the food. After singing some praises to Tom and Sabine for their food and for their bakery as well, Tom proposed to play a round of videogames with the cats to see how good they were. While they played, Tom and Sabine were complimenting the heroes for their achievements in fighting crime as well for their gaming abilities. In the end, Chat only managed to win once against Tom and Sabine beat them all mercilessly before Marin recieved a message from Alen about the night time activities.

"Look at all those activities" says Sabine impressed. "We could go to that night market in the ninth arrondissement, we might find something interesting".

"We're going ther then!" says Tom happily, but then he turns to the teens. "What about you kids? Is there somewhere you'd like to go?"

"Don't worry about the time for tonight" says Sabine to her children. "It's a festivity day and you're in good hands I believe".

"Should we maybe go and see this street performances near the Louvre?" proposes Marinette.

"That's fine for me" says Marin shrugging off. "Maybe we run into Alix and Alex thought" says as he looks at the cats.

"Don't worry Mar, we've got this covered" says Kitty smirking. "Remember that time you caught us as civilians?"

"Please, don't tell me that you're going to detransform" says Marinette worried.

"Worry not Marinette, this cats have thought of everything" says Chat. "As our civilian selves, we have the disguise you saw us on minus the sunglasses, but we also added these big plastic mask of our hero selves! No one will recognize us since lot's of people will be wearing heroes' masks".

"That's actually quite a good idea" recognizes Tom. "Will you be able to transform back in case anything happens?"

"Yes, we have a lot of cheese to bribe the things that power us up to behave and to transform us" explains Kitty.

"You need cheese to transform?" asks Sabine surprised.

"Unfortunately, yes. The smellier the better, that's how our kwamis like it" says Chat. "The kwamis are the ones who give us power and transform us and ours are cheese gluttons".

"Must be tough to mask the smell" says Marin.

"Don't even get me started with that. My classmates think I have an obsession with cheese" says Kitty.

"Oh, look at the time" says Marinette looking her phone. "We should maybe hurry up and get going if we want to get there early".

"Have fun kids" says Sabine waving as the teens rush to go outside.

Not much later, they get close to one of the allies nearby the Louvre and the cat-themed heroes detransform. As they had said, their outfits were nothing like the usual clothes they wear everyday and they had masks of themselves on, so not even Marin or Marinette could see their faces nor recognize them. Once the kwamis were fed and hidden, the gang run towards the permormance site and watched excitedly how different dancers moved at the rythm of hip-hop and some singers roasted eachoters in rap battles. During the performance, they met with the Kubdel twins as predicted, who were accompanied by Kim, Jin, Max and Mathilda. When the performace ended, they said goodbye and went to the next place, Eiffel's tower, where Jagged Stone was playing along with Clara Nightingale and the arising band Kitty Section.

Upon arriving to the entrance of the improvised enclosure where the concert was going to be held, someone pulled Marinette aside. It turns out that the one who pulled Marinette aside to get her attention was no other than Jagged's assistant, Penny. She told Marinette and Marin that since the three groups playing that night had some of their clothes tailored and designed by Marinette and Marin, they had a space reserved for them and any friends they brought with them. Between each concert, Jagged, Clara and Kitty Section paid a visit to the designers to have a chat, all of them happy to see their favourite designers assisting their concerts.

After the concert, they looked again at the night activities and selected one unanimously: Fireworks from the Seine. They went to an alley and Chat and Kitty transformed back into their hero identities to have some privileged seats for the show. They carried Marinette and Marin all the way to Notre Dame and sat in a hidden spot on the roof where the views of Paris and the Seine were amazing. There was still some time until the fireworks, so they relaxed a bit and talked about their everyday. Before the fireworks started, Kitty asked Marinette to change her place under the pretext of sitting next to Marin during the fireworks, while in reality her intentions where to make Mari sit with Chat to give them a gentle push, even if she definitelyappreciated spending such a romantic moment with Marin.

"Do we know the exact hour for te fireworks?" asks Chat Noir.

"They'll start anytime know" says Marinette looking at the horizon. "I'm quite excited to see them, they are always so beautiful".

"I doubt their beauty can hold a candle to yours thought" says Chat teasingly.

"You flirty cat" says Marinette rolling her eyes.

"I think maybe we should go somewhere else Kitty, because they seem to be about to kiss" jokes Marin.

"Indeed, who would have thught that tonight we'd become family" replies Kitty having fun.

"And when is your wedding then?" asks Chat Noir. "You two seem so awfully close to eachother".

"It was yesterday, I forgot to send you an invitation" replies Kitty sassily.

"Then mine too, because I don't remember you two being so close" teases Marinette as a payback.

"It must have been the mailm-" tries to says Kitty, but the fireworks lit the sky and all of their attention turns to the fireworks.

"Woah, so amazing" says Marin.

"It always leaves me with all this excitement" says Marinette energically. "I think I could lift Chat if I wanted to".

"She really gets into the mood" says Kitty Noire surprised.

"I never saw Marinette this excited since that time she found those super fabric rolls" add Chat.

Marinette blushes a bit awkwardy because all of their comments. "Sorry if I get too hyped by them" apologizes the girl.

"Don't worry Princess, it's cute to se you like that" says Kitty smiling.

"She took the words from my mouth" says Chat Noir. "Your cuteness' levels skyrocketed for a moment".

"Now, now. If you flirt with her that much I'll have to call you two in-laws" jokes Marin while Marinette hides her blushy face.

"You could call me something else if you wanted to Prince Charming" says Kitty winking at Marin.

"Okaay, time to stop" says Cat. "For real flirting you cn go somewhere else, kiss and whatever, but not in front of me please".

"Says the one who is holdig back the urges to cuddle with my sister" points Marin and Chat sits straight.

"I'm not holding any urges back!" says Chat blushing.

"It would be more convincing if you weren't blushing brother" points Kitty.

"Come on Kitty, let's give them some space to calm down and stop blushing like red lightbulbs" says Marin.

Kitty Noir picks him up bridal style. "We'll come back later, make sure to kiss a lot!" says Kitty smugly.

"I'm going to skin Marin fo that" says Marinette blushing.

"Same here Princess" says Chat Noir.

They fell into an awkward silence, stealing glances from one another but not uttering a single word. As MArinette shivered, Chat got closer to her and offered his Jacket for her, which she refused to accept and they ended up sharing it instead so neitherof them would freeze. They stayed like that for some time, simply sitting next to each other without speaking until it was time to go back home. Meanwhile, not much far away, Marin and Kitty Noire were truly enjoying the fireworks. After a quick confession from both sides, the sat together holding hands with their heads resting on Marin's shoulder. They had some chaste kisses, afraid of exploring the other's lips by the mere fear of scaring the other for going 'too fast'. But they enjoyed the fireworks, much like the blushing messes known as Marinette and Chat Noir.


	22. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As spring comes and the cat lazes around a certain bakers' daughter, magic and romance will spur when less expected.

After some months of continuous autum and winter-themed akuma attacks, Chat Noir can happily say that he's very glad that spring would be comingin a motnh and a half, specially since Hawk Moth has been laying low for quite some time. Since Ladybug and Lordbug become quite more active as spring comes, they decided to handle the patrols by themselves to get rid of the extra energy that they end up with. Because of that, the cats now have some more free time and spend it visiting different people across Paris, visiting people in the hospitals and simply lazying around prepared to take any akuma that appears, but without doing the patrols. While Kitty prefers to laze around Arc de Triomphe where she can secretly spy Marin designing outdoors, Chat Noir prefers to laze around the bakery, usually getting in Marinette's alcony to talk with her and help her with anything he can do.

After several days of being visited by Chat noir, Marinette started to prepare by herself little snacks they could eat while they talk. At the same time, Chat Noir began to consider to bring some gifts from time to time as a thanks for the company. Knowing that Marinette liked to tend on her flower pots, Chat went out of his way and bought her a pot and the seedlings of pink and white dahlias for Marinette to grow, thinking that maybe they culd see them blooming in summer together. When both of them put into practice their ideas, they thanked the other's appreciation and attention happily. Chat Noir was delighted with Marinette's snacks and Marinette couldn't wait to see what fllowers would bloom from the pot that Chat had bought for her.

Slowly but surely, Chat's visits became longer and longer as the feelings of the teens deepened and deepened, to the point that Chat Noir and MArinette knew completely that hey loved the other with their whole heart, but given that none of them wanted to ruin their friendship in fear of a rejection after confessing, they did nothing and simply suffered in silence as they grew fonder for eachother.It didn't help that apparently Kitty Noire and Marin had become a couple nor that they were lowkey pressuring their respective twin to get some courage and confess. Both Marinette and Chat were at a loss of words whenever they actually tried confessing and they became very flustered about it, so they tried to avoid awkward situations.

However, when spring actually started, something changed inside of them. their longing for each other began to get less and less bearable as their approaches for the other grew more and more daring, even if ti was at baby steps. Finally, one day finally happened. Marinette was tending her flowers as usual, with two cups of tea and some cookies for her to enjoy with Chat Noir. This time thought, Chat Noir failed to do his usual perfect landing in Marinette's handrail as he slipped on said handrail and fall on top of Marinette, both falling to the floor and getting wet with the remaining water from Marinette's watering can. When they opened their eyes, their faces were just some milimeters apart from the other's.

Chat Noir audiably gulped as Marinette bit her lip, both trying to resist their urge to step up and kiss the other senseless. Blushing and nervous, Chat Noir tried to get up and check if he had somehow hurt Marinette, but as he was moving his feet to stand up, he slipped again and fall on Marinette again. This time thought, there was no separation between their faces. they were innocently and accidentally kissing and, even if they enjoyed it, they wer both too nervous to realize that the other liked it and got quickly seprated. Both blushing and in a sort of mixed state between euphoria and embarrassement, they sat down without looking directly at the other, thinking on what could they sy about what just happened. But as htey tried to say something to the other at the same time, both of them began to sneeze, Chat Noir sneezing incontrollably. Worried about the other, they got inside and dried themselves with towels.

After drying himself, Chat Noir kept sneezing without any signs of stopping and Marinette realized that he had tangled on his hair a pigeon feather. She giggled as she removed the feather, remembering about his feathery allergy and his usual combats again Mr. Pigeon. Marinette's sweet voice giggling was enough to melt Chat Noir, tearing apart his rationality and making him forget completely that he was going to apollogize for falling twice on Marinette and accidentally kissing her in the process. At the same time, his star-strucked expression made Marinette tenderly smile as she fondly got lost on his facial features, also forgetting about whatever she was going to say.

After that day, Chat Noir was careful when landing and no longer tried to land on the handrail, instead, he opted for landing right next to Marinette. Even if his usal visits didn't stopped, He and MArinette felt like they were moths apart from one another instead of days. They longed for the other whenever they weren't near; and when they were, they felt nervous and shy around eachother. Thus, they kept spiraling and spiraling around eachother, making their poor kwamis and respective twins go absolutely crazy with all their nonsense and fear of rejection.

As sprig went on, They kept growing closer and closer physically, but emotionally they were lost in a maze of love, fear, puns and teasing. It was quite normal to see Chat Noir relaxing on Mari's lap while she was petting him, making him purr happily and melt into a puddle of goo. It was also usual to see them with no space in between, playing videogames together or simply relaxing in Marinette's balcony while drinking some tea and snacking. In just a blink, their spring days passed by as their feelings grew to the infinite and beyond, cuddling, petting, having sleepovers, purring, playing games and simply being around eachother, making harder and harder to either spend time together or spend it without the other.

However, just as spring faded and summer took over, Chat's gift bloomed splendorus and beautiful in frnt of the eyes of the teens, who were casually drinking a refreshing cold juice to beat the unbearable warmth of summer when the flowers decided to bloom in their full apogee, leaving Marinette and Chat Noir marveled by the beauty. With just a single look, Marinette recognized perfectly the flowers as dahlias and hugged Chat Noir happily, who blushed as he internally celebrated his good choice in flowers.

"Do you know what this flowers means?" asks Marinette suddenly with her phone on her hand.

"Of course, I asked the florist about their meaning in flower language" says Chat proudly. "White dahlias represent purity and innocence, just like you Princess. Meanwhile, pink dahlias represent kindnes and grace, and who is more graceful and kind than you? I can't think of anyone besides Ladybug perhaps, but I think you're tied".

"Is that so?" says Marinette smiling happily with a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "I'm happy for the flowers Chat thank you a lot".

"I'm glad you liked them. It seems that my eye and the expert opinion of the florsit hit the bullseye this time" says Chat Noir smirking proudly.

"Pffft, for sure Chat Noir. Still, thank you for thinking about such flowers when you thought of me, I loved all the compliments" says Marinette confidently as she gathers some courage, stands on her toes and gives Chat a kiss on the lips. "I specially loved the second meaning of the pink dahlias".

Ah- I- Uh- Second meaning?" says Chat dumbfounded as Marinette giggles and heads inside to tell her parents about the flowers.

Chat Noir opens the interactive screen of his baton and searches over the internet what is the meaning of pink dahlias. Minutes later, he finds out that, even if they doo represet kindness and grace, pink dahlias are commonly recommended as the perfect flower to gift for your loved ones that's used to say that the reciever of the flower is someone irreplaceable in the heart of the one giving the flowers. Chat Noir blushes as he begins to overthink about what Marinette thought of that, worrying all over nothing as he forgets the fact that she wilingly kissed him after discovering the meaning of pink dahlias. Luckily, Plagg manages to somehow bring up that memory into Adrien's brain and he suddenly stops fretting all over the place. Seconds later, he darts inside the building to go for Marinette. However, Marin finds him first and pushes him into his room, closing the door behind him.

"So, did you finally realized?" asks Marin standing in front of the door, blocking it.

"I- Uh- Wat?" asks Chat Noir confused.

"Marinette feelings. Did you FINALLY realized what your sister and I have been trying to tell you for three months almost?" asks Marin, emphazising the finally a lot.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for worrying and for bearing with my stupid ass" says Chat a bit nervous, desperate to find Marinette and answe to the chaste kiss she gave him minutes ago. "Can I o to talk with Marinette now? Pretty please?"

"I should make you wait three months to see what it felt for us the spectators of your so dorky romance, but it's fine, I'll let you pass" says Marin stepping aside. "But you may want to avoid kissing her right away, your sister and mine are talking right now in the living room. In front of my parents. In front of your soon to be in-laws".

"Gee, thanks for the pressure Marin, I definitely need more of it!" says Chat Noir sarcastically.

"Consider it revenge for making us wait" says Marin with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm stupid. I know" says Chat crossing the door. "I'll buy you chili pepper pots as an apollogy. Wish me luck for now thought".

Chat Noir went downstairs and found Marinette tlking with Kitty Noire in the living room just as Marin had told him. After mentally thanking Marin for easing his search, Chat Noir stepped in, greeted Tom and Sabine and look into Marinette eyes. She looked at him and a shadow of blush appeared on her cheeks while a big grin appeared in her lips. Kitty instantly knew who was behind her and turned to her brother with a big full smirk on her lips and a knowing look on her eyes. Chat Noir politely asked Marinette to talk for a bit in private an Marinette slowly stood up and went with him, not being in any hurry and killing Chat's patience in the process. Once they are inside Marinette's bedroom, Chat Noir puts his hand on the wall, trapping Marinette between the wal and his body like he had seen countless times in anime.

"Marinette. I love you" says Chat Noir. Simple but precise, even if the ball of nerves on his stomach wanted to make him cry and shout nonsense.

"Finally. I was waiting for those words" says Marinette as she puts her hands around Chat's neck ad gets closer to him.

"This time thought, Chat Noir doesn't let's her take the initiative and pushes himself forward, kissing Marinette clumsily and slowly, making him feel more embarrassed and awkward than anything.

"That was cute Chat, but maybe you shouldn't rush it so much" says Marinette booping his nose.

"Sorry, it's my first time kissing someone conciously and voluntarily" says Chat rubbing the back of his head. "Would you- Would you like to help me practice?"

"Yes" says Marinette as she stands on her toes and kisses him.

Chat Noir lowers his back to meetwith Marinette in a more comfortable possition for her, holding her back with his arm as they slightly bend over it as they kissed. This time, while the kiss was still a bit clumsy because Chat was trying to adjust himself to it, it felt more sweet and loveable than embarrassing or awkward. They pulled apart to get some ir, but as soon as they had recovered their breath, they kissed again, now kissin eachother with more confidence and no fear, adjsting perfectly to the other as if they had been kissing their whole life. This time, all thoughts of embarrassement were instantly rplaced y passion, longing an nothing more than raw and pure love.

After kisssing a lot for quite some time, Marinette and Chat Noir felt ecstasic and over the moon, sitting next to eachother on Marinette's lounge chair. They looked at eachother as if nothing else existed in the world, forgetting about everything else other than themselves. Because of that, they didn't notice how they spent an entire hour simply looking into eachother. But since there were no interruptions, the silence naturally broke when Marinette decided to talk.

"I'm happy that you gave me those flowers Chat, but I'm more happy that I gathered up courage and kissed you" says Marinette as they held hands.

"Me too" agrees Chat noir. "I would never had the galls to step up and confess if you hadn't kissed me first".

"I wouldn't have if you didn't bought me those dahlias" says Marinette. "It was the second message that gave me thelittle push to kiss you".

"I've never been happier of not knowing something" says Chat Noir.

"I think that the florist did know about it and gave them to you to help you a bit" says Marinette giggling.

"Well, it seems that I'll have to visit that florist and give him a big tip next time I buy you something" says Chat Noir. "Do you think that buyig him a car would be too much?" says jokingly.

"Oh no, of course not, you shuld add a house in there" says Marinette sassily as she smiles happily.

"True, nothing is enough to thanks him for helping me to confess my undying love for you" says Chat, now being fully dramatic as he sports his usual smirk on his face.

"Maybe I should bake him a cake too" proposes Marinette having fun.

"Sure! Maybe I could convince Ladybug, Lordbug and my sister to go to his shop and promote it all across Paris" says Chat Noir.

"Definitely! They will accept instantly!" says Marinette now giggling.

They continued proposing wild and crazy ideas on how to thanks the misterious match-maker florist, having fun ad laughing as they enjoyed some time together, this time without any feelings hidden or faceades between them. Not much later, they were called for dinner and they announced their relationship to the family, with less surprised people that they expected...


	23. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Marin knew that the girl he first loved is also the girl who is now madly in love? What would happen if said girl was crazy in love with him and he couldn't confess to her because he would have to recognize that he knows her secret?

It was not supposed to happen. Marin could have never predicted and much less, prevent it from happenning. Not in his entire career as Lordbug he had ever thought that he himself would be the one that broke the first rule they had established between superheroes: None of the four heroes were to know the secret identity. Not even Chat Noir, who wanted the most to know who was Ladybug, had ever broken that rule. They four had swear not to investigate or try to find the others identities. And yet, ther was Marin, seeing how Kitty Noire detransformed into Adrienne Agrestre from behind the container he had detransformed. In his defence, Marin wasn't trying to know her identity and it was actually Kitty's fault for not being careful enough, but still, he could not believe it.

Obviously, Marin didn't tell any of this to Marinette, given how strict she and Tikki were regarding the secret identities. Tekke on the other side, while it ticked him off that there had been a one-sided reveal, he understood that it wasn't Marin's fault. Marin now had two options as Tekke said; he either kept everything a secret and act as if nothing had happened, or he'd have to take away the miraculous from Chat Noir and Kitty Noire, explain everything and look for new holders. The later really wasn't an option and even Tekke agreed on that one; they had been partners for far too long to now introduce new cats, escpecially because the sudden appearance of two ew villains that went by Papilionidae and Le Paon. So, Marin had a new secret to keep.

The first days, he was simply nervous around Adrienne whether she was in her civilian form or in her Kitty Noire form, so he tried to act as normal as he could and not distanciate himself from her in order to avoid making her suspicious of him. However,when days turned to weeks, Marin began to feeel like the stress was building up and that it'd crush him if he didn't let it out. He became restless and the people around him definitely noticed. His family constantly asked him if there was any ptoblems, but he wouldn't budge. Alen and Alya did their best to interrogate Marin and try to get something out of him, but Marin didn't budge. Even Adrien was worrying about him and asked him both as Adrien and as Chat Noir, which was ironic given that Adrien didn't get exactly along with Marin. When Marin thought about it, Adrien most likely didn't get along with Marin because he was Adrienne's love interest and there was no wayto knoow if Marin was a good guy or a gold digger.

As Marin's stress built up and the constant questioning began to sound repetitive and annoying, Marin decided that he was going to vent to someone about it and Tekke approved it concerned for Marin's mental state. He had three options to whom could he vent to. First one, his sister, who was very strict about secret identities and was totally against a reveal. Bad idea. Second option, he could talk it out with Kitty herself, but Marin was definitely not prepared to have that conversation with her or any rational conversation at least. Which only left him with the final option : Chat Noir. Luckily for him, they had patrol together so they'd have quite some time to talk.

Hours later, Lordbug was staring at the sunset as he nervously waited for Chat. "Ah, I wonder how should I appraoch this..."

"Approach what M'Lord?" asks Chat as he clims next to Lordbug.

"Perfect timing Chat Noir. We have to talk" says Lordbug serious as he swallows his nervousness.

"What happened Lordbug? Is there a clue abouth the identity of Hawk Moth? Is it Mayura's perhaps? Or is it Le Paon and Papilionidae?" asks Chat concerned.

"You are right in only one thing. It's about someone's identity, but not the villains" says Lordbug. "It's Kitty's".

"Wait, what?!" says Chat confused.

"Someone saw her detransforming about a month and some weeks ago. He told me after overthinking it for that period and built quite a lot of stress because he knows her in your civilian life" says Lordbug trying to remain calm not to blow his cover. "And he slipped out accidentally her identity to me in an anxiety attack".

"A- I- Th- Wh-" tries to articulate Chat Noir as hismind gets more and more confused by the second. "Who saw her?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Adrien, but he's someone you don't get completely along with" says Lordbug proving that he knew their identities. "It was Marin, he was hiding behind a container when your sister dropped in the alley and detransformed".

"No way!" says Chat connecting the pieces of the puzzle. "That's why he's been so weird lately, it all makes sense now..."

"Look Chat, I'm sorry to tell you this and drop the news like that but... You were lucky this time" says Lordbug. "It was Marin who saw her and decided to keep the secret to himself for a lot of time before he collapsed. I didn't tell any of this to Ladybug because... You know it, we would have to take away your miraculous and find a replacement and she's the one who'd do it even if it pains her a lot".

"I- I understand... Are you... Are you going to take the miraculous away then?" asks Chat holding his ring nervously.

"I won't. It's far too late in the game to find you a replacement, we're already a good team and work like a perfectly oiled machine" says Lordbug and Chat visibly relaxes. "Not to mention that we heave more villains to take care of now and introducing someone brand new could lead to a disastrous defeat".

"What are we going to do then?" asks Chat.

"We're going to do a bunch of things. First of all, I'm sorry about this Chat" says Lordbug and then slaps Chat Noir, almost knocking him off balance. "You're an idiot!"

"What the hell?! What was that for?!" asks Chat Noir rubbing his faceslightly pissed.

"I can't tell you because secret identities, but you deserved that" says Lordbug. "But I also deserve it, so hit me and tell me that I'm an idiot".

"What? I'm not doing that!" says Chat.

"Chat Noir, slap my face with all your strength or I'll hit you again" threatens Lordbug and Chat complies, almost knocking Lordbug off the ground.

"You're an idiot! Even if I don't know why!" exclaims Chat.

"Good! Now I can feel a bit more at ease" says Lordbug. "Now that we have that out of the way, I want you to explain everything to Kitty and please try not to visit randomly Marin to do whatever you want to do, he's not in a good state right now. In fact, I'm going to sort everything out with him because he's a mess and I'm afraid that he'll explode when least expected".

"Okay, I understand" says Chat Noir serious. "Can I ask something thought?"

"Of course, I'll try to asnwer if I can" says Lordbug.

"What exactly is troubling Marin so much? Doesn't he already knows your identity and Ladybug's without a problem?" asks Chat Noir.

"Okay, that is a hard to answer question and I'm not sure if I should answer" says Lordbug blushing a bit. "Anywas, there is a difference between our identities and yours".

"What difference?" asks Chat. "Are you aliens?"

"No. We're... Sort of family? But to Marin... Kitty Noire was the girl he and I fell for more or less at the same time. However... When he decided to move on, he became more perceptive of his surroundings and... Well, you already know ho your sister feels about Marin and... Ugh! This is so hard to say!" says Lordbug blushing. "After considering Adrienne's feelings and his own opinion on her, he began to see her in a different light and slowly was enamoured by her hard. As in, madly in love with her".

"So it's not his mind what has a problem then? Isn't it the heart instead?" asks Chat Noir far more calmly than Lordbug would have ever expected.

"Since we think alike, I can understand what he's going on. Wait, now that I think about it... Did we seriously fell for the same girl twice?!" says Lordbug. "Okay, thats it, kill me now Chat. I don't want to keep living in this embarrassement of a world".

Chat lets out a small laugh as he puts his hand on Lordbug's shoulder. "Please, M'Lord, if you're gone, who am I going to tease to death about this?"

"Watch it cat boy, because I can and I will tell embarrassing moments of yours to Marin and Marinette, meybe even to the reporter twins, the Cesaire" says Lordbug jokingly.

"To be hinest, it'd be totally worth it" says Chat laughing.

"At least, until I tell your girlfriend about them" says Lordbug. "I'm sure Kagami will be really interested on it" says Lordbug. "That's right, I know about the secret relationship you began... Was it two months ago?"

"You wouldn't dare" says Chat Noir alarmed.

"You bet I would kitty-cat, so let's patrol before I actually do it" says Lordbug swinging away.

* * *

When Adrienne heard from Adrien and Plagg that the cat was out of the bag, she couldn't believe it. She had been so careful! More than Chat for sure. But when she heard the rest of it and learnt that it was Marin who discovered her and that he had stressed himself out lately to not mess up and reveal her secret, a lot of mixed feelings bursted on her chest. First of all, she felt a pang of guilt on her chest, knowing that Marin had been suffering because of her and tried to hide it either way. But because he had been trying to hide it, worrying so much for her, her heart also skipped a beat as she blushed. On the other hand, she felt a lot more of respect for Lordbug for not following the rules and deciding what would be the best, even if she also felt guilty and pitied him after she learnt that he had liked her both as Kittty and as Adrienne.

Knowing how much would her holder overthink everything, Plaggue distracted Adrienne by literally picking Adrienne's phone and throwin it to the bin. Adrienne instantly snapped out of her trance and picked up the phone from the trash, complaining to Plaggue that she shouldn't do that if she was bored. Tha kwami was looking at her seriously thought, which made Adrienne straighten up a bit since Plaggue rarely was serious.

"Listen here kitten, I did what I needed to provent you from overthinking everything once more. You're not going to think about this, understood?" says PPlaggue serious. "If you have any problems or whatsoever, you go and talk everything out with Marin".

"But I can't see him right now! I'm a mess and I don't know what to say!" says Adrienne blushing and desperate.

"Okay, first of all, I don't care if you can't see him right now. How many times have you gone over his house as Kitty whenever you felt like it?" asks Plaggue. "And second, you'll never know what to say, so grab the bull by the horns and do it".

After a large discussion about whether should Kitty Noire pay a visit to Marin or not and about what should Kitty say, Adrienne stood up ecouraged by Plague and transformed into Kitty Noire. Completely ignoring her brother's warning about not visiting Marin for his sanity's sake, she jumped out if her window and pole-vaulted into the air, heading for Marin's roof with only one thing on her mind: Marin. In no time, she crossed the distance between her house and the Dupain-Cheng boulangerie-pastisserie and landed on Marin's roof. Without letting herself have enough time to rethink about it, she knocked on Marin's trapdoor and heard how something on the inside made a lot of noise, as if something had fallen or had been thrown in the spur of the moment.

"K-Kitty?" says Marin blushing a lot with a nervous smile.

"It's okay, I already know. Lordbug told my brother and he told me" says Kitty Noire trying not to blush. "Do you mind if we talk inside your room were no one can spot me easily?"

"S-Sure..." says Marinas his hands trembled due to his nerves. "Would you- Should I go for something to drink or to eat?"

"Don't worry about it" says Kitty as she drops inside the room. "I just want to talk somethings with you".

"S-Sure" says Marin mentally screaming. "What do y-you want t-t-to talk about Kitty?"

"You could call me by my name when we're alone you know" says Kitty pouting while a faint blush dusts her cheeks.

"I- It's just in c-case" says Marin rubbing it off.

"Okay..." says Kitty still pouting, but she shakes her head and calms down. "Anyways, I'm really sorry for being too careless and not noticing you in that alley!"

"It's okay Kitty" says Marin trying to supress his awkwardness. "I know it wasn't intentional".

"Yeah, but I still feelsorry for making you worry so much about me" says Kitty getting closer to him and Marin gets redder. "I don't want to make you suffer and cause you problems because of something I did!"

Marin smiles tenderly as he watches her worrying. "Kitty, it's okay. I wasn't on a struggle for keeping your secet or anything like that. I just made myself suffer beacause of me, it's not your fault, trust me".

"Then why have you been so weird lately at school?" asks Kitty worried. "Why have you been hiding everything from me?"

"I- I just was conflicted about something" says Marin. "I honestly never thought that anything of this was your fault, I simply tormented myself as I usually do instead of talking with other people".

"then I want you to talk everything with me!" demands Kitty as she gets really close to Marin.

"Em... Personal space? Please?" says Marin awkwardly as his blush deepens.

"Oh! Sorry! I tend to forget about boundaries whenever I get too emotional" says Kitty feeling a bit down.

"Don't worry. It's just that after so many years of bullying, I've kind of developed a bit obsessive about personal space" says Marin.

"But I always was hugging you or clinging to you and you never complained" says Kitty confused

"That's because I was being respectful. I knew more or less how things are at your home and I didn't want to be someone else who didn't let you express your feelings as you want" says Marin.

"Then what's different noe? I don't get it" complains Kitty.

"I am. I didn't know you were Kitty Noire. I was falling for you after resigning to be a couple with Kitty when I suddenly discovered that you were the same!" spurts Marin without thinking. "I'm very confused right now! The girl I had a crush on turned out to be the girl I'm currently in love with! What are the odds? I was too surprised to even recognize that I fell for you twice, Lordbug had to remember me that!"

"Y-You had a-a-a crush on me?" asks Kitty bashfully as her cheeks lit.

"I- Uh- I me- ... Yeah, I had one, but I gave up on it because I fell in lov for someone else" says Marin misteriously. "I... fell for you after I thought how would a future with you be like".

"W-Why? Why would you think about something like that?" asks Kity blushing.

"Because I realized that you loved me and I didn't know how I felt about you" ansewrs Marin as if it was the most normal thing to say of all times.

"Y-You know about it?" asks Kitty Noire.

"Well, once I wasn't blind-sided by my crush on Kitty Noire, it was pretty easy to figure it out" says Marin. "It's not like you or Nina made an effort to hide it to be honest".

"That mkes sense..." says Kitty blushing as she realizes how obvious she had been being.

Both of them fell into an awkward silence of reflexion were they analyzed the whole conversation again, slowly noticing here and there some hints about the other lowkey admiting their love for eachother if not openly professing it but then covering it with something else. Both realized that they loved eachother and that their love was certainly mutual, but neither of them dared to step up and confess to the other, not in fear of rejection since they knew the other's feelings; but in awkwardness. They simply stood there blushing as they waited for the other to make the first move, being to embarrassed to make it themselves.

Minutes later, Kitty's ring began to beep and four of the paws suddenly disappeared, indicating that in less than a minute the transformation would be gone and Kitty would risk being discovered by someone else in Marin's bedroom without an alibi. Marin and her began t panic, but the ring went back to it's normal state misteriously, as if it was giving them some more time to do what they needed. In fear of running out of time for sure, both of them took a step and confessd their feelings for the other while a bright red blush colored their cheeks. Obviously, they accepted eachother's feelings and began to date, but not even that made them stop blushing as hard as they were blushing.


	24. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone stole Marinette's chocolates from her secret stash and there are four possible culprits. Who could be the thief?

Even before she met Tikki, Marinette used to have a secret stash filled with chocolates she'd snack from time to tiem whenvere she felt really stressed or she was feeling down. After she met Tikki, she had to create another secret stash for Tikki and warned her several times no to touch Marinette's since she reserved those for her emotional emergencies. Unfortunately, Tikki once mistook the stashs and ate something from Marinette's, but when she saw her error, she immediately told Marinette and apollogized to her, barely managed to avoid her anger, but even then Tikki understood how serious Marinette was about her sweet and bitter consoling chocolates.

One day, Marinette checked on her own stash to see if any of the cocolates had gone ad to replace the, but instead, she found that someone had emptied half of her stash. She went furious instantly. Tikki, surprised by Marinette's behaviour, went to check what was happenning and saw the stash. She grimaced and turned to Marinette, who was muffling her screams with her giant cat pillow. When Marinette calmed down enough to talk and not shout, she turned to Tikki with a questioning look. Tikkki began to sweat like crazy as she shook her head, hoping that she would believe her. For a moment, Marinette stared intensely Tikki, but then she stormed out of the room without uttering a word.

She got inside Marin's room and went straight towards Tekke. "Tekke, did you eat chocolates from a secret stash in my room?" asks Mariette.

"Uh? I haven't eaten one ounce of chocolate this week" says Tekke. "May I ask why? What happened before? We heard some noise coming from your room".

"Uh-Oh. Don't tell me someone touched your own stash" says Marin.

"YES! Someone dared to eat half of my whole stash!" says Marinette, losing it a bit. "Tikki says she wasn't and Tekke also says the same. I don't know who did it and it's driing me crazy!"

"Alya knows better than to do that and Nina hasn't come for quite some time, so they can't be either" points Marin. "I honestly don't know who could have been. Have you asked dad or maman? Maybe the chcolates had gone bad and they throw it away".

"I haven't yet, but they usually don't go through our things, so it's unlikely" says Marinette. "Anyway, I'll go and ask them".

Just seconds after Marinette leaves, sommeone knocks on Marin's trapdoor and he goes to open it to see who's there. When he opens the trapdoor, Kitty Noire waves her hand at him with a playful smile on her face. Marin gleams as he let her inside his room, happy to see her again on that week. Kitty Noire enters his room happily and sits on Marin's bed, ready to engage a conversation with him like usual while he's also busy doing something and doesn't notice her stealing glances at him.

"How's everything?" asks Kitty Noire. "I heard some noise just now".

"Oh, that was Marinette. Someone snacked on her secret chocolate stash, one she keeps for emotional crisis, and she's now seething with fury" says Marin. "Today she was quite more calm than usually thought".

Kitty Noire audibly gulps. "Oh no" says Kitty in a low voice and staring at the floor.

"Don't tell me it was you" says Marin deadpaning.

"It wasn't me! Well technically" says Kitty Noire defensive. "It was my brother who offered me chocolate from a box he had found over another box".

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you" says Marin turning around as if Kitty was already gone.

"Please Marin, this is serious" says Kitty worried. "I didn't know that it was hers, or that she value it that much. What can I do?"

"Hm... If you and Chat Noir apologize now, buy her some chocolates as an apollogy and explain her everything before she discovers it was you two... Who knows? Maybe you'll have a chance to survive her anger".

"I'll take that chance. So, see you! THankyoufortellingmeandsorryfornotstayingbutanywaysI'llloveyougoodbye!" says Kitty in a hurry as she climbs up to the trapdoor and leaves in a flash.

"I hope she survives this" says Marin, but then he thinks again about what she said. "Did she just say that she loves me?"

* * *

Kitty Noire had never traveled across Paris that fast. She practically was flying as she only touched ground for some miliseconds to impulse herself into the air once more. If normally she needed around fifteen minutes to reach the Dupain-Cheng's household, she did it in five minutes instead. She wuickly detransformed as soon as her feet touched the ground of her room and run downstairs to Adrien's room. She bursts through the door and grabs the shocked boy, shaking him as she repeatedly asks him why like a maniac, without even letting the boy know what was going on. When Adrien manages to react, he pushes her away.

"What's going on sis?!" says Adrien a bit annoyed.

"What's going on?! We've fucked up! That's what's going on! Marinette is going to obliterate us!" exclaims Adrienne.

"WHAT?!" asks Adrien very confused.

"Remember those chocolates you offered to me from Mari's room? Well those where from her secret emotional chocolate stash and she's furious now!" says Adrienne desperate.

"Oh no!" says Adrien realizing his mistake. "What can we do now?!"

"Marin told me that we should go asap to buy her chocolates, explain her and apollogize" says Adrienne. "I think we should also pray for our lives".

"Okay, I'm getting my wallet right now!" says Adrien moving already. "Let's buy her the best chocolates we can find and hope that it will suffice!"

They went out untransformed and dashed as quickly as they could to the nearest confectionery. After a qucik delieration and some help from the clerk assistant, they bought three different packages of chocolate and run away to a deserted alley. They transformed into Chat Noir and Kitty Noire carefully not to be seen and then jumped away, heading towards Marinette's balcony. In the blink of an eye, they were already in front of Marinette's trapdoor, uncertain if they were ready to do this. Building up some courage, Chat Noir knocked thrice on the trapdoor and stepped back, lucklily avoiding the trapdoor almost bursting out when a bloodeyed Marinette open it ten seconds after Chat's knocking.

"Uh... Hello?" says Chat Noir grimacing. "We have a confession to make".

"You, me, down, now" says Marinette dryly and then goes back inside her room.

They comply and stand on their kneels in front of her, postrating to make her know their regret. "Marinette, we ate your chocolate without knowing it was important and we're really really sorry!" says Kitty.

"We bought you some in exchange for the ones we ate and some more to apollogize!" says Chat as he extends his hand without stopping postrating.

Marinette took the bag with the chocolates and opened one of the packages, munching down some of the chocolates. "I am very disappointed with you two! Even if I usually let you eat whatever I have around, it doesn't means that you can take the liberty to go through my stuff and eat my chocolates!" says Marinette clearly angry. "Do you even know how shocked I ws when I saw that half of my chocolates were gone?! Half of them! I use those to calm myself whenever I'm too stressed, too nervous, too angry or too sad! I need those! And now I'm even more stressed because of you two!"

"We're sorry Marinette, we didn't know they were so important to you" says Chat.

"It's not that easy Chat. I suffer a lot of stress, I have depression and my life is a constant producer of anxiety and the one thing I have to help myself was suddenly gone!" says Marinette. "Just so you know, I won't give you anything else to eat until I forget about this and I don't even want you to come in the ext weeks until I can properly myself down!"

"W-We understand" says Kitty Noire as her ears and Chat's fall down.

"Look, I know that maybe I'm exaggerating all of this, but this is something really important for me. You probably don't know but Marin and I have been suffering bullying for years and we've developed some quirks to deal with it. I stress-eat chocolate because it's the only thing that calms me down, just like Marin chews liquorizce and I'm talking about the plant, not the candy" says MArinette eating more chocolates. "Goddamn, this chocolates are the best! But still, I'm very mad at you!"

"D-Do you want more? We felt like we didn't get you enough to apollogize and now I think that's it's not even nearly to be enough for it" says Chat Noir.

"Yes. But you have to understand that I'm not going to change my mind about this. I'm angry at you two and not even this delicious chocolates can make me change my mind" says Marinette eating more. "Where did you say you bought these?"

"At Leonidas, the chocolaterie" says Kitty Noire. "It was the best place to buy you something to apollogize".

"Gods, I think it may be the best chocolaterie in Paris. I don't think I'll ever be able to go back to my supermarket bought chocolates" says Marinette. Now more calm, she sees how scared look Chat Noir and Kitty Noire when looking at her, worried about her not wanting to see them anymore. "Ugh, I really can't stay mad at you two, can I?"

"You can't?" asks Chat Noir hopeful. "I mean- You definitely can"

"No, I can't stand to look at you two making those miserable faces" says Marinette sighing. "Come here you idiots and give me a hug, I forgive you".

Kitty bounces at her and hugs her tightly. "Thank you so much for forgiving us Marinette! I really didn't want you to stay angry at us and never be our friend anymore" says Kitty with one or two tears on the corner of her eyes.

"I'm really sorry for all of this Princess. If only I hadn't opened that boxx!" says Chat hugging Marinette tightly as well while he cried openly.

"It's okay. I forgive you two, so stop crying before I start crying too" says Marinette feeling emotional with some tears on her eyes already.

But they didn't stop crying and Marinette joined them, the three of them crying themselves a river as they let out all of their pent up emotions. From the noise they were making, Marin went over to Mari's room and saw the scene displaying in front of him. Sighing, he smiled happy that the cats and her sisters seemed to still be in a good relationship. He put away the liquorice he was chewing and went over to mediate and console the three weeping teenagers. Minutes later, the three of them were more calm and Marin was more exahusted, he also was back to chew the liquorice stick and Kitty Noire was awfully interested in that, wondering what kind of flavour it had.

"How does that taste?" asks finally Kitty.

"To me? Great. To most people? Disgustingly strong. It basically tastes like the candy liquorice, but ten times more concentrated since it's the raw thing" says Marin.

"Could I have a taste?" asks Kitty curious.

"Are you asking me for an indirect kiss?" asks Marin teasingly.

"Well, maybe I was, but now I don't want to know" says Kitty pouting.

"Kitty, is there something you have to tell us?" asks Marinette playfully.

"Do you perhaps have something to confess?" teases Chat Noir.

"Yes! This!" says as she grabs Marin's face, kisses him and runs away.

"Ah- I- What?" says Marin dumbfounded.

"That was surely a clear confession" says Marinette impressed as Chat rolls in the floor laughing.


	25. blep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being hit by the magic of an akuma, Marin is turned into a kid. However, he didin't turn back into a teenager after the Mirculous Cure was used, So Kitty Noire decides to take him away with Master Fu with his parents permission until he's able to turn back into his old body.

Just like usual, Hawk Moth sent an akuma in the worst time possible for Adrienne. She was simply having some fun with Marin in what she wanted to think as a date (even if they were only buying Nina a gift), she clearly didn't want to get annoyed by that fluttery villain who didn't know how to keep his nonsense to himself and preyed on other's negative emotions. Unwillingly, she had to left Marin and went to the nearest toilets to transform. Once transformed and outside the bathrooms, she went to look for the akuma, but the akuma found her first and used some sort of ray to hit her with. She breaced herself to prepare for the impact and whatever it'd be the result of the akuma's powers, but it never came, because Marin had throwedhimself in front of her to save her and now was lying on the floor with smoke coming from his now burned chest accompanied by the foul smell of burnt clothes.

Furious, Kitty Noire launched herself into attack and stroke the akuma with her baton again and again, not leaving any room for the akuma to defend themselves nor to attack. Minutes later, while Kitty was still attacking furiously the akuma, Ladybug landed on the site and analyzed what was happenning. She was surprised when she saw Kitty raging at the akuma, but when she turned she was astonished to see a little version of Marin with overgrown clothes that had a huge burnt hole on the shirt. She invoked her Lucky Charm to end it fast and calm Kitty Noire a bit, hich she both maaged to in less than a minute since the akuma was too busy defending to noticw what was happening in the surroundings. Once the akuma was defeated, Ladybug caled for the Miraculous Cure and the magical ladybugs flew all over Paris fixing all the damage caused by the akuma.

But something went amiss. Eventhought his clothes were repaired, Marin still had the body and possibly the mind of a three years old by the look of it. Both heroines were surprised to say the least. It was the first time that the Miraculous Cure didn't completely undo the damage caused by an akuma and they honestly didn't know what to do about it. Since Kitty Noire hadn't used her cataclysm and LAdybug was about to detransform in about three minutes, Kitty ushed Ladybug out of the scene promising that she'd take care of Marin and ask Master Fu and his siblings about what to do. Reluctantly, Ladybug accepted when she had just a minute before detransforming and swang away.

"Good Lord, what am I going to do now?" asks Kitty frustrated as she looked at little Marin. "Hey there Marin, do you remember who am I?"

"You agge a zupahegoine gight?" asks Marin with his eyes gleaming. "I saw you fighting that bad guy with the ged lady!"

"Yes, I am. My nem is Kitty Noire and that red lady is called Ladybug" say Kitty smiling as she's internally conflicted internally by Marin's cuteness and his lack of memories. "Hey, want me to tell you a secret?"

"Yesh! I won't tell anyone! I pwomise!" says Marin excited.

"The secret is that you're a grown up boy, but you helped me fight the bad guy and were transformed into a kid. Do you remember that?" asks Kitty patiently.

"I don't thin sho. I jusht gemembeh that I woke up and I wash in theshe big clothesh an and my maman washn't here, but I shaw you fighting that bad guy and and and like you agge incwedible!" says Marin gesturing happily with his little hands.

"You think I'm incredible? Awww, thank you Marin. You're a very good kid, aren't you?" says Kitty Noire hugging him as she loses her will to resist the cuteness. "Talking about it.. We should get you to your parents and explain them what happened".

"I can guide you! We live in a bakeggy and it zmelsh incwedible!" says Marin.

"Is that so? I've been to your house before but it was time ago and I don't remember it" says Kitty taking Marin's little hands. "Hey, do you want me to carry you home? We'd go over the roofs as if we were flying".

"Yesh! I want to!" says Marin ecstasic.

"Well then, grab yourself tightly to me, because Air Noire is going to take off!" says Kitty grabbing Marin.

"You could tie theshe big clothes like ropesh around you! It would be eashier for you to caggy me" says Marin looking his clothes fall all over the place.

"What a smart boy you are!" says Kitty Noire surprised as she teis everything around her. "I'll tie the shoes to my tail then, we wouldn't want you to have no shoes when you go back to beig a grown-up boy, would we?"

"Will I be a zmart boy when I gow up?" asks Marin.

"One of the smartest I know. Even if you're sometimes a bit reckless like when you saved me before" says Kitty booping Marins nose as she jumps. "But I liked that you were so worried about a friend like me".

"I am fwiendz with a gil sho pwetty?" asks Marin surprised.

"You think I'm pretty?" asks Kitty amazed and blushing. "You're a good boy for complementing girls so much. And yes, we are good friends".

"You have ged cheekz" says Marin and Kitty blushes more.

"It's because you're such a cute boy and because you keep saying so many good things to me, I can't help but to be happy about it" says Kitty landing in front of the Dupain-Chengs bakery. "Look where we are already!"

"It'sh the bakeggy! exclaims Marin happily.

"Yes it is. Now, let's go inside and talk a bit with papa and maman, okay?" asks Kitty.

"And Magginette?" asks Marin.

"And Marinette too" says Kitty smiling as she enters the bakery and salutes Tom. "Hello Mr. Dupain. I think there are a couple of things we have to talk about in private. You should probably close the bakery for a bit because... we have a little problem".

"Kitty Noire? Is that... I'll go call Sabine, you can wait upstairs in the living room" says Tom with a somewhat serious somewhat worried face.

"I'll be upstairs with Marin then" says Kitty letting Marin into the ground. "Come on Marin, why don't you show me the way?"

"Leave it to me!" says Marin excited and then he turns to his father. "Look papa! I'm fwiendsh with the pwetty lady!"

Kitty blushes a bit and Tom laughs. "It looks like it son, be sure to good to her okay? She's a very pretty lady after all" says Tom smiling fondly.

"I will! Come on Kitty! Letsh go upztairsh!" says Marin already in motion.

Kitty goes upstairs silent out of embarrassement, but she crashes into someone after just getting into the living room. "Ouch!" says Marinette in the floor.

"Magginette?" asks Marin confused. "Ish that you?"

"Marin? Oh gosh! Ladybug wasn't kidding!" says Marinette surprised.

"I don't know what she told you, but she wasn't" says Kitty getting up.

"It's so strange that the cure failed. I wonder if he's the only one affected like this..." says Marinette.

"We can't know for sure. By the way, I already contacted his friend Adrienne to let her know" says Kitty making a cover for herself.

"Who ish Adwienne?" asks Marin curious. "Ish she alsho my fwiend?"

"She's a very precious friend, just like Kitty is" explains Marinette. "You usually like to make clothes and she loves wearing those".

"She is also a very famous girl because she wears pretty clothes" says Kitty Noire.

"I'm sure that's not how one would describe the job of a model" says Marinette giggling.

"Of course is not, but it's still a pretty good resume" says Kitty smiling. "It's like saying that I'm a cat lady who fights crime".

"You agge a cat?" asks Marin confused.

"Yeah, I can meow, I can scratch and most importantly... I can blep!" says Kitty Noire and bleps, making Marin and Marinette laugh.

"You look adorable Kitty" says Marinette laughing.

"Well thank you Princess, I always appreciate a compliment or two from you" says Kitty with a playful wink.

"Ish ziz a pwinzesh?" asks Marin.

"Of course she is! She's a very pretty princess, don't you think?" asks Kitty.

"Ziz is pwetty!" decalres Marin.

"Yes she is. And since you're also a very handsome boy, you're Prince Charming" says Kitty happily.

"Now, now, Kitty. Remembaer that she's just a kid for now" says Marinette giggling.

"I don't think she's wrong thought" says Sabine appearing behind Marinette. "My little boy is a very handsome man, isn't he?"

"Hello Ms. Cheng" says Kitty.

"Please, call me Sabine. It'd feel wrong if the saviour of Paris calls me like that" says Sabine.

"Call me Tom as well. Mr. Dupain is my father and he's definitely not as funny as I am" says Tom coming from downstairs.

"I will" says Kitty Noire with a smile. Then, she puts on a more serious and somewhat sad face. "Now, there are some thing we have to talk about".

"Would you like some tea? It would help you hydrating yourself after fighting an akuma and bring our son here" says Sabine.

"Thank you Sabine, but I wouldn't want to trouble you anymore" says Kitty refusing politely.

"It's no trouble at all. Just think of it as a little gesture of gratefullness for one of our heroines and for saving our childrens so many times" says Sabine.

"I will take some then" says Kitty.

"Can I have shome too?" asks Marin.

"Of course you can sweetheart" says Sabine smiling fondly, but a hint of melancholy can be seen on her eyes.

"I'll prepare the tea mom, I think you should better talk with Kitty since I'm sure she has some important things to tell us" says Marinette going into the kitchen.

"Thanks honeybuns, you're a big help" says Sabine.

"So, what do you ant to tell us" asks Tom trying not to let his worry manifest on his voice.

"Okay. First things first. I'd like to apollogize for the situation Marin is in, since he jumped in front of me and took a hit for me" says Kitty serious as she bows down her head. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect Marin".

"Kitty, it's okay. We can't blame you for something Marin decided" says Tom.

"I'm sure our boy did it for a reason, so don't blame yourself for that" adds Sabine.

"Thanks" says Kitty trying to hold back her tears. She gulps down and calms down a bit. "Okay, now. We don't exactly know what to do, since this is the first time the Cure didn't work perfectly. There could also be some other victims like him, but we don't know for now".

"I was quite surprised when I saw Marin like that" says Tom concerned. "To think that something like this happened".

"Ladybug and I were also very surprised. She even wanted to stay and take care of the whole ordeal, but she was about to detransform so I forced her to go and took over myself" informs Kitty. "Not everything is bad thought. There is someone with more experience about the miraculous that can probably help us with this".

"Well, that's something good to hear" says Sabine relieved. "I imagine you'll have to take him by youself, but is there anything we can do to help?"

"There is, thank you for asking" says Kitty Noire. "I'd need your permission to take him to the Guardian, the person I spoke of. Also, won't you have some smaller clothes for him?"

"I can help with that! I was just practicing some kid clothing andI even have some shoes" says Marinette as she brings five cups of tea.

"Thank you honey" says Tom as he takes a cup of tea an sips a bit.

"That would be a lot of help, thank you Mari" says Kitty.

"Hey, it's nothing. It's you who's going out of your way to help Marin" says Marinette.

"The tea ish good!" says Marin sipping from his plastic cup.

"I'm happy you like it" says Marinette smiling gently.

"Now then. I understand that you have to take Marin away" says Tom. "And that you probably don't know for how long this will be, but..."

"Could you at least take him here from time to time? We'll worry quite a lot since he's back to being two years old" says Sabine.

"Wait, two years old? By his looks and speech I thought that he was three" says Kitty surprised.

"He has always looked a bit older than he is, and both of our childs began to speak quite soon" explains Tom.

"I didn't expect that" says Kitty surprised, then she shakes her head and foucs. "About your petition, if things came to worst and the Guardian had to look for a cure or a method to turn him back, I myself will be periodically bringing him from here to the Guardian's home. I can't do any less for the one who protected me".

"It's a relief to hear that" says Sabine.

"And Kitty, you could eat lunch and dinner with us since you'll be spending more time hereanyway" proposes Tom.

"I appreciate the offer but... My family would suspect me if I spent my meals away without informing them" says Kitty. "So I'll have to refuse".

"It's okay, we understand that secret identities must remain secret even for your family" says Sabine. "Still, we wouldn't mind you coming from time to time to have a meal with us".

"I'll make sure to remember that offer" says Kitty. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to step out for a bit to check if the Guardian is at his home".

"I'll go to look for the clothes in the meantime then" says Marinette.

"Do whatever you must, I think we can still take care of our little boy" says Tom.

"Becaushe I am a good boy" says Marin proudly.

"Yes you are sweety. You're a very well-behaved boy" says Sabine taking Marin into her arms.

Kitty Noire goes to the bathroom looking at her baton's screen, but a message from Ladybug suddely pops up on the screen. "This is Master Fu's number, he already knows you'll call him".

"Wow, M'Lady sure thinks of everything" says Kitty impressed as she calls to the phone number.

"Hello?" asks Master Fu picking up his phone.

"Master Fu! It's me, Kitty Noire" says Kitty. "There has been a problem ad I need to bring someone to you".

"It's okay Kitty, I believe this is what Ladybug told me about. You must bring our friend Marin as sson as possible. We'll have more chances to turn him back the less time passes since he was turned into a kid" explains Fu.

"I'll be going right now. Where do I have to go exactly?"says Kitty.

"I'll send you the adress. I hope I'll be able to help your friend" says Master Fu.

"Thank you Master" says Kitty as she hangs up. Seconds later, an adress appears on her baton. "Good, now I just have to take Marin to Master Fu and get him fixed".

She walks into the Dupain-Cheng living room determined, ready to inform Tom and Sabine that she should leave now with Marin to ensure a better chance of recovery, but instead, she melted when she saw Marin in a little sailor outfit. Marinette winked at her knowingly and MArin gleamed when he saw Kitty Noire again. Coincidentally, Tom and Sabine also brightened a bit when they saw her come, but as soon as they saw her melting for Marin's cuteness, their looks turned into something else. Kitty could swear that Sabine even looked at her smugly as if she was amused. Focusing again on hertask, Kitty cleared her voice and turned to face the adults.

"I've spoken with the Guardian just know and he told me to bring Marin as soon as possible. Apparently, he'll have a better chance of turning back the less time he spends transformed" informs Kitty with a faint blush.

"Then there's no time to lose!" says Marinette and gives Kitty a bag. "Here, Marin's clothes for when he turns back into a teenager".

"Thanks Marinette" says Kitty taking the ack and tying it to her tail.

"If this is succesful, be sure to come back and celebrate with us that nothing happened" says Tom smiling.

"Yes, you must come back. I'm sure Marin will want to thank you for your efforts" says Sabine with a sly smile.

"I- I will" says Kitty blushing as she takes Marin. "Come on Prince Charming, we're going to visit someone who may turn you back into a big boy".

"Okay" says Marin as he climbs into Kitty's arms. "Goodbye maman, goodby papa, goodbye ziz".

* * *

After leaving the house, Kitty Noire made sure to speak continuously with Marin to make sure that he was comfortableall the time. She made some faces here and there and blepped to make Marin laugh a bit. She took some time to find Master Fu's house since it was the first time she went to, but she hurried as much as possible. Once they were ther Master Fu welcomed them in and made Kitty wait behind a room divider in case Marin instantlt turned back into a big teenager boy and the tiny sailor suit didn't fit him at all. She spent worried what seemed to be an eternity, wondering if it would succed and about what would she do if he had to stay like that for the rest of his life.

Fortunately, when Master Fu came out of the room divider, he had a smile on his face and asked Kitty Noire for the spare clothes she had brought for him. When he came out, he was a teenager again and he was wearing his clothes paired with a radiant smile. Kitty Noir tackled-hugged him and cried him a river without letting him go, constantly telling how stupid he was for taking a hit meant for her. He laughed it off and hugged her back until she calmed down a bit. Meanwhile, Master Fu ahd long left the room with a knowing smile that he, Wayzz and Weiss shared. Coincidentally, Tom and Sabine had a similar smile on their faces when they saw Kitty Noire coming with Marin on her armes, carrying him in a ver bridestyle.


	26. Toe beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short patrol on a sunday morning, Kitty Noire spots Marinette playing with some cats and decides to join her.

As usual in spring, Kitty Noire and Lordbug had a short patrol on a sunny sunday morning, given that the next day they'd both have to wake up early due to high school. Just like any other morning patrol on a sunday, the patrols was short and calm, without any sort of problems or even without a sign of people in the streets. As usual, Lordbug and Kitty wrapped up the patrol quite soon and parted ways with eachother. Bored, awake and with nothing better to do, Kitty decided to take an stroll over the Parisian rooftops, one could call it extra patrol or simply an extension of the patrol she did with Lordbug. She wandered all over Paris, seeing how the people slowly began to flood the streets and the city woke up.

As she was passing by an aley, she saw a pink blur and heard some cats meowing quite loud. She turned back and went into the alley, curious about why would some cats meow like that. When she turned on the corner, she saw a girl with a black skirt and a pink light jacket crouching in front of a box with kittens. She instantly recognized the girl as Marinette. Her raven hair tied in pigtails was something that Kitty could recognize anywhere, no matter the illumination or the place. She quietly sneaked upon her and looked over her shoulder to see what was she doing with a box of kittens.

"Hello there Princess. Thinking of adopting another kitty?" asks playfully Kitty Noire and Marinette jumps three feet away due to the scare.

"Holy Molly! Don't sneak up on me Kitty!" exclaims Marinette.

"I'm sorry. It must have been that my awesome cat toe beans absorbed all the sound" says Kitty showing the sole of her boots. "And I'm way easier to mantain that young kitties that haven't been trained yet".

"Kitty Noir. Are you jealous that I was playing with other cats?" asks Marinette amused. "I was just going to bring them to a pet store since I fund them here crying".

"That's what you say now, but if it weren't for me, those little cats would have enamoured you and made you keep them at home with their cuteness" says Kitty.

"Yeah, sure. Because that is what all Kitties do, isn't it? That's why you know it quite well" teases Mariette.

"I would never do that, I am already an alley cat who likes to visit from time to time" says Kitty trying to sound offended.

"Isn't that the same thing?" jokes Marinette. "Oh, no. You're right. What you do is come constantly to make my brother fall for you~".

"I- I do not!" says Kitty blushing a bit.

"You're already dating! I never knew" says Marinette faking surprise.

"I could say the same thing about you and your crush!" exclaims Kitty Noire. "Because oh boy, I know so many things you've done".

"What do you know?!" asks Marinette mortified.

"That you-" says Kitty Noire, but she's interrupted by the demanding meows of the cats. "I think they are hungry".

"Yeah, we should maybe bring them to a pet shop or an animal shelter" says Marinette.

"Do not fret Princess! I, you're gorgeous dame in leather armour, shall bring these little attention seekers to the nearest animal center" says Kitty picking up the box.

"You know there's a procedure to follow when bringing street animals into animals centers right? You need to leave your personal information of contact, can you do that as a superhero?" asks Marinette sassily with a cheeky smile on her face.

"You're certainly right, as always" says Kitty and she extends her hand. "Will thy Princess giveth me the honour of going with thee?"

"Thou shall accompany me" says Marinette smiling as she rolls her eyes.

"Purrfect! Tis going to be nothing but a meowvelous adventure for sure" says Kitty and Marinette laughs a bit.

"Surething Kitty" says Marinette. "What is going to be part of this mowvelous experience?"

"I'm glad you asked! I was thinking of telling you everything this little guys here have!" says Kitty excited. "Like, did you know that in order to get their claws out to cut them, you have to press their toe beans. The right zone is more under the toe beans than on the toe beans actually, but you get me".

"I didn't know that. I thought that cats wouldn't get their claws cut" says Marinette. "But then again, I guess they'd cause quite the problem at home if that wasn't the case".

"Exactly, because they scratch things in order to sharpen their fantastic claws" says Kitty Noire. "I'm a good Kitty thought, because I use a nail file to sharpen mine".

"Yes, yes. You are a good Kitty" says Marinette rolling her eyes playfully.

They kept bantering as they walked towards the nearest animal shelter from them. As they walked, Kitty Noire distracted the kittens to make the trip safer for everyone, blepping from time to time to see if they copied her. It turned out that they did see her as some ort of maternal figure, becaused they tried to do everything she did, so when Marinette was faced by eight bleeping cats (Kitty Noire included), she couldn't hel but to burst into laughs. And just like that, between banetring, laughing and blepping kitties, the girls arrived to the animal shelter without even noticing it. They went inside and registered the kittens after explaining the conditions they had met them. Once they were finished, Kitty Noire gave Marinette a lift to her home before parting ways.


	27. Kitten Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a lovestruck Chat Noir needs love counseling and his usual men aren't available, he decides to go for advice to the twin brother of his beloved: Marin. Will Marin know who is Chat Noir talking about? Will Chat end up sliping and revealing his feelings for Marinette?

Things weren't okay. Everything was so wrong, that it almost looked that he had finally inherited the bad luck of black cats. First, her realizes his enormous love for Marinette. Then, his father decides to pull temporarily Adrien and Adrienne from school because of the so often akuma attacks, so he can't exactly talk about his feelings to anyone aside from Plagg, Plaggue and Adrienne, but girls were a big no no because they'd definitely tell Marinette without letting him prepare. To make things worse, he couldn't talk with any of his friends. Nino's signal, internet ad the whole electric net had collapsed and he wouldn't get it back for who knows how long. Alen, even if telling him was a bit of a wild card, was visiting his family outside of Paris and his parents had confisqued his phone. And he wouldn't see Lordbug in a whole month.

He couldn't wait. His feelings for Marinette had only grown exponentially ever since he had realized about them, to the point that he was most of the time looking at photos of her, with a pinching sensation on his chest that wouldn't go away. He needed help, but his father or Natalie weren't a good option to ask for advice. Gorilla and Orangutan were... Well, he didn't think they would answer to his pleas for help because they were most of the time away with father or Nathalie. And Plagg only told him to forget about girls and eat cheese. Then, as if either heaven or hell had decided to grant him a bit of inspiration, an idea came. He could ask the closest on to Marinette, her twin brother Marin.

But there was a huge flaw. He and Marin didn't exactly get along well. Adrien couldn't trust him, since Adrienne was blinded in love for him and Marin could easily use her love to his advantadge. For some reason, Marin also didn't really like Adrien for some reason that Adrien didn't know. There was only one option left: Asking Marin for advice, but as Chat Noir, not Adrien. The only problem? He wanted to be with Marinette as Adrien Agreste, so he could take her to dates and invite her to his tournaments and his fashionn shows, something he wouldn't be able to do if he dated her as Chat Noir. Therefore, he'd had to ask about girls in general, not focusing on a certain person.

With a plan on mind and a well-fed tiny destruction god, he transformed into Chat Noir and leaped out of his window. He set destination to Marin's rooftop and proceded to jump and pole-vault his way there. A whirlwind of thoughts clouded his mind as he overthought about what would be happening next. Of course, he hoped that everything would go smooth, that he'd get good advice without Marin knowing that he was talking about Marinette. However, based on his recen streak of bad luck, he wasn't feeling too confident about it. When he arrived to Marin's rooftop, he had to calm himself and muster courage before knocking thrice on Marin's trapdoor. Seconds later, Marin takes a peak to see who might be and is genuinelly surprised to see Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir? Is everything okay?" asks Marin worried. "You seem... Troubled".

"Nothing escapes from your sight, does it?" says Chat Noir. "I am troubled, but don't worry it has nothing to do with akumas. I need advice and I heard that you're quite good at it".

"I'm guessing that was Kitty's advice, wasn't it? She usually asks me a lot of things while we chat"says Marin as he opens the trapdoor. "Come inside, let's talk".

Chat enters Marin's room. "Actually, it wasn't, she doesn't know I came and I'd like to keep it like that".

"I see. The advice must either be about your sister or about something you wouldn't want her to hear" analyzes Marin. "What is it? Are you in a sort of fight? Any sort of debt? Or is it perhaps love troubles?"

"Stop it with the guessing! I won't have anything to ask if you keep going like that!" protests Chat blushing.

"Sorry, it's just my nature" apollogizes Marin. "So, what can I offer to you?"

"I need some love advice and you're my last hope" says Chat Noir.

"Okay. I'll let you know beforehand, I only have experience rejecting people, but I hope I can e of help regardless" says Marin. "Now, what do you need? Dating advice? How to confess withou all the... flashy stuff you did with Ladybug?"

"I am aware that most of the things I tried with M'Lady were futile, thanks. But I'm no longer pursuing her, since another girl has stolen my heart slowly without me noticing" says Chat Noir.

"I see. And you need to confess then" points Marin. "Can I know a bit about the girl? Just the basics, like her personalitiy and that".

"She's... She's like an oasis in an unforgivable desert. She's like the light of the beacon that leads the sailors to land. She's bright, warm, kind, humble, clever, funny, selfless and so adorable that I melt whenever I see her" says Chat daydreaming.

"Wow, you sure got it hard man" says Marin with a whistle. "Okay, from your description I got more or less an idea of how is the girl. It reminds me a bit to a friend of mine Adrienne and also to my sister Marinette, so I'll use them as a reference. Is that okay?"

"Okay" says Chat Noir mentally screaming.

"We might have a problem sinde both of them like someone else now that I think about it..." says Marin. "Do you know if she likes someone?"

"I- I don't know? Wait, you're saying that Marinette likes someone?" asks Chat curiously.

"She has for quite some time, but I can't tell you anything else if I want to keep my head" says Marin. "Anyways, I'll be using them as examples".

"Okay, go on" says Chat Noir puzzled as he tries to think who can Marinette be in love with, reaching to the conclusion that is Luka.

"So, let's say you wanted to propose to this girl. You said that she's humble, so a big flashy confession might not be the best to do" says Marin. "Something simple but tha spoke big words about you intention could be the best. Maybe a casual and unplanned confession in the spur of the moment or simply being there for her can build up some good relationship between both of you, but the later might not end up in romance if you don't eventually confess".

"So, I should simply confess randomly without any plan?" asks Chat Noir.

"Chat, you're someone who is guided by your instincts, by your heart. But you try to get logical when it comes to love. All those confessions to Ladybug? Dude, I can tell that most of them where straight out from an anime, they were far too cliché" says Marin. "And I know for a fact that Lordbug told you not to do most of those".

"Okay, maybe I should have listened a bit more to Lordug rather than imitating my only reference of love" admits Chat.

"Definitely. Back to your question: Should you simply do it randomly and don't plan anything? No" says Marin. "It may sound like I'm contradicting myself, but trust me, I have a fair idea".

"Okay, I'll trust you" says Chat Noir nodding. "Say, if you were to confess to... Adrienne, was it? How would you do it?"

"You're putting me in a tight spot in here you know" says Marin. "I know who does Adrienne like and i also like her, but I can't simply confess to her due to a lot of circumstances".

"Surething but, how would you confess?" insists Chat Noir.

"I'd take her out on a date and I'd confess directly, without using any roundabout way to tell her, just simply telling her that I love her" says Marin.

"And you think that would work? Isn't she like, a supermodel" asks Chat Noir.

"Please,are you really dubting the one you're asking for help?" asks Marin raising a brow. "She might be a gorgeous and famous girl, but she'd never expect a cute and simple confession. It'd caught her by surprise and give her little time to react, thus making her choose between a yes or a no. Of course, I wouldn't put any pressure on her to answer".

"And say, if that guy your sister likes, I'm guessing he's that guitarrist boy, confessed to her, would the same strategy work?" asks Chat Noir.

"First of all, the guy my sister likes isn't Luka. Second of all, it could work if it wasn't for the fact that my sister would get an anxiety attack most likely in that situation. In her case, I think that being there for here and supporting her would be good to establish a good base for a relationship and then confessing to her".

"So, let's say this misterious guy has a good relationship with her, how would he confess to not stress her?" asks Chat curiously.

"Okay, even if she likes a civilian, let's say that you're the guy she likes and you like her back, but you don't know it" says Marin. "It'd be easy. Marinette has her own plans for hr future, including who she wants to marry and how would her family be. She loves to think about the future and she pictures herself how her life will be. If you'd want to confess, you should first tell her what kind of life you see yourself having with her and then, propose to her".

"I don't understand, how could that possibly work? Unless I depicted a scenario like hers I'd stand little to no chance" says Chat Noir.

"You're wrong Chat. You're not trying to be like her. If your version of the future can fit with hers or if it's a thoughtful and cute future she could relate with, then those would make hr fall for you" says Marin. "Let's try. Imagine what kind of life you see living with the girl you like and tell me".

Chat reflects and thinks about it, getting an idea of how would he like to live with Marinette in the future. "Well, to begin with, I'd love to take her on dates, not only to fancy restaurants and so, but also having dates at home, cuddling in the soffa as we watch some movies and play some games".

"Sounds good, what else?" says Marin.

"I'd love to marry her in private, just with our families and close friends, something discreet and cute. Then I'd like to havetwo- No, three kids with her and a pet. Probably a hamster, I like hamsters" says Chat Noir.

"I see, what about the jobs? The house chores?" asks Marin.

"I think that I'd love to be most of the time with the kids, so I'd probably be an stay-at-home that and take care of everything, preparing warm flip flops and tasty food for when she cames back from work" says Chat Noir. "But if she wanted to be at home, then I'd take a job like physics teacher, because I like physics".

"That sounds like a well-thought future. If the girl is anything like Marinette, she'd probably like that kind of future. What about the names of the kids thought?" asks Marin. "Please don't tell me you're naming any of them Kitten Noir".

"No, there won't be any Kitten Noir, all of my kids would be my kittens so I couldn't only name one like that" says Chat Noir laughing. "I don't know about the names, I think I'd probably let her choose, she's more creative than I am anyways".

"Fair enough I guess. Now, since I don't know who's the lucky girl and I understand you're not telling me because of secret identities and so, it's up to you to do choose to follow one of my two ideas or get some more advice" says Marin. "Thought, if you end picking one of my ideas and it does actually works... Please, whatever you do, don't promise me to name your firstborn after me. I already have someone doing that".

"The reporter boy? Alen?" asks Chat Noir.

"The one and only. I'm never giving him again an idea for a Valentine's date" says Marin with a serious tone.

"I'll make sure not to" says Chat and he stands up. "Thank you Marin, this was... Really helpful actually".

"Thank you Chat. Remember, feel free to come whenever you need something else" says Marin. Just as Chat is crossing the trapdoor, Marin stands up. "Good luck with your confession! I hope my sister says yes".

Chat doesn't have enough time to react before Marin disappears from his room and leaves Chat dumbfounded in his rooftop thinking when did he fucked up and why did Marin encourage him like that.


	28. Lights out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dupain-Cheng and the black cats of Paris are haing a movie session during their sleepover when a blackout happens. Thanks to their night vision, the cats see perfectly fine while the designer aspirants don't see anything. Will the cats use this opportunity for something?

After years and years of friendship, sleepovers at the Dupain-Cheng's were something that both Chat Noir and Kitty Noire had grown accustomedd to. Of course, Marinette and Marin also loved to have them over their house to play some videogames and see some movies. Marin and Kitty Noire might also have a second interest on the presence of the cats in the Dupain-Cheng household due to their love interest, but that's something that the other didn't know. Chat and Marinette mostly love it because of the easy-going relation they had, filled with jokes, banter and lots of support to one another, deifinitely no romantic feelings involved, nope, they each loved someone else and loving eachother was not an option, or so they thought.

One time that one of these sleepovers happened, the lights suddenly went off while they were in the middle of watching The Moving Castle. At first alll of them were obviously startled. Since Chat Noir and Kitty Noire had night-vision, they adapted to the situation quite quickly. On the other hand, Marin and Marinette who certainly didn't have any sort of night-vision, were clumsily looking out for their phones to lit a light. As the gentle cat he was, when seeing their distress Chat Noir picked up both Marinette's and Marin's phone and gave them to their respective owner, carefully making sure not to startle the twins by accident. However, when they tried to turn on their phones, the screens didn't lit nor did the phones show any sign of activation.

"What is going on?" asks Marinette confused.

"If I had to guess, some sort of electromagnetic pulse must have rendered everything useless" says Chat Noir.

"There are no screams or big obvious signs, so this can't be the work of an akuma" points Kitty Noire. "If I had to betmy money, I'd say that there must have been an accident or error in a powerhouse that lead to this".

"So, we're in the dark for who knows how long?" asks Marin.

"Basically" agreeds Chat. "Thought, Kitty and I can still see perfectly well".

"Kids! There has been a malfunction in an electrical generator and everything electric won't work until monday" shouts Sabine from the floor below.

"There you have it" says Kitty proudly.

"I guess we'll need some candles then" says Marinette shrugging. "Chat, come with me so I don't fall, I'll need that".

"Your wishes are my commands Princess" says Chat Noir bowing.

"He just bowed, did he? I can't even see him but I know he bowed right now" says Marinette.

"Yes. He did" confirms Kitty. Marinette and Chat leave bantering back and forth.

"Guess we're both alone in the dark then" comments Marin shrugging.

"Indeed. But why did you just say it outloud? Were you thinking of taking advantage from me" says Kitty playfully as she pulls her nail up Marins neck teasingly, barely touching his skin.

"I- I would never!" says Marin blushing. "I was just thinking and voiced out my thought!"

"Aw, and here I thought that you might enjoy it if I kissed you when least expected" teases Kitty.

"Kitty, that is a very dangerous game" warns her Marin with his blush deepenning.

"Is that so? Why are you blushing so much then?" asks Kitty.

"I- I- I have my reasons!" exclaims Marin. "Besides, arent you being a bit pushy? Won't it turn out that you're the one dying to kiss me and not viceversa?"

Kitty blushes a lot and thanks god that Marin can't se her shaking right now. "I don't know what you're talking about" says Kitty with her voice some decibels higher than usual.

"You don't? If I were the guy you like, wouldn't you use a situation were the lights are out to kiss him without him seeing it come?" asks Marin. But insttead of a reply, Kitty kissed him and both of them shutted up.

Meanwhile, Marinette was clumsily advancing towards the living room to fetch some candles and something to light them with the help of Chat Noir, who mainly was there to pick her up every three seconds to prevent her from falling to the floor. Of course Chat Noir didn't particulary mind this, he found quite endearing to see Marinette's adorable face when she was either struggling or blushing from being picked up once again. Instead, he was kind of enjoying it to the point that he began to sneak up on her to surprise her just to see her reactions. Needless to say, he got hit quite a number of times for pulling such pranks, but the absolutely adorable face Marinette put when annoyed was definitely something that made everything he did worthy.


	29. Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving some thought, Kitty decides that she wants to repay Marin's kindness by making him new pajamas after seeing that his old one were getting pretty old.

It was quite a normal ocurrance that Kitty Noire visited the Dupain-Cheng twins, even more so than her brother Chat Noir. However, it was also somewhat usual that she helped Marin with any designing and that he'd repay her by making accessories and some clothes for her. Kitty cherished everything he gave her and was really grateful for all his presents, but she felt that simpy helping him with his designs or modeling wouldn't be enough to repay his kindness. And then, one day while she was modelling for him, she noticed that his pajamas were getting a bit to small for his big and toned built that was being wrapped tightly by the pajamas, leaving no room for Kitty's imagination, not that she stared at him whenever he didn't notice, of course not.

That was why she decided to get him new pajamas as a thank you. The thing was that, even if she lacked the skills for it, she simply didn't want to give him a present bought with money as a thank you for all the hand-made presents he gave to her, she wanted to make by herself a pajama for him. But there were so many things she lacked... To begin with, she didn't even know what kind of pajama to make him, much less how to tailor it. The next big problem was that she had no way of getting his measures to make the pajama, nor did she have someone to help her or ask for advice. The only good thing? She could get the fabrics easily, not that it would help herin any sort of way thought.

But then, everything was clear for her. There was someone that could help her, teach her how to sew and even get Marin's measures for her without even raising suspicion! Marinette! Marinette was the answer to all of Kitty's problems and Kitty was sure that once she heard the idea, Marinette'd help her without a doubt. Excited, she couldn't bat an eye as she thought of what could she possibly do. The next day, as soon as she could, she transformed into Kitty Noire and went straight to Marinette's bedrom. After the usual knocking code and being let inside, Kitty Noire explained in detail to Marinette her idea and then asked her for help, fully expecting her to accept.

"I would love to help you with everything Kitty, but there is a little problem" says Marinette and Kitty's world shatters.

"What is it? Is it anything I could help with?" asks Kitty worried. "Are you too busy? Is that it? Am I being a other now then?"

"No no no. I'ts nothing like that silly" says Marinette giggling. "It's just that this month I'm a bit tight in budget and I don't have anything to spare to do this. Even if you bought the fabrics, I'd still need some other things to work on it and teach you".

"Oh, it's just that" says Kitty relieved. "That's no problem! I'll be the one buying the materials since I'm the one asking you for help!"

"Are you sure? It can't get a bit pricey to sew, specially if you want to try for the first time" warns her Marinette.

"Don't worry Princess, this alley cat actually has quite some savings that I don't use, what better to use them than learning a new skill?" says Kitty positively.

"If that's what you want" says Marinette smiling as she rolls her eyes in defeat. "This won't be easy, I'm warning you".

"I'll give my three thousand per cent!" says Kitty determined.

"Silly Kitty" says Marinette giggling. "Okey then, how about we decide first what are we going to do exactly for today? That way we can go buy together to buy the materials next time if you use your civilian disguise".

"Sounds perfect! You're always so good planning Princess! Ladybug must have learnt from you, doesn't she?" says Kitty Noire.

"I'm not sure who learnt from who" says Marinette.

Just like that, they began to design how would the pajamas be. Since winter was about to come in less than two months and the night were getting chilly, they settled for winter pajamas. What's more, they both agreed that it would be for the best to be a cozy one-piece pajama. The next part, were the colours and the designs. Since Marin skin was quite pale and his hair was jet-black, they decided that dark colors would fit him the best, so they chose black and garnet as the colors of the pajamas. As for the design, it was a onesie with a hood and pockets that was all garnet and had a black T shape on the center of the suit that extended over the arms and between the legs. As an extra, Kitty decided that she wanted to sew a message on the back that read 'Beware of the Prince Charming', to which Marinette totally agreed laughing like a madwoman.

After that Marinette went to measure Marin under the pretext that he would soon to change his wardrobe and Marinette wanted to practice some male clothing. Meanwhile, Kitty Noire crafted quite a funny sign for Marinette's door that said: "Do Not Enter. Girls TOP Secret Project going on". Once they both finished, it was late enough for Kitty to leave, so the agreed for a day to meet to buy the fabrics, which had been chosen to be fleece fabrics given their cozy properties. After Kitty Noire left Marinette's room, she was practically vibrating out of excitemen for the project she had in hands. She hoped that Marin would like the present and that it would be something that brought them even closer.

During the following days, both girls gathered up the materials needed and Marinette began to teach Kitty Noire how to use a sewing machine and how to sew in general. Even if Kitty wasn't exactly very dextrous with her hands, she did her best effort to learn how to sew dilligently day after day, listening to Marinette's advice and tips and making sure to follow each of her instructions to the letter to properly tailor the pajamas. And before they even noticed, the pajamas were almost done in just three weeks. The only thing left was the embroideried phrase on the back of the pajamas and to practice the emroidery, Marinette lent an old dress to Kitty for her to try whatever she wanted by following Marinette instructions.

A month after they began the project, the pajamas for Marin were finally done. After seeing it completed, Kitty Noire got emotional from the satisfaction of having done it by herself and Marinette couldn't help but to empathize with her. After all, they could prove that it was a Kitty Noire's original by the little silver paw embroideries they had secretly added in the inside of the pockets as per Marinette's idea. After having folded the pajamas and wrapped it into a package, Kitty Noire and Marinette excitedly went off to Marin's bedroom, who was surprised to see both of them standing on the corridor and even more surprised when Marinette left with what he could swore that was a sly smile.

"Marin" says Kitty Noire a bit timidly, hiding the package on her back. "There's something I have to tell you".

"Yes Kitty?" asks Marin suddenly getting nervous and gulping down inadvertently. "What is it?"

"I have to tell you that I'm very thankful for all the time you spare to make me little gifts whenever I help you with something. Since I felt that it wasn't something really fair on my side, I wanted to give you something back as a thankyou" says Kitty as she offers him the package, getting inxpiclably shy and turning away her blushing face slightly.

"I- I don't know what to say Kitty" says MArin holding the gift as if it was something very delicate that would break by the slightest gust of wind. "You didn't have to, I ejoy the time you spend with me and the help you give me. However, I'm really moved by your worries, thank you Kitty".

"You're welcome Marin" says Kitty blushing as she impatiently awaits for him to open it. When he does, the stunned impression makes Kitty's heart swell.

"Is this... These are pajamas? You gave me pajamas? I certainly needed new ones since I went throught another growth spurt recently" says Marin marveled as he unfolds the pajamas and inspectionates it. "It's a onesie! With pockets and the hood! I love the colors and the fabric, it's perfect!"

"I'm happy you like it Marin" says Kitty smiling from ear to ear. "That's not all, turn it around".

"There's something in the back?" says Marin as he turns it around and reads the embroidery. "Okey, that was a good one, I didn't expect it to have that warning on the back".

"It's cool right?" says Kitty feeling proud.

"Cool? This is awesome Kitty! I love it so much!" says Marin hugging Kitty suddenly. "Where did you find something like this?"

"I didn't find it anywhere" says Kitty blushing a bit.

"No way, you did it? For me?" asks Marin surprised and hugs Kitty tighter, lifting her and spinning around the room happily. "It's amazing Kitty! Was this your first time?"

"I- I had a good teacher" says Kitty as her blush deepens to a completely new shade of red. "Ma-Marinette taught me how to d-d-do it".

"So that's why you haven't been coming lately" realizes Marin. "Kitty, I can't express with words how happy am I right now. Thank you so much!"

"I-It was nothing" says Kitty Noire burying her face on his shoulder. Then she backs a bit. "Why don't you put it on to see if it fits well?"

"I'm on it!" says Marin letting Kitty on the floor and rushing to the changer. Minutes later, he comes out with the onesie on. "How do I look? I think the measures are perfect".

Kitty can't help but to let a giggle out, Marin was too cute for her own good, being all dorky about a simple gift. "You look good on it Prince Charming".

"Then beware, or I'll charm you into making me more of these" says Marin chuckling.

"I was already charmed dum-dum" whispers Kitty in a low voice.

"What did you say?" asks Marin because he didn't heard her at all.

"That I can't believe you just punned!" says Kitty blushing again.

"I've told you so many times that I don't hate puns if they are well-placed and not in an unending stream" complains Marin.

"Okay, that one was well placed" says Kitty Noire.

"I see you added your own signature" says Marin opening the pockets.

"I did! But really, I think this should count as a mak of possesion" says Kitty as she gets behind Marin and puts her hands on his pockets. "This pockets are mine!"

"So it's not a gift entirely for me then, is it?" says Marin laughing.

"Of cousre it is, it's just that we cats are very possesive" says Kitty basking in his touch.

"Are you implying that I'm now yours?" teases Marin with a faint dust on his cheeks.

Pouting, Kitty gets her hands out of Marin's pockets and faces him. "What if I am?"

"Then I'll accept gladly" aswers Marin smoothly as he mentally screams in embarrassement, banging his head against his mind's walls.

"I will remember that then" says Kitty turning away after flickering his nose. She climbs up to the trapdoor and leaves quickly, blushing a lot and sweating without Marin knowing about it.

Menwhile, Marin is standing in the middle of the room as he intensely stares at the floor while revaluating his whole life.


	30. Purrince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Marin and Kitty began to date, Chat Noir decided that he'd give Marin a secodn chance and try to socialize with him a bit. However, MArin might be a better friend for him that he'd ever possibly imagined.

When Kitty Noire and Marin Dupain-Cheng started dating, Chat Noir was lowkey forced by his sister Kitty to try to give Marin a second chance and forget about his issues as a civilian with Marin. Reluctantly, Chat Noir accepted and tried to socialize more with Marin instead of avoiding him like the plague. Soon enough, he realized that maybe the idea he had formed on his mind of Marin could be actually quite far from what Marin truly was. Slowly but surely, his mindset and attitude towards Marin began to change and Chat Noir saw himself geniunelly looking forward for his next hang out with Marin. Even as Adrien, his attitude was significantly different and he noticed that Marin's attitude towards him had also softened compared to the unparalled rivalry they had established.

As time went on, Chat Noir saw himself beginning to like Marin more and more, even considering Marin as an actual friend and not just his brother-in-law. They get along with eachother so well, thatin no time Chat considered Marin his third male best friend, only second to Lordbug and Nino. Of course, his position as a best friend in general was a bit lower since Marinette, Ladybug, Kagami and Sakura were ranking quite high in his best friend list and Marin was just a newcomer after all. Nonetheless, he still appreciated and enjoyed their time alone, especially since he discovered that Marin gave actually very good advice in about anything he was asked, it didn't matter if it was love problems or a struggle to buy a gift for a friend.

They established this sort of meetings where Chat Noir and Marin would simply fool around in Marin's bedroom either playing games or simply chatting about pretty much anything. And it was during one of those meetings in Marin's room after Chat Noir had gotten some advice regarding what present he could buy for a girl that Chat Noir's mind seemed to connect two dots totally not related to what they were talking about and stared at Marin.

"You know what?" asks Chat Noir suddenly.

"What?" asks Marin.

"I just remebered that Marinette is us cats' Purrincess, so wouldn't that also make you our Purrince?" jokes Chat. "Thought maybe Purrince Charming would fit better".

"Unbelievable" says Marin laughing. "Don't you remember what your sister is always calling me?"

"What?" says Chat smirking. "Purrty face? Honey? Babe? Bakery good? Treat? Snack? Her man? He who shall be her groom?"

Marin rolls his eyes slightly blushing. "You and I both know that I meant something entirely different. She calls me Prince Charming already".

"Well, you did charmed her thought" says Chat Noir.

"That's not the point Chat!" protests Marin, now with a complete blush on his face.

"I know, but teasing is too fun" admits Chat Noir.

"You know what's fun?" asks Marin. "Dressing you as a girl again".

"You promised not to mention that again!" exclaims Chat ashamed.

"You also said that you'd reduce the teasing" points Marin.

"Guess none of us really upheldour words in the end" says Chat Noir.

"We won't reach the Nirvana then" says Marin joking.

"But didn't Nirvana disbanded on 1994?" jokes Chat Noir.

"I made that one joke too easy for you to make" says Marin.

"Yeah, you basically handed it to me in a silver tray" agrees Chat Noir.

"I thought I hadn't brought the tray today thought" says Marin.

"So sad, no treaty treats for this poor mangy cat ever since you and my sister became even more serious" says Chat crying crocodile tears.

"Say whatever you want drama queen, but you should begin to think about when are you going to confess to Marinette" replies Marin.

"W-Wh-Why should I confess to M-Marinette?" says Chat sweating bullets. "She's just a friend..."

"Yeah, and I'm Mr. Pigeon" says Marin sassily. "Dude, stop denying your feelings, it's getting painfully obvious to see".

"You're just imagining things!" protests Chat.

"Is your sister also imagining things? And Lordbug? And my parents?" asks Marin.

"Wait what?!" says Chat surprised.

"Yeah, I'm not the only one who sees that, you oblivious goof" says Marin.

"How did Lordbug even came to know about that?!" asks Chat.

"Well, he may may not has seen you making goo goo eyes at Marinette while he patroled, or your big dopey grin one time he wanted to consult something with Marinette or-" says Marin listing of what he remembered.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Stop now please" cuts him Chat as he blushes. "Do I really look like that with Marinette aound?"

"Almost like how your kwami looks at cheese for what I've heard" says Marin. "I can tell that you've fallen hard for her. Just like Adrien Agreste, a classmate of hers".

"You mean the model boy?" asks Chat Noir as he mentally loses himself. "The media has portrayed them quite a lot of times together but all of those they denied it".

"Yeah, well, his father is quite controlling with his public image" says Marin. "Including his girlfriends and so".

"So you say that he likes Marinette?" asks Chat Noir. "Would that matter if she doesn't likes him back?"

"Oh, it would certainly matter if it was some months ago when she was crushing on him" says Marin. "But she moved on and has someone else on her heart".

"Who does she likes now?" asks Chat Noir.

"Why would you wat to know Chat?~" teases Marin. "I thought that she was just a friend".

"I- Uh- Stop teasing me!" says Chat Noir.

"It's payback for all your teasing about me and Kitty" says Marin.

"Should I tell her then about your dakimakura of her?" asks Chat crossing his arms sassily.

"It's not a dakimakura of her! It's a cat pillow! Marinette also has one!" says Marin blushing.

"I heard you calling it Kitty with a very flirtatious voice the other day" says Chat pettily.

"I- I did not!" says Marin blushing more.

"You so did! I bet you practice with it to smooch better with my sister!" says Chat.

"I bet you practice on the mirror then!" replies Marin.

Kitty Noire enters the room and shakes her head. "Boys, boys. Tone it down, you're both pretty".

"K-Kitty?!" says Marin startled and blushing.

"Sis?!" says Chat at the same time.

"Why do you always end up in an endless loop of teasing?" asks Kitty facepalming. "At least you're not fighting".

"It was his fault!" says Chat Noir.

"Me?! It was you who begun calling me Purrince and Purrince Charming!" says Marin.

"Very mature of you two, really" says Kitty not impressed.

"But it was him!" say both at unison.

"Okay, playtime's over. Brother, go flirt with Marinette, I want to smooch my boyfriend thank you" says Kitty grabbing Marin. "And by the way, he's MY Purrince Charming".

"Fine, I don't want to see you doing your gross stuff" says Chat leaving. "But this ain't finish Purrince!"


	31. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Marin both get swapped with their future counterparts while fighting an akuma.

Marin and Chat Noir where on a shopping mall searching for abirthday present for Kitty Noire when there was an akuma attack. Given that Chat Noir was currently in a disguise in his civilian form to buy without attracting attention, he and Marin had to search for some place where he could transform into Chat Noir. They found a deserted dead-end alley and used wisely the chance for Chat Noir to suit up, having Marin guard him to avoid anyone seeing Chat's transformation. Once he was back on his feline attire, Chat Noir picked up Marin and leaped away to bring him somewhere else safe. But just as he leaped out of the alley, a blast from the akuma hit both of them perfectly and their vision faded to black.

When both of them regained their senses, they each were on different places that neither of them recognized. In Chat's case, he woke up on an unkown room, laying on a strangers' bed and with a beautiful girl next to him. When he tried to move, the girl turned around to face Chat Noir and all of his senses stopped working for a solid minute. The girl was undoubtely beautiful, but she was even more cute. Her raven short hair mesmerized Chat's attention, her pale-white skin gave of a slightly noticeable fragance that raptured his sense of smell, her sapphire-like eyes made it impossible for Chat to look away from then and her lips tempted Chat to have a taste. The girl was a bit surprised at first, but her expression quickly turned into that of a fond smile and she extended her arm to pet Chat Noir, making him purr instantly and making him forget about anything but her touch.

Menwhile, Marin regained his consciousness on a kitchen. He was sitting on a chair by the kitchen island with what appeared to be a half eaten breakfast. He turned around to analyze his surroundings but didn't saw anyone in his immediate vicinity. Instead, he noticed that behind him was the living room and it was plagued with photographs. On all the photografs appeared some brunet dude and a blonde girl, sometimes accompanied by more people and sometimes not. Then, he hears a door being unlocked and a blonde girl in her late twenties comes throught wearing what seemed to be the hero suit of Kitty Noire. When she saw him, she let out a plastic bag she was carrying, but soon enough a smile appeared at the corner of her lips and she got closer to him, booping his nose as he only could blink in awe of what he was seeing. His mind bean to work at an amazing speed to analyze the situation, but the girl interrupted him as she freaked out and put down all the pictures in the living room.

"Hello there Marin" says the supposed Kitty Noire. "Please, tell me you didn't saw the photos".

"I did saw them, but I didn't pay much attention to them" says Marin. "You... You're Kitty, right? We're in the future, right?"

"Correct as always Purrince Charming" says Kitty relieved. "It's good to see you in your teens again".

"Thanks I guess. You look stunning" says Marin. "Can I ask a question? Why am I in your house? It's just to make sure if my guess is correct".

"Well, if your guess is that we're married, then you're spot on" puns Kitty giggling. "And yes, we know our secret identities in the future".

"But, if you're Kitty right now, then Hawk Moth is still around" points Marin.

"Well yes, but actually no" memes Kitty. "Your Hawk Moth was defeated together with the other villains at the time, but I can't tell you more or Alix and Alex are going to kill me".

"I understand... I guess I can't ask you how did we end up married then"says Marin shrugging.

"Don't worry about that Pretty Face, I can assure you that it will go smoothier than you think" says Kitty messing with Marins hair. "Oh, I missed your hair like this so bad, not that your short hair is bad".

"I like your new hairstyle and suit too" says Marin. "It makes you even more gorgeous than before".

"My, my~ I almost forgot about your unpredictable smoothness" says Kitty flattered. "But that's something I've always liked about you, being smooth in the spur of the moment and then lament about it internally. It's so cute!"

"I- Uh- I didn't- I'm not- UGGGGH" says Marin blushing and crouching in defeat as Kitty chuckles.

"Sorry, sorry. To make it up I'll give you a hint: Even in your time, we're closer than you expect" says Kitty booping his nose. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll make a call to say that you aren't going to work today because an akuma attack".

* * *

On Chat's side, the girl had stopped petting him, which made him pout a bit since she only scratched the best spots, and got up. She stretched as if Chat Noir wasn't there next to her and went behind a changer. For some reason he didn't know, Chat couldn't take his eyes fom her and promptly followed her every action with his gaze, unaware of how fast was his heart beating. When she went out of the changer in a very cute outfit, Chat's racing heart skipped a beat as his jaw hit the floor by the stunning view in front of him. Then, the girl went up to him with a somewhat sly smirk, slowly approaching him as she made his heart malfunction. She grabbed him of his ankle and pulled out of the bed, making his but make a big thump against the floor.

"For how much longer are yu going to sit there and stare at me Kit-Cat?" asks the girl smirking. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me".

"M-M-Marinette? Is th-th-th-that yo-you?" asks a blushing Chat quite confused and surprised.

"Of course it's me silly" says Marinette giggling.

"B-But you... You look so dif-fferent" says Chat.

"Of course I do you dum-dum, I'm older than you right now" says Marinette olling her eyes amused. "You could say that we're in the future, even if this is the present for me".

"I'm in the future?" asks Chat confused.

"Yes you are. If I recall correctly, you and Marin were sent to the future together while this time Marin and Chat Noir got sent to the past by that akuma" says Marinette.

"I have to find Buggz or Bunnix then!" says Chat Noir. "I need them to get me to the past!"

"No can do Chat. You'll eventaully go back when your Ladybug uses her Miraculous Cure" says Marinette.

"What do I do then?" asks Chat Noir.

"I don't know, I guess I could answer some of your questions" says Marinette.

"Then... Why... Why was I on your bed?" asks Chat shyly.

"Aww, so cute, you didn't realized it yet" says Mariette flickering his bell. "It's because it's our bed. We're married".

"We're.... Married?" asks Chat truly surprised.

"Yeah, and I know your identity as well Adrien" says Marinette.

"Does that means that Hawk Moth is no more?" asks Chat hopeful.

"Yours was defeated, but there's something else right now" says Marinette. "But I can't tell you aout that because of time travel shenanigans and that".

"Of course, it could create time-loops and paradoxes to reveal crucial information" says Chat Noir thinking out loud.

"That's right, my physics nerdy dork" says Marinette smiling. "If only you were as bright as you're smart".

"Hey!" complains Chat Noir.

"Don't hey me you oblivious 'She is just a friend' dunce" says Marinette annoyed surprising Chat. "You don't know how stupid you are right now and you have the guts to deny your own feelings! Dunce!"

"I'm sorry please spare my life" says Chat hiding from her. "I'm too young and too hot to die now".

"Then you better get straight your own feelings before you want to deny how dense you are" says Marinette. "Do you know how much did Nino suffered hearing to you ramble about me just to then say that I'm just a friend to you? Spoiler, he almost was akumatized when we began dating. So did Alya, your sister and Marin, but that's not the point".

"Am I really that dumb?" thinks Chat Noir.

A phone rangs and Marinette picks it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Mari, I've got a situation over here, a Marin time travelling induced by akuma situation" says Kitty from the other side. "So he won't be going to work, also remember to call me Kitty right now".

"Gezz Kitty, did you forgot already? Marin wasn't the only want affected by the akuma, I have Adr- I mean- Mini Noir with me" says Mariette. "Also, Marin and I took the day off today and hewas going to surprise you with a date, but I guess it was all for naught".

"He what?! I'm going to kiss him senseless when I see him again and then kick his butt for not telling me!" says Kitty.

"As long as you don't kill him it's fine. Also, remember to take care of the baby, we don't want you risking your pregnancy for kicking Marin" says Marinette.

"Wait, I'm an uncle?!" exclaims Chat Noir.

"Not yet Chat, Kitty is only four months pregnant, her belly isn't even inflated yet" says Marinette.

"Is my young brother over there listening? I left Marin alone in another room" says Kitty.

"Keep an eye on him before he does smething stupid. Even if he wasn't like Chat, he was curious about your identity because of his crush on you" says Marinette.

"Marin has a crush on Kitty?" asks Chat Noir.

"One on Kitty and one on Adrienne and one big headache due to his moral conflict" says Marinette.

"y the way Mari, if you're free, how about you two come over here? I just want to talk to someone without constantly having to be careful not to reveal too much info" says Kitty in what sounded like a plead.

"Give me ten minutes and we'll be over there. Lunch is on you?" asks Marinette.

"As if, I want to taste Marin's cooking" says Kitty being childish.

"Fine by me" says Marinette shrugging. "See you in ten minutes then!"

"So... Where are we going?" asks Chat Noir.

"To Marin's and Kitty's house. Spoiler, they are also married and as you heard, Kitty is pregnant" says Marinette picking up he things.

"How comes Marin got both of his crushes?" complains Chat. "Not that you're bad Pricess. You're lovely. You're lovable. I love you- I mean you're great!"

Marinette smiles and kisses him on the forehead. After seeing him somewhat disapointed, she giggles. "Come on Kit-Cat, if you want a real kiss from me, you'll have to kiss my old self senseless when you return".

"I- I didn't- Uh- I-" tries to say a very flustered cat.

"Now, now. Don't blush so much about this minor teasing and let's go to your sister's place" says Marinette as she pushes Chat out of the room.

* * *

As the young Chat Noir and young Marin experienced a bit of their future, their future counterparts appear mid-air in the old Paris they hadn't seen for fourteen years. To top it off, Adrien was a civilian on pajama and was carrying Marin, who still had the piece of melon he was having for breakfast inside his mouth. In a flash, they remebered about the time-swapping akuma and managed to relatiely safely land on a rooftop unscathed. Making use of what their wives had told them about the fight, they devised a plan to reenact the same fight and each of them left to make what they needed to make.

In Adrien's case, he simply transformed into Chat Noir to avoid getting caught by the paparazzi in his pajamas. then, he set out towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery to get the one person they needed to clean this mess: Ladybug. Jumping from roof to roof, he manaed to get to Marinette's balcony despite being somewhat lost after running agai over so many rooftops that had changed in the future. When he arrived to the baclony, he knocked thrice on the trapdoor as he used to do to call for Marinette and let her know that it was him. But when the trapdoor opened, instead of being greeted by Marinette, a pillow came out and hit him right on the chin, managing to knock him off the ground. When Chat tried to stand up while rubbing his chin, Marinette was peeking her head out of her trapdoor with another pillow ready to throw.

"Who are you?!" demands Marinette.

"Princess... It's me, Chat Noir. I'm fom the future" says Chat getting up.

"Don't move! I can't know if you're telling the truth!" says Marinette. "Prove me that you're Chat".

"Let's see. First of all, I can tell you who Ladybug is because I know that in the future, but that wouldn't convince you" says Chat Noir. "So, I'm going to tell you each and every attempt you did to make Agreste boy fall for you. Including the stolen phone that time where the statue of the heroes was inagurated".

"Okay! Stop! I trust you!" says Marinette embarrassed. "I can't believe you know all that in the future".

"Of course I know Princess, we're married! Do you really think that Alya wouldn't explain me i detail everything?" says Chat Noir smirking.

"Okay, that does sounds like Alya" admits Marinette. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh, not too much. your Chat Noir and your brother were hit by an akuma attack and swapped positions with us, so they are in the future and here I am, taking a scroll to get my buggaboo" explains Chat.

"How come you're still calling me that?!" says Marinette pouting. "And what happened to your hair?! Where is your mane?!"

"And here I thought that you liked my hairstyle because I look like Captain America" says Chat with crocodile tears.

"Yup, you're definitely Chat Noir, only you can be such a drama queen" says Marinette.

"Marinette! Chat Noir! Akuma!" says Tikki getting out of her hiding spot.

"Shoot she's right! I'll be going then! Come back me up as soon as you can M'Lady!" says Chat Noir leaping away.

"Tikki... What exactly happens in the future? Chat looks so... So..." says Marinette.

"Hot? Muscular? Sexy?" says Tikki giggling.

"I wasn't- He's not- I'm not-" tries to say Marinette flustered.

"Come on Marinette, leave your hot catboy fantasies for later, there's an akuma to catch!" says Tikki.

"Stop teasing me Tikki! Spots On!" protests Marinette before transforming into Ladybug.

* * *

Meanwhile future Chat and Marinette had their so touching reunion, future Marin had a more complicated mission. First of all, he had to inform the citiziens of Paris about the akuma's powers via the two most influential blogs in Paris: The Lordblog and the Ladyblog. That's why, he headed to the Cesaire household to find Alya and Alen, explain them about the akuma's powers and then make sure that they wouldn't go out after the akuma to film the battle. He arrived in no time to the Cesaire's home and rang the bell, but insteadof having Alya or Alen answer the door, it was Nora who was using the intercom. It was a bit hard to convince her that he was Marin from the future, but after showing her several different ID and showing her the photos in Marin's phone, she was convinced and let him in, not before of warning everyone thought.

When Marin put one foot on the house, instead of being swarmed by a curious duo of teenager reporters, he was tackled by the four curious little Cesaire girls and ended up in the floor as they inspected him. Luckily for him, Marlena and Otis took the little girls away and helped him out to be on foot again, complimenting the young man on his change after the years. However, not much later he was tackled down to the floor by the two very excited and curious reporters he had expected on the first time. This time thought, it was Nora and Nielle who picked up the duos from Marin's top and let him stand again.

"Thank you for that, even if I expected to be tackled by them I wasn't prepared for it" says Marin rubbing his neck.

"Marin! Dude! You look like this in the future?!" says Alen surprised. "Man, at what age did you turned into a hot man? I bet the ladies swarm to you".

"I'm married and expecting a baby in five months, so no swarm of ladies for me Alen" says Marin laughing. "But I'm twenty-nine at the moment, and I'm not the only one who's got more handsome with the years".

"You're married? To whom?!" inquires Alya. "You better give me all the deets Bakery Boy!"

"Alya, you haven't changed one bit in fourteen years" says Mari chuckling. "I'm married to A- I mean, Kitty Noire. And no, I'm not telling you her secret identity. Or Chat's. Or the bugs'".

"So mean!" complains Alya.

"Now, now, Alya. I'm sure Marin hasn't come all the way fom the future to just be interrogated by you" says Nielle.

"Technically, I didn't com voluntarily from the future to warn you about something, rather, I had planned to take my wife to a date today" says Marin. "But the thing is that an akuma didn't let me".

"An akuma? There's an akuma on the loose?" asks Alen with his eyes shinning.

"Easy there man,you can't go to film this time. I'm here to explain you everything and ask you to post something" says Marin. "If you don't, Ladybug won't win and Hawkie will get the miraculous".

"Oh come on! How comes we can't go out this time?!" protests Alya.

"The akuma has time-travelling based powers. If they hit you, you'll be swapped with yourself from another time, be it past or future" says Marin. "The last time, neither of you went out and Ladybug won flawlessly, so to keep the timeline correct and don't erase me into nothingness, you have to stay in here".

"Man, these time-controlling akumas are the worst!" says Alen.

"Hey, look at the bright side, I'm here to give you all the deets so you can make a post on your blogs to warn all of Paris to stay at home" says Marin.

"We're all ears! Explain everything to the most minimal detail Baky boy!" says Alya with her phone already out.

"That's what I wanted to hear! And remember, no going outside after I leave" says Marin before he procedes to explain them everything about the akuma.

After accepting the interview and checking that they posted the information about the akuma and the interview, he left the Cesaire and headed over the remote park where Adrienne was supposedly having a photoshoot. Of course, given that he couldn't precisely transform due to the fact that his identity could be compromised, he had to take a taxi all the way over there. Once in there, he had to search for the exact spot of where the photos were being shot at, which wasn't as fast as he expected on foot. Luckily for him, he didn't take much more to spot Adrienne's bodyguard, the Orangutan. He rushed over there and picked up his attention, to which the bodyguard frowned and readied himself to expel Marin from the premises.

"Wait! I'm Marin, from the future! There is going to be an akuma attack in here soon" says Marin as he takes out his ID and his phone with a picture of the Orangutan working for him.

The Orangutan carefully examines the photo and the ID and grunts in approval.

"Thanks. I need you to take the cameramen as far as possible, this akuma can make you swap you with yourself from the future or the past, so take cover. I have to take Adrienne to cover to make the events happen like the last time" says Marin.

The Orangutan nods and grunts before taking the cameramen out of the improvised set. Meanwhile, Adrienne is confused as to why her bodyguard is forcing everyone out until she sees future Marin.

"Who are you? What is going on here?" asks Adrienne.

"Oh, I'm from the future and there is an akuma attack" says Marin. "Guess who am I? Here's a clue: Your future husband".

"M-Ma-Marin?!" stutters Adrienne in surprise. After checking him out twice, she can definetly confirm that he got more handsome with the years and she blushes.

"That's me my feline knight" says Marin. "Yes, I know your identity".

"H-How is this possible?!" says Adrienne blushing as Marin gets closer to her.

"The akuma has time-related powers. Your Marin is currently in the future enjoying breakfast with my very gorgeous wife" says Marin. "And let me tell you something, we're expecting a baby but you still go out as Kitty Noire".

"A-A-A baby!?!" exclaims Adrienne flustered. She squeals happily and hugs Marin.

"Yeah, you did that also in the future" says Marin laughing and hugging her back. "But come on, we have more things to do".

"O-Okey..." says Adrienne blushing as she lets him go.

"You have to transform into Kitty Noire and then you have to head over Eiffel's Tower. I hope you don't mind carrying me" says Marin with a wink.

"Of course not~" says Adrienne without thinking. Then she blushes. "I mean- It's no problem!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the future, Marinette and Chat Noir arrived to Kitty's home and were enjoying a fresh lemonade while Kitty shamelessly flirted with Marin as he cooked their lunch. Chat Noir had inspected all the house and seen all the photos around since there was no identity to reveal for him. Apparently, Nino and Alya were married and both very famous in their respective fields, even after Alya's quintuplet pregnancy. On the othher side, Nina and Alen were also married and famous, but they still didn't have kids. He saw the portraits of a lot of people, some where somewhat familiar, other where completely unknown to him, but all of them seemed to be important people for Adrienne. Then, a loud chomp sounded in the kitchen and he turned around.

"I've told you not to touch my butt while I have a knife in my hands!" exclaims Marin indignatn, yet blushing. The knife in question was stuck in the cutting board.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist to compare it with you current butt" says Kitty Noire.

"Sister!" complains Chat Noir also indignant.

"Complain all you want little bro, but you're best fiends with him in the future and have also fondled his butt, ableit it was an accident" says Kitty Noire.

"Kitty! Don't spoil them the surprise!" says Marinette. "Come here with me you mangy cat, I have things to discuss with you about the bakery".

"The bakery?" ask Chat and Marin at unison.

"Yup, I'm currently working in the best bakery of Paris with your parents Marin" says Kitty Noire leaving Marin's side.

"We're the CEOs and head designers of our own brand by the way" says Marinette. "And Chat Noir is a physics teacher in a nearby college".

"Wow, have all my dreams come true?" asks Marin surprised.

"Nope, your dream of boiling Cleon in a tar jar is still not true" says Marinette non-chalantly.

"When did I exactly began to have that dream exactly?" asks Marin afraid.

"No, why do you have that dream? Or will have, this time-travelling stuff is confusing" says Chat Noir.

"Let's just say that Chloe, Cleon and Lila only got more evil with the years" says Kitty Noire. "To the point that even I'd be clad to push them off a cliff".

"On the other side, Felix and Felicia Graham de Vanilie have stopped being villains and are currently one of our most important comercial partners and our best inversors" says Marinette.

"Felix and Felicia will be villains? I know they intentionally helped Hawk Moth for some reason and that they are a bit... Wicked. But how comes that they became villains" asks Marin.

"Oh, they'll discover Hawk Moth's secrets and will try to take the Miraculous to take revenge on him, but since they only attacked us and harmed no one, once Hawk Moth was defeated with their help, the police didn't arrest them" explains Kitty Noire. "They will also be the one who'll tell you who's Hawk Moth".

"But Hawk Moth... Let's just say that a lot of people suffered when his identity was revealed and he was arrested" says Marinette looking worried at Chat Noir.

"He was our father" whispers Kitty to Marin's ear. "But don't say a word about this".

"I- I will" says Marin trying not to be agitated. After all this time, a clue to Hawk Moth's reveal was there, but revealing the secret would make Kitty and Chat suffer.

"Conversely, our identities were revealed among us also thanks to them" points Kitty. "And it indirectly leaded to Marinette and Chat having a relationship".

"Which we could have had before if he wasn't so dense" says Marinette.

"I said I'm sorry!" exclaims Chat Noir.

"No amount of apollogies will make up for our suffering" says Kitty. "It was so painful to see you two revolving one around the other!"

"Even I can tell you that just by seeing how you behave around Marinette"points Marin.

"And he doesn't even know your secret identity!" adds Marinette.

"Can we please go back to preparing lucnh and drinking lemonade?" pleads Chat Noir.

* * *

Back in the past, the present Ladybug and Kitty Noire altogether with the future Chat Noir met in the Eiffel Tower after Kitty left the future Marin on the ground.

"Aww, I forgot how cute you two looked at the beginning" says Chat Noir.

"You're my brother?!" says Kitty Noire surprised.

"Unfotunately, he is" says Ladybug.

"Hey, you're annoyed because you can't concentrate because of this tremendous body of mine" says Chat Noir flexing as Ladybug blushes frustrated.

"See what I've been having to put up with?" says Ladybug.

"Oh don't worry, I also had a visit from my future husband. I'm going to be a mommy in the future apparently" says Kitty still blushing.

"Right, but there are at least five monts left for that" says Chat Noir. "In my time standards obviously".

"Who's your husband?" asks Ladybug curious.

"I'm just going to say that the best blonde won" says Kitty Noire smugly.

"Marin?! Is Marin from the future also here?!" exclaims Ladybug.

"Yeah, since your Marin and Chat were hit by the same attack, they went too the same period of time" says Chat Noir. "I didn't expect to wake up by appearing fourteen years ago, mid air, in my pajamas and with Marin on my arms".

"Wait what!" say Kitty and Ladybug together.

"I had the day off and my lovely wife as well and we were just chilling in the bed, cuddling a bit and then poof! Wrong twin in my arms" says Chat Noir smirking.

"No need to get explicit!" protests Ladybug.

"Why is that? Are you getting jealous of Marinette purrhaps?" says Chat Noir, now grinning.

"Brother! Stop teasing Ladybug! We have an akuma to fight!" reprimands him Kitty.

"I know, but the akuma will come to us. Trust me, I'm from the future" says Chat Noir.

"What do you mean it will come to us?" asks Kitty Noire.

"Well, why do you think your future hubby told you to leave him under us?" says Chat Noir. "He's going to bait it towards us, I'll destroy the ground under Eiffel's Tower, Kitty destroys the akumatized object and Ladybug purifies the akuma and cleanses everything".

"WHAT?!" exclaim the heroines at unison.

"Yeah, I don't like the plan either, but it's what happened before and it has to be done exactly in the same way" says Chat Noir shrugging. "When Eiffel's Tower collapses on the akuma, you'll see a white band, destroy that".

"If we get out of this one, I'm going to kick both of your butts before cleansing everything!" exclaims Ladybug angry.

"I'm sorry about this Buggaboo, it is how it is. Use your luacky charm for me?" says Chat making puppy eyes.

"Lucky Charm!" chants reluctantly Ladybug. A spray bottle falls on her hand and she instantly knows what to do with it. "You'll get your punishment later Chaton".

"I hate those ottles" says Chat Noir half hissing at the bottle.

"And you're supposed to be a grown cat?" says Kitty sarcastically.

"Say what you want, it's nearly impossible to get you in a bath in the future. Marin has developed amazing skills with the ropes just to neutralize you, thought I'm sure he uses them for something else as well" says Chat Noir smirking.

"Too much information Chat! And you know that's completely false!" says Marin as he rushes under the tower, being followed by the akuma.

"Now!" says Chat Noir jumping and cataclysming the floor, making Eiffel's tower fall on top of the akuma immobilizing them.

Kitty Noire had grabbed Marin before he fell into the pit created by Chat's cataclysm. "Wait here for me. I'll kill you later!"

"Catacysm the white band Kitty!" says Marin as he frees himself.

"Cataclysm!" chants Kitty before furiously hitting the akuma's white band.

As Kitty hits the akumatized object, the white band begins to crumble and slowly turns to dust. From the dust, the akuma emerges and tries to escape, but Ladybug reacts quickly enough to catch it and purify it. When the battle is definitely over, she hits Marin with her spray bottle and sprays chat with the water, clearly annoyed by their plan. At the same time, Kitty hits her brother with her baton and the procedes to slap Marin with tears on her eyes. Before the stupefacted boys can react, Ladybug evokes her Miraculous Cure and cleanses all the damage caused by the figh and by the akuma, thus sending the boys back to their respective time and returning Marin and Chat Noir to the present.

"Oh come on! I finally had finished cooking!" complains Marin.

"Hey, I don't mind to be back, but this kitten is still hungry" says Chat Noir. Then, they notice the angry expression from Ladybug ad Kitty's crying face and they shut up awkwardly.

"Um... Hello?" says Marin.

Kitty hugs him. "You idiots!"

"I'm glad to se you too?" says Marin blushing a bit. "Uh... Kitty? Mind giving me a bit of room to breath?"

"I don't want to! I was very worried thanks to your stupid future self!" says Kitty hugging him tighter.

"Okey... It seems there's a lot you have to explain us...2 says Chat Noir.

"No explanations for you! You'll agree to Marin risking his life!" says Ladybug still pissed.

"Woah there Milady! Calm down a bit for me? I don't know what did my future self exactly do but I want to be alive to make something I promised in the future" says Chat Noir.

"Chat, not the moment to worry about kissing my sister! Help me a bit in here!" demands Marin trying to escape the iron-clad grip of Kitty's hug. "My intestines are about to go take a tour to the outside of my body!"

"K-Kiss?!" says Ladybug blushing. She begins to hit Chat Noir. "You horny cat!"

"Why am I being punished for? I swear my intentions were pure! I wasn't thinking on passionatelly kissing Marinette until I'm out of breath!" says Chat trying to protect himself.

"Bad choice of words dude" says Marin as Ladybug gets more flustered. "Kitty? Please, I need to breath".

"I'll only let you go if you promise me something!" says Kitty Noire.

"Whatever you want! I need oxygen!" says Marin.

"Then kiss me! Be my boyfriend!" exclaims Kitty Noire blushing and Marin turns red.

"Kitty, let go off me" says Marin suddenly serious.

She let's him go, afraid of having pissed him, but he takes her hand and guides her somewhere else. "Wh- Where are we going?"

"Somewhere more private... Like here" says Marin before turning to Kitty Noire and kissing her pasionatelly. "I- I want to be your boyfriend. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" squeals Kitty and kisses Marin.


End file.
